Dreams of a King
by Erdrick117
Summary: The king shall rise, the king shall rule, unfortunately the king is an antisocial addict. Come and see this king grow in a world where the game is now reality. Semi-important (and unexpected) Crossovers will be present, but mostly OC centric. First Fanfiction I've posted so try and help if possible. Mild Blood and gore later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story intentional or otherwise.

 **Note** : I will be using the Anime, Manga and Light Novels to write this. Although there will be small changes to accommodate my story within the world. That being said please report any inconsistencies so I can make sure they are intentional and not simply mistakes.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Special voice** "

 **Special Item Name**

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

Well this is actually it isn't it… twelve years, twelve years of endless grinding and loot gathering all boils down to this. My last…

23:59:00

…60 seconds of Yggdrasil (sigh).

'Just me sitting, in what equates to the guilds green house, next to my personal NPC, Kall." I look over to him and recollect all the times I had spent with my NPC. I had designed him to be a stereotypical knight with the armor and sword to match. Baring one small difference, that being the massive tower shield he carried, Kall was knighthood personified.

'He was to be the final obstacle between me and my enemies, a role he filled perfectly. I can't even count the amount of times he saved my life by blocking a lethal strike aimed for me.' I gave a look at my companion's polished steel tower shield gleaming in the fake light of the room. Looking back at the stagnate leaves the game's engine couldn't animate I began to recollect my past experiences with Kall.

'Together we had become a feared duo over the past twelve years. Whenever we fought as a pair we became nearly unbeatable to anything baring a World-Beast.' Looking back on it I realized the last time we had been beaten was back when I had still been level 80 and that was against a full heteromorphic team of equal levels.' A small smile reaches my face as I think back on the memory of when they had tried to PK me again a few months later.

'Let's just say they had all left with a few less items on hand after that fight.' I let out a small chuckle at the memory.

"You know what my favorite thing about humans in Yggdrasil is Kall?" I waited a second expecting a response and then continue as if I'd gotten one. "Even though they are the weakest stat wise, they can still achieve extraordinary things regardless."

'Perhaps I should have chosen something else now that I look back. Eh, a little late for that.'

"What do you think Kall?" There was no response.

23:59:15

...45 seconds. Over the years of playing I had picked up a rather bad habit of talking to my NPC's. I assume it developed dew to my rather introverted personality and the fact that I hardly if ever partied up with people. Most of the time I would stick with just my NPC's and play that way. After a while I had concluded that the act of talking to them had become a deep rooted habit and not one I wanted others to know about. So I become a solo player and decided I would simply make my companions strong enough to replace human players. To this day I have zero people on my friends list because of it, oh sure I have added people, but after being seen as a strictly solo player all of them took me off their lists before long. 'That's probably why I'm sitting here all alone… well semi alone.'

23:59:30

…30 seconds. By the perspective of many this would seem like a sad tale. One of a lonely man with no friends. One who would spend his last moments alone with nothing, but a lone digital program in an empty room? Wailing about his loses on the game he had spent the past twelve years on. And to those people you know what I would say? "Fuck No! I spent my time here because I wanted to. I knew from the start I would lose everything, every MMO ends someday. I spent my time alone because that's what me as a person enjoys, sure I would have liked to hang out with people, who doesn't, but I just couldn't do it; so I got over it and worked with what I had. My NPC's were the results of that decision and I can't rightfully look back on those times with them and truthfully say I regret that choice. Hell no I loved those thousands of hours spent fighting and talking with them even if it makes me sound crazy, I wouldn't change it for anything.'

And yet even having just said that to myself I felt nothing. I had personally sunk over 20,000 hours into the game to get my character and NPC's full sets of divine equipment, while reaching the games level cap of 100. Yet I felt nothing at the prospect of the game shutting down, why? Well there were three major reasons why.

First, Yggdrasil after its initial launch became a massive hit the world over, it garnered attention from all across the world for being the most liberating Dive-MMO on the market, at least when it came to customization. There had not been a bigger game release since game companies began recreating old franchises to have full Dive support. Only a disillusioned idiot would think this game wouldn't get a sequel. And simply by how big the game became over the past twelve years the developers would most likely if not assuredly make a second Yggdrasil. With how much time certain players spent on the game they may even transfer over levels and equipment. But if not, so what, I start over? As if that's a problem, I'll just get to experience the game all over again, I would lose nothing in the exchange.

23:59:45

… 15 seconds. From that came my second reason for caring so little about the game shutting down… it was too easy. Now that's not to say the game had no learning curve or it held your hand too much, hell it took me two other characters before I knew how to properly build a game avatar to my specifications within the game, but now that I had made my perfect character it was all so boring. At first the game was intense, every battle was a challenge every encounter a story to remember and PVP, god PVP was the trill I loved to get from games. From the fights that are all about power and overwhelming your opponents to those that left me more mentally drained with plan after plan that I would be forced to create on the spot to win. Before I knew it I had become too strong, my ability's had left me on a pedestal over most other players, it had been over two years since anyone had challenged me. Oh, don't get me wrong I have fought plenty of players recently, but none have given me any real fights I could enjoy. Not since I had taken on that party at level 87 have I been challenged by a battle.

Next came my final reason for not caring about the shutdown, I had already made full copies of my personal NPCs. Not a reason for most, but for me my NPCs were a rather central aspect to my time in Yggdrasil. Hence why I decided to save their data to a hard drive, meaning I no longer had anything to lose.

All these reasons had left me rather wanting of a new Yggdrasil. The only reason I was still here was actually to pay my last respects to the game that gave me so many fun hours before I ruined it with my OP bullshit. 'Well it's not like they made it hard to become so broken…

23:59:55

… 5 seconds left. I really hope they make the game harder to exploit next time.'

… 4 seconds left. 'I mean I'm pretty sure every person ranked number one of whatever class they specialize in has an OP ability they got by specking their points in a specific way…

… 3 seconds left. Saitama227, "The God Hand" The number one ranked monk. He had the ability to break the damage limit of 99K which made him a one hit KO player.

… 2 seconds left. Kirikano,"The Sword Goddess" Number one Duelist. She had the passive to break the attack speed limit about four or five times over. It was ill advised for most any close range fighter to challenge her since she could outpace just about anyone in raw DPS if given the chance.

… 1 second left. Momonga, "The Sorcerer King", Yggdrasil's Number one caster and the only man I knew to have broken the MP limit of the game. That guy could probably outlast a whole team of magic users while spamming expensive 10th-Tier spells and still have enough left to fight off a mid-boss no problem.

… 0 seconds left. 'Holy shit this game was broken as crap and that's not even including the World class items. Hell, I alone have two game breaking abilities and NPC's capable of fighting raid bosses to a draw.' I gave another look to Kall before I fell deeper into thought.

… -1 seconds left. (Sigh) 'Even so, I wish those people would have challenged me to a battle. Now those would have been some battles to remember. I've even been planning for them to challenge me and have made plans on how to most effectively fight them.'

… -2 seconds left. 'Unfortunately I've never been about hunting down other players, even if it would let me get my trills. I never liked those that went out and PKed people that weren't ready to lose one of their best items.'

… -3 seconds. 'I mean I never considered myself an asshole for killing people that confronted me. Anyone that fought me knew they could lose and should be ready for the consequences of doing so. Once the player challenged me I would give it my all in the battle regardless of level or item layouts.'

"Erdrick-sama, are you okay, you look like you've been in rather profound thought." The voice spoke as one would to a king, with both respect and an unwavering loyalty.

"I'm fine Kall, I'm just thinking about possible challengers and how I would deal with them." I answered without a second thought.

"Ah, it has been a rather long time since our last real battle. I wouldn't mind having a go at someone myself." The voice spoke in understanding.

"Yes it has, It's not… like… I'm… a…"

.

.

.

(Inhale/Exhale) "…Kall." I spoke crisply.

"Yes, Erdrick-sama?" he replied

"How long have you been watching me think to myself?" I questioned

"Since you came in today, why?" A simple response, but one that spoke volumes over my current situation. I needed more answers, but if things had become as I believed them to, then I would need to tread carefully.

"Oh, no reason just wondering if you've been paying attention to what I've been saying" As I spoke I began to stand and walk towards the exit of the rather large green house, making sure to seem as normal as possible while doing it.

"Of course" he replied quickly.

'Test number one then'

"If so then what is my favorite aspect of humanity?" I now stood a good 20ft from him and only 10ft from the exit.' Depending on how he answers I'll decide on what my next move is.'

He smirked under his helmet. "You love humanity's boundless potential to grow past its weaknesses." The question was answered with a polite bow.

'So it seems he has memories of all events prior to whatever caused this. And judging by the time and how I can feel my mouth actually moving, then it adds viability to the idea that his change is connected Yggdrasil's shutdown. I had to wonder just how much had changed and hope the answer wasn't what I was thinking it was.'

"Glad I don't have to repeat myself. Now if you don't mind would you contact Anima and tell her that you are both to meet with me at the throne room in 30 minutes." To anyone looking at me I was acting calm as I usually did, but inside I was ready to run at any hint of danger.

"I'm sorry Erdrick-sama, but I can't do that" he gave what I would assume was an apologetic gesture, but couldn't quite make it out because of the armor he wore, yet the words put me on edge none-the-less. As to what the disobedience may entail I had to be careful in figuring it out.

"And why is that Kall?" I was now on full alert and a single step away from beating a hasty retreat out of the situation if things get dire.

"I'm afraid even at full speed, traveling to Anima will take well over twenty minutes and the combined length back to the throne room alone will exceed thirty. Therefore I cannot comply with that order Erdrick-sama it is simply impossible." Kall bent to one knee in apology an action that greatly alleviated my concerns over his loyalty and the situation in general. With that my position had gone from entirely hopeless to only impossible and I could deal with impossible as long as I had Kall by my side.

I stood there contemplating what to do next 'Right only holders of the guild ring can teleport throughout the place and since there's never been a reason to equip one to an NPC I'm not sure if it will even work for them. I can't afford to waste time with them making the round trip though. I'll just have to hope this doesn't lead to my death later on.' With reluctance I pulled off two opal incrusted rings I had on my hand. In Yggdrasil you could only gain the effects of two rings at any one time, which could be increased through cash items, and ones equipped after were for simple decoration. I had the ability to equipped eight effect rings at once and used the remaining two slots to hold extra gild rings. Just in case I found a person I wanted to invite to join the guild, I could invite them in by giving them a ring on the spot. It was these two rings that I had taken off and held in my hand now.

"Do you know what these are Kall?" He gave a single glance up at my palm before he returned to his kneeling position.

"Yes, they are guild rings or as you like to call them "Passes", they allow entry and free movement throughout the guild." His reply head still down.

"Then you know how important of an honor it is that I am giving you one" The moment I finished Kall's head shot up, shock evident in his posture.

He quickly recovered from his shocked stance and returned to his kneeling position. "I'm sorry Erdrick-sama, but I can't accept this gift."

I gave him a questioning look. "And why would that be?"

"Because only True-Kings should be allowed to wear such a miraculous piece of equipment my lord" The words were spoken with the utmost respect the knight could muster.

'That's right, I had created a ranking system in the guild in case anyone joined so that they couldn't wreak havoc. That is until they reached the top title of True-King at which point they would be too invested to do so. In hindsight it was really a lot of wasted effort considering no one joined.'

"Then I'll ask this Kall. Do you think yourself above a True-King? Do you think yourself above me?" The words were modeled after those of what I imagined a king would say in my situation.

"W-What, no Erdrick-sama I would never-"He was not allowed to finish as I walked closer to within a few feet of his position and a strange force washed over him.

"Then pray tell why you refuse to wear the ring I am offering you, do you believe my trust in you is wrong, do you question a king's judgment?" The words were harsh, but I needed to act like the king he believed me to be… even if it's against my normal personality.

"No, Erdrick-sama I fully trust your judgment" The response was said without a hint of doubt.

'It is strangely easy for me to act like this, what if… bah, I can't think on that now I have to finish this first' I grabbed his arm and manually raised him up to his feet.

"Then stop kneeling, stand up and take the ring. I need you to be quick because the guild may be in danger soon and I can't have you wasting time on running through the guild!" With those final words I shove the rings into his now open palm. 'The only thing I can hope for is that I didn't go overboard.'

He simply stood there head down looking at the rings in his open hand. Before long he grabbed one and slid it onto his armored finger. It grew and then shrunk quickly to accommodate the necessary size of his covered finger. He looked up and seemed like he wanted to kneel again, but stopped himself remembering what I had said.

"I-I may not believe myself to be equal to a True-King, but I will try my best to be worthy of this gift Erdrick-sama" The words were shaky at first, but quickly hardened alongside his resolve.

"Good, now take the other to Anima and meet me at the throne room in thirty." My back was now to him as I walked towards the exit.

"Wait, Erdrick-sama what of this dangerous situation?!" His voice was filled with concern.

"That is why I want the guardians to meet in the throne room so I can explain it to everyone at once." There was something I needed to make absolutely sure I took care of myself if _he_ had come to life like Kall.

"Also be careful Kall, if Anima is acting strange then contact me with **[Message]** immediately." The words were not a suggestion, but an order.

"Then what about Bar-"his line was cut off by a cold stare from me.

'He didn't question the spell part. Meaning NPC's are is fully capable of using the spell or at least know about it.'

"If _he_ has turned against us then I am the best option to deal with it." I left no chance for a complaint as I closed the door behind me and heard the distinct sound of teleportation being used behind the shut door.

(Sigh)

'I wish I could rest after that, but I have to make sure this problem is dealt with. Although…' I began walking down the hall as I did a few hand gestures with my hands.

'Looks like I can't access any HUD options or the menus.' With a simple thought I stuck my hand out as if I was reaching into a box and just like that it vanished into what looked like water rippling effect in the air. I felt inside for what I was looking for and like magic found it in reach of my hand. With a quick tug the normally trash item **mirror** , I had looted last week, popped out of the magic gate.

I starred at the face looking back at me for a few seconds and let my mind roam over the visage. 'Well I did specifically choose the default human male face so I didn't stand out, but talk about bland.' I had originally had a rather handsome face a while back ago and sported some of the flashiest equipment in the game when I had first created the character, but only after I kept getting challenged by low level players hoping of taking me out for my title, did I decide to pay for a face modifier from the cash shop. By using not only the default face, but also remodeling my equipment to seem purposefully like a starter kit, was I finally able to get the regular players off my back.

'After all who would want to steal from a player that was on his first quest and didn't even take time to make a unique character appearance? Only players who would buy cash shop items, that allowed one to observe a players level, could tell I wasn't a casual noob. After that the only people I fought were those among the higher ranks of the game because they were the only ones now truly hunting me.' I gave myself another look over.

"If things are as I think so then I guess this is my face now. It's odd though, I don't feel off put by the idea of this being my face. It's almost as if this was always me, the Dark brown hair, the chocolate eyes and the thinness of my lips, have always been mine."

'Strange.'

Having finished checking my semi-new look I decided to place the mirror back in the subspace that was my inventory.

'Glad to see inventory still works. It also seems that I can feel all the spells and abilities I knew inside the game, so that's good. Now to see if it works because if it doesn't I won't be able to deal with _him_ regardless of how hard I try.'

 **[Fire]**

As I finished the name a ball of fire formed in my hand.

'That is so cool and all I need to do is say the spell, but no time to enjoy that fact.'

 **{Ice}**

'Apparently it also works with just thinking hard enough too, however it does seem weaker than the spoken one.' I close my hands and both spells fizzle out like I wanted them too.

'Now I have to wonder how _those_ spells will work… I can't harp on that now, I have to deal with this first.' I held up my hand and called out.

 **[Teleport: Treasury]**

 **A/N: Well like I said in the description this is my first Fanfiction therefore I can't say how good I did, bias opinion and all that. So what I'd like you as a reader to do is to give me some constructive criticism or just support if you enjoyed it, but please don't just post baseless hate. If you have a problem with my writing then please point out what that is and I'll see if I can do something about it.**

 **Now on to some more story related topics. This was the best point I could find to stop on this chapter and to tell the truth, had I continued the next stop wouldn't have been for another 6-7 thousand words. So sorry if the end seemed unexpected, but being new I'm still not too sure how to identify good stopping points yet.**

 **Next comes the following chapters' discussion. So yes the next chapter will really show a majority of the remaining cast and also a lot of crossover elements will be showcased on it. If you don't like what I'll be crossing over or simply don't care to learn about It, well then I'm sorry to lose a reader, but this is after all a personal take of the story so complain about them won't make me stop, sorry.**

 **Till next time readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story intentional or otherwise.

 **Note** : Warning Unexpected Crossover Ahead! You have been warned.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Special voice** "

 **Special Item Name**

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

White and metallic, those were the only two ways one could describe the current room. The only other describable feature of the room was the massive gateway shrouded in a foggy mist at the edge of the barren room. That and the seven figures shrouded in darkness within said room.

" **Such pitiful creatures, is this all it took to break you? In the end you may not even be a worthy sacrifices for the maker. I suppose I'll just have to keep trying again and again until he returns.** " Spoke the largest of the seven figures in the middle of the blank room. Raising its gigantic hand above its head the figure began to speak again.

" **Do not worry pitiful L'Cie this will end the day he is reborn.** " The hand flew down rapidly with its target of choice being the six human figures laying prone before his massive form.

"BARTHANDELUS DON'T-YOU-DARE MOVE ANOTHER INCH!" The shout was absolutely dripping with both malice and hatred. The words seem hit the creature, now known as Barthandelus, like an electric shock, stopping his movements completely.

" **Erdrick-sama I-is that yo-** "

 **{Fire Bolt}**

 **{Multi Cast}**

 **{Blink}**

Once again the behemoth was cut off, but this time it was by a barrage of magma balls exploding across his exposed face. As he recoiled from the attack, the assailant seamlessly warped in front of the six fallen figures. Almost as if to shield them from the explosions.

'What am I doing!?'

" **Why Erdrick-sama? Why would you-agh.** " He spoke while grasped his face in pain. Now illuminated by the flames of the spell the black and gold form of Barthandelus is reviled. Being several times larger than Erdrick, Barthandelus towers over him, yet he stood unwavering wavering below the colossus.

"Barthandelus you seem to have forgotten you purpose, you seem to have forgotten your focus." The words were unforgiving and held an unbending steel to them.

'What am I saying!?'

" **My Focus?** " His words were both unsure and held a hint of fear.

'Why am I being so careless?!'

"Yes your focus, to make these six the strongest assault force of the guild. You were to make the strongest deployable force of the Summoner's Guild and this is what you do to your charge!" I point to the six figures laying prone across the ground. All their eyes held nothing, they had all been broken down by something Barthandelus had done. A strange pressure began to fill the room.

'Oh, right. Because of them.' I thought as I began to think back to Barthandelus' creation all those years ago.

I had created Barthandelus and the six L'Cie as a tribute to a game that had recently gotten a reboot on the dive system. The idea was for Barthandelus to train them endlessly until they were strong enough to become real Guardians. A sort of deployable fighting force of the guild, kind of like in the game, just without the linear bullshit that still polluted most of the game.

It was a form of auto fight system that I had created long ago so I didn't have to personally train them. As they fought they slowly learn how to better fight as a team, since I was garbage at actually trying to develop teamwork, I just built a program to do it instead. Sure the process was extremely slow, but it let me focus on other things while they grew more sophisticated in their battle programs. 'Now though, that idea had created this… this atrocity of a situation.' I clenched my teeth, but held my impassive visage nonetheless.

" **It's just been so long since you last appeared, I thought you had abandoned us. So I sought for a way to summon you back. Thus I decided to offer up these L'Cie as tribute to bring about your rebirth. After all why else would they be allowed to return no matter how any times they die, but to be used as such?** " His movements became more pronounced the longer he spoke, now seeming more like an over confident zealot rather than the impassive god he was supposed to be.

My teeth clenched again at his line of thinking. 'The Summoner's guild, true to its name was one focused on summoning and Guardians were no exception to that rule. The L'Cie had there Eidolons, Kall with his **[Ruin]** and Barthandelus, among other things had the L'Cie themselves.' They were designed to be re-summoned on a timer after they all died in order to keep the team training going, now regrettably that mechanic had backfired in ways I could never have foreseen. The simple fact that I had CREATED the system that lead to this situation sickened me beyond words.

'And I sure as hell not going to let it continue.'

"Return them to how they were before you did this Barthandelus." He seemed to hesitate.

"Now Barthandelus!" The command left no room for arguing. This seemed to break him out of his previous stupor.

" **I'm afraid I can't do that Erdrick-sama, only death will revert their minds to how they were before our last match.** " I grimace knowing he was right. I had made it so they return without any detrimental status effects once revived, even things like **[Zombie]** and **[Stop]** didn't persist, but I had just hoped I didn't have to do it.

'They had been through enough already.'

" **If you want Erdrick-sama I could deal with them if you'd like.** " Strangely the words held no spite, but rather an unsettling eagerness to help ones master. Considering the situation, the tone of it left a chill down my spine. But my face betrayed my feeling.

'I will not falter on this.'

"No, you have done enough, I'll do it." The action would be unpleasant for sure, but painless if done correctly.

I reached into my inventory and pulled out a simple looking wooden staff, that in reality was a remodeled legacy-class item called **Monsters Blight** **,** a weapon that increased the chances of applying status effects when used on regular enemies, pets or summons. The last of which was what the group currently fell under. I brought out the staff to make sure what I did next would succeed. I began to whip the staff around in an oddly familiar pattern as the words for my next set spells left my mouth.

 **[Potency]**

 **[Maximize Magic]**

 **[Multi Cast]**

'And now'

 **[Death]**

With the final spell spoken the room turn black and white for a second, before reverting back as the bodies of the six stricken L'Cie shifted to ash and were blown away by a nonexistent wind.

"It's done, they will return in one minute, which gives us just enough time to talk." My voice was now devoid of all emotion for I knew letting them control me now would be detrimental at best, suicidal at worst.

" **Yes, may we finally speak after so very long my master.** " I could tell that he felt nothing towards their deaths, but then how could he. He had been killing them since his creation.

"I must know, why and when did you forgo your focus and decide that killing them was a way to bring me back?" I had to know exactly how long this had been going on. The pressure in the air rose slightly higher.

He seemed to wince a little before he spoke. " **As of today it has been three years and 223 days since your last visit, so I concluded you may have been killed or more likely sealed by some blasphemous individuals. Unfortunately I could not leave this room for it has no exit. So I devised the idea that by using the power released through killing L'Cie it could act as an offering to help you escape or revive. As of now it has been about one year and three days since I began the sacrifices. And thanks to my diligent work you have finally been reborn.** He seemed sad at how long I had been gone before he shifted to pride over what he believed he had done.

'He wasn't entirely in the wrong though. It's been well over three and a half years since I had last visited the treasury, one year more than he's been alive. Since I usually never came to visit the treasury, I tended to just deposit my earnings and loot through the menu system in the game. It also seemed that even though he was based on the original Barthandelus this version was far more susceptible to time, unlike the real one who had lived for centuries. My version had been alone for more than 80% of his life.' The pressure dropped slightly.

'No wonder he's gone so mad. Even so to resort to such means is unacceptable and I am going to be dealing out a harsh punishment for such an act having been carried out, much less in my name.' The thought of that made my stomach churn. The pressure now began to skyrocket.

"Barthandelus you have gravely disappointed me. Not only did you abandon your task, but you also managed to cause what may be permanent damage to your charge!" At the words Barthandelus began to shrink back under the strange pressure. Before I could continue my rant was cut off by a pair of chocked sobs behind me and with them the odd force that had been layering the large room vanished.

At the sound I froze. 'No, they can't be that far gone. They are all strong in their own right, for them to cry at this point would require something devastating.' Although I didn't want to see them in this state I knew I had to try and fix what he had done, even if all I could do was offer my condolences. What I saw when I turned around was worse than I could have imagined.

Snow, The forever optimistic hero of the group was on his knees arms to the side and completely lost to the situation.

Vanille, The happy, yet odd, ball of joy sat with her knees to her chest crying quietly.

Sazh, both a witty and comedic person, now sat at the edge of the room as one of the few to actually be looking at me. Eyes sharp and worn, none of those previous traits were present in them.

Fang and Hope, Originally polar opposites now stood as the only two shields left in the group. Weapons drawn and still ready to fight, but Fang's eyes held a hard edge to them one not evident in Hope's.

'He's grown a lot though this hell.' With that thought in mind I caught sight of the last member. One Claire Farron, aka Lightning, lay on the ground, she seemed to be hugging herself and quietly released a few small sobs.

My teeth were roughly grinding together now that I could see the full scope of the damage Barthandelus had caused. 'For even Lightning to be like this… Barthandelus better hope this doesn't get worse or it will be his head.' The force from before retuned two-fold.

"Who are you, another of Barthandelus's tricks?" The question was from Hope and strangely was said without the hesitation I remember hearing from him in the games.

'Tricks? Ah, I see now. Barthandelus' illusions are to blame for this.' I frown at the idea of what he could have done with those.

"No, I'm not" As I finished I put my staff back into the subspace that was my inventory. 'I have to play this carefully. There all in a fragile state and to introduce myself as even slightly hostile may ruin my chances of saving them.'

"Yea right, that's what they all say. Raines, Serah, lebreau, Nora, Dajh they were all fake and every time we fell for one we would all lose a bit of hope about getting out of this hell. Well guess what, we ain't fallin' fer' it again." Defiantly spoke Fang.

"I will say this though, he's never used someone we didn't know. Points for originality at least." Fang brandished here weapon in my direction as she stopped talking.

'Strange to see that sense of humor in such a depressing situation.' But, before she could start her attack both she and Hope jumped back several feet and getting into their fighting stances.

" **You pitiful L'Cie dare point your feeble weapons at the maker. You shall be punished dearly for this insolence. Like the last time you believed yourself victorious I shall crush your hopes and make this death as painful as** _ **that**_ **time.** " Barthandelus lumbered over to the group as he spoke in a semi rushed matter, the voice held a strange sense of desperation in it. Before he could get too far I placed one hand on his jet black plates as a gesture for him to stop.

 **{Teleport}**

The spell sent us out of ear shot of the other six entities in the room. "Barthandelus, stop this right now or I'll be forced to destroy you." In a way the threat was empty, I knew if I was to survive the fact that I was now in a real Yggdrasil I'd would need all the help I could get. As good as Kall was to have I knew the situation could turn bad if Anima were to rebel, in that sense I would need Barthandelus' help. Yet, I was angry enough with him that I may just decide to fight him if he decides to continue his current action, consequences be dammed. My patience was at its limit and if he pushed me on this I would be forced to get rid of him. The pressure now saturated my every word.

"Step back and return to your human form before I decide that you are a threat to the guild. Those six are now just as important to the guilds survival as any Guardian is." My threat was further proven by how my hand was glowing with an ethereal force and placed on Barthandelus's exposed chest.

He seemed rather alarmed by this and reverted back to his Elder form immediately. Fear was etched across his face, whether it was for angering his creator or my actual threat, I didn't know nor did I care at the moment.

"Good, now take this go to the outer end of the treasury and warp to the throne room in…" I checked my internal clock to see how much time had passed.

00:12:58

00:12:59

00:13:00

"…seventeen minutes. Not a moment before or I will make good on my promise. Am I understood?" Unknowingly I had reverted to the kingly persona I had used on Kall not to long ago.

"But master is this not a guild ring meant only for Tru-"

"Don't question me on this Barthandelus, I am in no mood for to arguing you. Now am-I-Understood?!" The threat was clear, this was his last chance to listen. At this point the old man was sweating bullets.

He wordlessly bowed, slipped the ring on and warped to the fog like door that gave way under his presence. Not waiting a moment, for fear of angering his creator further, he exited through the gate.

Once he was out the room I decided it was a good enough time as any to return to the six I had left behind. Unknown to me the aura I had been exuding had vanished and was replaced with a more subtle one.

Upon arrival I heard the striking sound of metal hitting the floor behind me. Turning around I realized it was both Fang and Hope's weapons that had hit the ground, but for two different reasons. Fang had let the back end of her spear fall to the floor in exhaustion and Hope had completely dropped his boomerang in favor of helping keep Fang standing by draping her arm over himself. I took a single step before Fang tried in vain to raise her spear in an intimidating fashion towards me. It wobbled and shook in her grasp yet she was determined to keep me at bay with all she had left even in her exhausted state.

"Not anotha' step or I'll kill you were ya' stand." The words were as shaky and uncertain as her spear yet still held a firm promise.

'Looks like fatigue was not something the revival accounts for.'

"Fang don't. You can barely stand and if you keep fighting like this you'll…" The statement was from Hope, but fang was impassive.

"I'll what, Die? So what, wouldn't be the first time its happen today that's for sure. An' if it means helping kill this Fal'Cie puppet, then it'll be worth it." She began to stand on her own having gained her resolve.

'I had written the lore of the game into their bio's so it's no wonder they would ask that sort of question. I just wonder how much that fake past will affect them.'

"And who says I'm a puppet of any Fal'Cie?" I simply raise an eyebrow at the allegation.

"I do, why else would you be so chummy with mister high and mighty." She points to where we had been talking.

"He's gone now so what's it mean to you if we talked?" The response was cool and calm so as to not trigger any adverse responses from them.

"This wouldn't be the first times he's supposedly left, so I'm keeping my basses covered." She said it with a cocky smile, but the fact she was shaking was easy to see,

"Regardless of what you believe I am no illusion. I simply came here for answers." Hope now began to make his way to his weapon. I made no action to stop him.

"So what, you here to get answers outa us. Pshh, as if we would give you anything." Now she was in her full fighting stance.

"Yes I do need answers, but not on what you think." I said.

'I need to know how bad the damage is. After that I'll decide what to do with this whole situation.'

"Yea, Then what kind of answers do you want. You looking for our secret to immortality, cus' I'll save ya' the trouble and tell you it ain't what you're looking for." By now Hope had also recovered his weapon and was standing behind me ready to attack at a moment's notice.

'So they still have the memory of each death. I made no mention of that in the game menus. I guess the system or whatever created the situation I'm in, decided to fill in that little plot hole itself.' I internally frowned at the idea, but kept up my poker face.

"No, I have no need for such knowledge. After all I already know it." The revelation left the two sanding humans frozen, eyes wide and hands now clenched around their weapons.

'The statement was meant to shock the party for two reasons. First, make it so they were willing to listen to what I had to say in hope of me being able to lift the curse they were under. Second-'

On instinct I threw myself back and then dodged to the left in a successful attempt to evade not only a sword strike from lightning and a haymaker from snow, but also a pair of shots from Sazh. 'I definitely did not have those sense back in my world.' I thought as I regained my stance.

'Regardless of that it's nice to know they've stopped mopping around and have shown me they can still fight. What's more, the anger raging in your eyes showed me all I needed to know, you still aren't completely lost.'

"How? How could you possibly know that? Unless you were the one that created t-this curse!" It was strange hearing such unbridled emotions from the usually stock Lightning, but a rather welcome change compared to how she was a moment ago.

'Now to finish pulling them out of their despair. After all them being mad at me is far preferred than wallowing in despair.'

"Yes I created not only the system that keeps you from dying at Barthandelus' hand, but also Barthandelus himself is my creation." The sentence left the five facing me stunned, for a few seconds before a harsh blast of wind threw them all past me. The burst was strong enough to have me cover my eyes and only once it had it died down was I able to see the entity now towering over me.

'Hecatoncheir'

One of the six eidolons I had gifted the L'Cie to fight alongside them now stood ahead of me in its gestalt mode, barrels starring down at me as its unrestricted power caused the air around us to hum in agitation.

'Hmm, rather ironic if you think about it. I gave them this power to protect me and the guild, yet now it's doing the exact opposite of that.' My musing was cut off by a high pitched voice from atop the cannon.

"So it WAS you. I didn't want to believe anyone would be horrible enough to do what you did, but now if what you said is true then I can finally get revenge for what you did to my friends, my family!" The statement was accompanied by the whirling sound of Hecatoncheir charging its most powerful attack **[Gaian Salvo].**

"Do us all a favor and Die!" Words were spoken though red teary eyes now full of nothing, but an uncontrolled rage.

'So this hell has turned even sweet old Vanille into a warrior of vengeance. I'm so sorry Vanille, I never meant for all of you to suffer so much over my laziness. But unfortunately I can't let you take your revenge, even if you deserve the chance.' I closed my eyes and let the room be filled with a blindingly white explosion and a deafeningly loud sonic boom.

((()))

(())

()

.

Now that the blast had died down Hecatoncheir gave its equivalent to a bow before vanishing to its own dimension. The smoking crater being the only testament that it had ever existed. The instigator of said crater stood at its edge, her head held down. A few silent moments passed before a symphony of footsteps filled the void and stationed themselves behind the girl. Once they stopped the space was filled with the unique sound of a sword cutting air and the sound of a gun being loaded behind the girls head.

"You know what you've just done don't you Vanille" The voice was cold and rather unforgiving given the fact that her sword now lay an inch away from the girls head.

"Yes" The response was followed by the girl's hands being clasped together in what seemed like a form of prayer.

"Then you also know that if it didn't work then we'll never get to leave here, Right?" The words were still cold, but were spoken by the sharpshooter of the group.

"Yes" Another quick and simple answer.

(Shhhing)

This time it was Fang that had her weapon up to the girl's throat. "Then why act so careless and kill what could've been the one person capable of freeing us from this hell?!" As her anger rose so did her spear, now lightly cutting the girls neck, just enough to draw blood.

A tears rolled down her eyes and her hands clamped harder as she spoke up. "You all tried so hard, every time we came back everyone would give it their all in order to win. Each time you guys would look for a new way to beat him. Even if we kept dying, none of you gave up because we knew that one win was all we needed. Time after time we fought with everything we had, but after he started using people we love against us… After _that_ time, we began to lose. One by one we lost, first Sazh, then snow, Lightning was next and who knows how long you and Hope would have lasted! I had to do it! If he was who he said he was, then he caused it all. I wanted to kill him, I wanted revenge for everything he put you all through!" She was now shouting in their faces; tears flowing faster than ever.

"If that's how you feel then you better make peace with yourself cuz' yur' going to be the first to go after what you did." Fang now had lost her ire and was now as cold as her two other companions. A nod was all the girl could give as she shut her eyes waiting for the spear that now slowly dug deeper into her flesh to kill her.

"Well isn't this a rather somber situation." In the blink of an eye all five of the L'Cie were off Vanille and in their combat stances. Swords, fists, projectiles, guns and spears were all now fully trained on the figure that was walking out of the smoking crater. All traces of their previous dilemma had vanished in favor of facing this new foe.

"And here I thought you were all stronger than this." In truth I was impressed at how well they could forgotten there last argument and instead focus on the common goal of fighting me.

'They will need that in what's to come… if I can convince them to follow me.'

"How are you still alive, Vanille's Eidolon has the strongest attack of all of us and we saw you get hit by it?!" The comment was from an angry lightning who had taken to holding her weapon in gun form rather than its default sword. Although I could tell the anger was actually a very well concealed face of fear.

'Looks like their understanding of power is not too extensive. Time for a lesson in reality.'

I held up a finger to illustrate a point. "Although it is true that Vanille's **[Gaian Salvo]** is powerful and could have seriously hurt me had it struck a fully exposed me. I did not simply stand by and let it hit me. I used Gaian Salvo's exceptionally long charge up time to cast several defensive spells before the blast actually hit. Thus I was left relatively unharmed by the attack."

'That's such bullshit, I'm down by over a third even with those defensive buffs. Sure the spells were weaker because I didn't say them, but Shit that attack was strong, definitely much stronger than it should be.' I now lowered my hand and placed it to my side as another form to show none hostility.

"Point is all I had to do was lightly defend myself to survive such an attack, thing is you still have a lot to learn before you can kill me. Not normally something I like to do, especially with how it pains me to see the state its left your friend here, but necessary nonetheless." Being the only one that didn't jump back to fight, Vanille was the one closest to me. Although it was not out of courage, bravery, or anger, but rather in fear. After having seen me she had fallen back down to her knees clutching her staff as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes showed a primal fear to them only ever present in cornered pray.

"Y-You can't be alive, I put everything I had into that attack. I won't even be able to summon Hecatoncheir for another three days because of it." At this point her skin had gone pale and her knuckles were white from how tightly she was holding her staff. She was kicking her feet in a pitiful attempt to push herself farther away from me. She was so scared she didn't even notice she had bumped into Hope's feet and just kept kicking.

"Vanille get a hold of yourself, if he survived your attack then we can't afford to protect you and still win!" Unfortunately Vanille showed no signs of having heard the silver haired boy's plea.

'I have to stop this before she gets any worse… I'm I really that scary?'

 **{Maximize Magic}**

 **{Sleep}**

And just like that the girl's eyes drooped before here whole body fell back onto her companions legs.

""Vanille""

The room reverberated with the sound of the girl's name being called out by her conscious party members. Faster than the others could react the spear wielder of the group charged towards me, intent on getting the revenge for whatever I had done. But, I had no intention of wasting time on a long drawn out battle against the five.

 **[Maximize Magic]**

 **[Expand Magic]**

 **[Extend Magic]**

 **[Flash Prison]**

The attack had been stopped before it could really begin as a box comprised of eighteen cylindrical bars formed from what seemed like light itself with a light blue tint to it and surrounded all six of the people present. Almost immediately they all began to beat on the bars in an attempt to escape.

"Don't bother, those are made to hold far stronger than you and trust me when I say that." I was just about done with them jumping to conclusions and wasting my time with their stupid accusations.

"And why should we trust anything you say, Hell if what you say is true you're the reason we're in this mess in the first place." This came from the oldest member in the group… "Peew"… and his chocobo.

"Because since I got here I've tried my best to seem as none hostile as possible, even after taking an Eidolon blast to the face I still refused to attack. Only using my abilities to protect myself and to help you. I mean seriously, do you think Vanille was dealing with the situation well? Putting her to sleep was the only choice I had, unless you wanted her to start having a heart attack." True to my words Vanille gave a light snore from here position in the cage. They all seemed relieved so I took it as an okay to continue.

"I made Barthandelus leave because I saw what he had been doing and wanted to talk to you about it without his presence changing what you say." My comment seemed to draw out a response from Snow.

"You mean what you did to us." The intent of his words were clear. 'This is your fault'

"It was never supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to do what he did." Now it was my turn to have my head down.

Once again it was Sazh that spoke. "Oh, then pray tell big shot, how was it supposed to go down? Were we supposed to die after the first time or maybe we weren't meant to even make it off that purge train?"

"No, the goal from the start was for you to be strong enough to defeat Barthandelus and then I would return." I once again checked the time to see how much I had left.

00:25:49

'Shit, I've spent more time here than intended, but I can't just take them with me by force or else they'll never trust me.'

"Then what? You come back and kill us for destroying your toy?" Now it was Fangs turn to speak.

"Once I returned I was to crown you as fellow Guardians alongside those like Barthandelus, Anima and Kall. It is the one of the guild's highest honors." They all looked at each other questioningly.

""Guild?"" They all asked.

'Shit, how do I explain this quickly…? Got it!'

"The guild is a defense force to the realm of gods. Once proven capable an individual or individuals is given the chance to ascend to Guardian status." I may be confident on the outside, but on the inside…

'Wow, this is some Grade-A anime level bullshit I'm just dropping right now. They'll never believe this.' It was now back to lightning's turn

"So you're saying that we can become like the Fal'Cie?" She seemed unsure of what I was offering.

'Okay seriously why did they not question that? Whatever, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'

"Yes and No, Fal'Cie are but one of many forms you may take once you ascend to Guardian status. You may even choose to keep your human forms, it makes little difference what you choose." Now I was down to only a three minutes to return to the throne room.

"What about our focus? If we become Guardians what will happen to our brands?" The question came from Hope who was holding up his brand to show off how close it was to full.

Looking at it I remembered that the brands were actually a neat trick I had found in the games system. By using a point of connection between a Guardian with infinite magic, being inside the guild and all, I could perpetually keep them tied to that Guardian without having to manually come back and summon them after every death. Once they became full Guardians the brand would vanish because they would no longer be counted as Barthandelus's summons.

'This may actually be the perfect opportunity to get them to come with me willingly. Now I'll just have to make an offer they can't refuse.'

"Gone, once you join the ranks of Guardians your brands will vanish and you'll be free of your never ending battle with Barthandelus." I had now changed my posture to a more relaxed one in hopes that they would take it as a sign that I wasn't lying.

"What about cocoon? What about Serah or Dajh? Will we ever get to see any of them or our homes again?!" Spoke the Blond of the group.

'It seemed like Snow is rather perceptive when he needs to be. I'll just have to lie just a little more.'

"Unfortunately no, you can no longer return to your homes…" They seemed displeased with that fact.

"…but rather you are to protect them from afar. With orphan safe and Barthandelus no longer able to return to cocoon, I ask you to fight and defend your world from threats beyond the veiled wall." I had my hand out as a gesture to take the deal.

'Kill me, this is so god-dang corny it hurt.' It was a true internal struggle.

"Power, Freedom, status, and we don't have to be puppets of a Fal'Cie. Sounds too good to be true, wouldn't you guys agree." They all gave a quick nod to the brunet and spoke again together.

""What's the catch?""

'This is working well, a little too well if you ask me. After everything they've been through this should be harder to swallow, but they seem to want to trust me. I wonder why?'

"Your right, this offer isn't free. Like all Guardians there are certain things that are expected of you. First is skill, you must be tested by another Guardian and deemed as strong if not stronger than said Guardian. A prerequisite Vanille proved to me when she attacked earlier and if any of you are capable of even a fifth of that then you qualify. Next is the ability to summon a powerful creature to help you fight, something I know you all have right." They gave a quick nod before I continued on.

"And finally is…"

'Dramatic pause!'

They all leaned forward in anticipation of what the final necessity was. "…A Guardian must always be willing to protect not just the guild, but there fellow Guardians as well." Contemplation had now rooted its way into all their faces as they digested what I had just said. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to let them think it over, I needed an answer now.

'Time for the finishing blow'

"Also" All their heads perked up at the word I'd left hanging. "Although it's not an option regularly used, Guardians are allowed to fight each other in the arena to test their skills against one another." They all gave me questioning looks, as if asking why I would bring up such a strange point. I simply grin as I got ready to finish the coup de grace.

"Oh and did I forget to mention? Since Guardians can be resurrected, fights between them can be to the death."

.

.

.

"I don't get it, what's so great about that?" Questioned Snow.

'Of course he's the one who doesn't see the big picture here.' Thankfully it was Lightning that illuminated Snow as to what I meant by that.

"You idiot, it means we can get our revenge on Barthandelus if we take the deal." Having gotten the picture now Snow's eyes widened and he griped onto the bars of the cage.

"Is that true? Can we really get payback for what that bastard's done?" He seemed rather desperate at this point.

"Not unless you say yes to being made a Guardian." Two minute left on the clock.

They all huddled around Vanille and began to chat amongst themselves. 'Dammit I don't have time for this'

"Sorry to say this, but I'll need your answer rather soon." Now I was starting to worry. I couldn't afford to show up late to the remaining Guardians after making such a fuss over the danger we were in.

'And it sure as hell wasn't going to happen when I was so close to the deadline.'

They finally broke the talk and turned to me.

'Finally, you guys were cutting it close.' The representative seemed to be fang.

"We can't make that decision-"

'God Dammit'

"-until Vanille wakes up. Something that important needs to be made by all of us." They all seemed dead set on the decision.

"Fine, but you will be coming with me to the guild meeting, no exceptions." 60 seconds left.

"Why would we need to do that? We're not even Guardians yet." It was Hope who choose to speak up.

"Because when you do become Guardians I don't want to waste time explaining the situation again." I gave a pause at my own words. "That and you've already spent enough time down here for one lifetime." My words were softer at that part.

"Don't you mean multiple lifetimes" I looked away at Sazh's statement.

"Yes… Now let's go." They all gave a nod in confirmation.

 **[Teleport: Throne Room]**

Once we appeared I took a second to appreciate the room we had moved to. Unlike the last one this one had a far more vibrant theme to it. I had originally planned for the room to convey royalty and power so as to symbolize the guilds max rank of True-King. That being why the room was lined with purple and gold. Its walls were draped with expensive looking rugs and sheets that looked like they were made of silk. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the whole room in a white light.

The table in the center drew the eye towards it, just as designed. Looking like a giant round glass table it stretched over almost the entire room, only leaving enough room between it and the walls for three people to comfortably walk through. The table was surrounded by sixteen chairs all of which held rather unimpressive designs compared to the room. With only being white and tall they seemed rather boring in comparison to the rest of the room. Four of said chairs were far larger than the rest and sat at the four ends of the table.

Yet none of that compared to the object floating above the table. It seemed to be a giant crown embroiled with several complex designs lining its gold exterior alongside a massive green gem embedded in the center. The crown also let out a large corona of golden energy that seemed to evaporate into the ceiling and walls wherever they touched. That was the guilds true pride and joy, the crown of the Final-King **Ouroboros** a name derived from the World-class item that made up the circlet of the headpiece. It was a weapon never meant to be used and thus it sat here, mostly to just seem impressive.

'In hindsight the room would have been a waste of time too if it weren't for the current situation. Now it was flawless, the four big chairs for me and the current Guardians. Small chairs for the rest, it's perfect.' I look back and thankfully the cage had come with me. I lazily wove my hand through the air trying something out. After a light swing the front of the cage vanished leaving a large opening in the spell just as I had hoped.

'Looks like I am capable of modifying the spells I cast in ways the game version wouldn't allow, I'll have to experiment with that later.'

"Take your seats, preferably the five closest to me." 30 seconds left.

"You wana' make sure we can't run too far? And what of Vanille? She's still in the cage." Fang was now the one talking.

"First, she will stay in the cage so I can easily move her for when it's needed because I doubt any of you can carry her with how you look right now." It was true, all of them looked worn out and exhaust from there nonstop fighting. They didn't seem pleased with that answer so I threw by hand back up in a strange gesture. After doing so the bars of the cage vanished and only left the glowing floor hanging in the air. They seemed slightly pleased at the action so I continued.

"And second, Barthandelus will be seated across from me. So unless you want to be next to him I suggest you take my advice." Fang seemed like she wanted to argue, but instead looked back at what seemed like a pleading group before she walked over to the table and took the seat closest to mine. I let out an internal sigh at having won that argument. I watched as the remaining four also took their spots around mine.

00:29:50

'Well this sure has been the longest thirty minutes of my life. And it's only just started.' Another internal sigh.

00:29:52

'Well aside from my time with Barthandelus and the thing with Vanille I feel like I've dealt with the situation rather well.

00:29:54

'I mean it's not like any of the Guardians I've met with have tried to kill me, it's two for two so far, now all I'm missing is Anima.'

00:29:56

'And if both Kall and Barthandelus were on my side then killing her would be hard, but possible.' I sigh again. 'I just wish the hardest part was the fight itself and not the fact that I'm going to have to kill her.'

00:29:58

Although I didn't spend as much time with her as I did with Kall the time was considerable nonetheless. Being the anti-social person I was I had very few female friends to start with and none that I could comfortably talk to. That's where she came in, I used her as a sort of outlet to practice talking to girls. Kind of sad yes, but an effective outlet, after all it did get me to open up slightly more IRL. 'Sure it was never as much as I did with Anima, I did after all tell her my sexual preferen… I gotta wonder if I have the ability to wiping memories in my spell list.' My mini freak out was cut off by three flashes of light at the far end of the room.

00:30:00

'Just on time.'

The first one I zeroed in on was Barthandelus who came in wielding a staff, head down and using his right hand to cover his heart as a sign of respect.

'Or at least it would be if you had a heart and I'm not just talking about the Fal'Cie thing ether.' Next I look over to Kall who was bowing in an apologetic nature.

"I am truly sorry Erdrick-Sama, I was unable to stop her." He said quickly.

'Stop her? Did Anima rebel and attack him. If so then things have turned less than ideal. Regardless there is no reason why he should be apologizing, after all I'm the one who told him to flee if she had.' As I stared at Kall the third figure to appear, unannounced to me, vanished without a trace.

'But if that's true then who was the third person that teleported with them? The way he spoke of the guild rings I doubt he gave the second to anyone.' I look over and see that the location of the third light was strangely empty. 'Was the third flash a form of item glitch that carried over from the game? No that wasn't a problem even in the game so what was it. I can't think of what it could be…Unless-' My eyes widened in realization and I tried to reach into my inventory, but the revelation came too late as a pair of slender arms came into view and snaked their way around my neck.

'-I've been betrayed!'

 **Authors Notes: As a new writer how do you guys think I did with my first cliff hanger? Like I said before please help me improve this story by leaving helpful critics and not just flames.**

 **On to chapter talk. Alright to start off, yes, I did actually like the Final Fantasy 13 series. Why did I bring them instead of other Final fantasy groups? Well it was ether them, the cast from 12 or Tidus and his marry team, a.k.a the only FF games I've played. Truthfully I just choose the one I knew the most and it felt like I could reproduce their reactions the best.**

 **No, I don't think I'll be bringing in any more characters from the 13 cast or any FF characters, at least not permanently. Next, elements from different genres and series will be making appearances in the future, just not as these seven have. And finally yes, Momonga will be in the story, just not for another few chapters while I build up the characters I have and haven't introduced.**

 **On to the upcoming chapter discussion. You all finally get to see who this Anima I keep talking about is. What species is she? Why did she hide rather than show herself? And will she kill our now captured protagonist? Find out next time on "Dreams of a King"**

 **Also Chapter 1 and 2 were posted close to each other so readers who particularly don't like were I'm taking the story, can choose to opt out now. Upload schedule will be normally erratic.**

 **Please PM me for any story related questions you have, also if you can please leave a review.**

 **And until next time have a good day/night reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story intentional or otherwise.

 **Note** : Be warned Implied sexual hints ahead.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

'-I've been betrayed!' Was all I could think of after I saw the arms appear, it was already over.

'I can't believe I'm about to die. If I die here, then I basically just lied and lead those six into a slaughterhouse they can't escape from. Not only that, but I'm going to die before I even learn what happened, why I was transported into my avatar's body for real. Why all the NPC's suddenly came to life or why my creations were trying to kill me. Now everything I've done will be pointless because I'm about to die.' The two arms snaked closer to my neck.

'If Kall's bow and apology were anything to go on then he's part of this too. If he wasn't then he would have given me more than an apology, but instead a warning or rather some form of assistance. Against the two of them the odds are pretty bleak, With Anima's ability to act as a raw damage dealer and Kall's absurd defense stat we're fucked. Even if Barthandelus was helping us it would be a near impossible. If he wasn't then the situation was entirely unwinnable.' Now the arms were loosely touching the flesh on my neck.

'The only thing I can't figure out is why Kall would betray me? Unless all their behaviors weren't what I had set them as in the game, but if that were true then why did Barthandelus obey me? He could have easily fought back if that were true, yet he didn't.' The arms came closer to my skin, now covering my whole neck.

'So why were these two the ones to kill me? If anything the only one to want that would be Barthandelus after what I threatened to do. Maybe this was the plan, to get my hopes up and then crush them into dust. If that was the plan I have to say is rather devious, but I have to give them credit for pulling it off so well. Either way it didn't matter. I was now second's way from dying and I can't do anything, but accept it. Even if did get out of this hold then what? I face 2-3 raid level bosses with nothing, but level five offensive magic and a few regular NPC's. I was done for…' I momentarily stopped thinking of escape routes and simply felt the hands grow tighter and tighter until… they stopped?

'What? Had she reconsidered on how to kill me or was she only meant to hold me in place for the real attack.' I looked over at the other to Guardians. Barthandelus seemed to have taken the seat farthest to me as expected after our exchange, he seemed unaffected by my predicament. Kall had yet to move from his spot and if anything was now bowing deeper than before. The five guest in the room were all looking at me like I was an idiot and strangely also seemed unaffected by the situation.

'What, were they in on this too? I know they have a right to be pissed, but they literally had no time to plan this with the other three. Unless they all somehow devised this while it was all still a game to me, yes that must be it. Why else would they look at me like tha-' Halve way through my thinking a loud shriek assaulted my ear. I believe it sounded like something along the lines of. "THANK YOU ERDRICK-SAMA" But I couldn't be too sure on account of my busted ear drums.

At this point the sound had shocked me into taking control of my limbs again. The first thing I did was cover my ears off instinct and then shout out the first spell that came to mind.

 **[Bind]**

Quickly a familiar ripple in space formed in front of me and eight chains burst from it. The chains flew around my form and latched onto the figure behind me. Once the arms around me were pulled off by the chains and I made my next move. I let one of the hands on my ears leave and with it reached into my inventory to pull out the first weapon I could think of, that weapon being **Monsters Blight**.

'Not the best, but it'll have to do.' I finished by turning around. It seemed the spell also knew how to do something I simply think of. The chains had tied themselves around the figures four main limbs, two around each.

The figure that had destroyed my eardrums was definitely Anima. She wore the standard Summoner's attire, a primarily purple kimono with an outline of dark ocean blue in contrast to my shadow green one. The sash that came with the Summoner's costume was also present as it stretched across and in between the girl's considerable bust. Long and unkempt brown hair mired her face, chocolate brown eyes and a pair of thin lips spread across here simple face. She sported a look rather similar to my own and with good reason. She was supposed to be my sister in game after all.

"What do you believe you were doing Anima? You know it's against guild rules to attack a fellow guild member, let alone the leader." I was now pointing the staff at her in what I hoped was a threatening matter. I heard a slight shift of armor behind me, removing the hand from my other ear I pointed to were the sound came from without turning around.

"Don't move another inch Kall or you'll be next." I heard what sounded like armor seizing up behind me at the command.

'It seems like he's still listening to orders, if he's not with her then why apologize. Must mean she somehow forced him to give her the ring, but how? She has no illusion based magic like Barthandelus so how did she trick him.' Anima seemed rather unimpressed with the situation she was in.

"Answer me Anima, what have you done?" I knew she could escape the unenhanced **[Bind]** spell if she wanted too, so why hadn't she?

She began to make a dejected face before she spoke. "Why do you have to be so mean Erdrick-sama, all I wanted was a little hug?" Tears threatened to leave her eyes, but I wasn't fooled. They were fake. I stayed stock and unaffected by her display.

Once she saw I was unaffected she dropped the act and decided to give me a strange smile instead. At this I mentally ordered the ripples were the chains came from to move next to her rather than being next to me. If she moved to attack I needed them to be ready for another go.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the ring, but it's rather rude to have another man to propose to a girl for you. I guess I'm not one to judge because I decide to come and say thank you anyways. But when I do, you decided to start the fun early and in front of everyone no less. Not that I'm against the idea just would have liked a warning, would have given me time to get ready if you were so eager." She seemed to wiggle her body suggestively with the statement.

.

.

.

The declaration left the room silent and me with the most stone like face I could muster. Before anyone could recover I raised my free hand and snapped my fingers. The four chains that held the assailant's arms left the rippling portal and wrapped themselves around the girl's hands, binding them behind her back. The effect was instantaneous as the laws of physics took over and the brunet's face slammed into the ground, upper body no longer kept in place by the chains.

'Yea, that's Anima for sure.' I thought as I turned back to the rest of the room. Previous tension forgotten.

"You're so mean Erdrick-sama." I knew the stunt dealt no real damage, but she played off others sympathy well judging by the looks the six humans were giving me. They wanted an explanation over what had just happened no doubt.

"This here is Anima, one of the Guild Guardians and…"

'Should I say that? I mean it's technically true now, but it just feels weird saying it. Bah, they'll find out soon enough anyway.'

"…my sister." I said turning my back to said girl and motioning for the chains to dispel off her. Almost immediately after I felt the spell fade she jumped up on to her feet and stood next to me. The situation from a second ago completely forgotten.

"Older sister I might add, can't let junior here mislead you now can I." She seemed rather proud at the fact that she was older.

'Now for some real payback.'

"All that means is you're a few years closer to being old than I am." I had decided she wouldn't be a danger anymore and decide to take my seat. She seemed to disinflation at the rebuttal and gave a pouting expression. I simply motioned for her to take the big chair to the left. She gave up on the look, but decided to give me a quick embrace before she left.

I sighed." You know I hate those."

"That's way I do them, I am a big sister after all." Even though the comment was meant to annoy me I couldn't help, but feel relieved over the gesture.

'Glad to see I was just overreacting and the betrayal plot was just in my head after all. What an idiot I've been, seeing how he acted earlier I doubt Kall could betray me even if he wanted to. Speaking of him where is he? I told him to stop, but I don't see him anywhere?" I decide to just call out to him.

"Kall where are you?" It was at this moment that I realized I could hear a small raddling emanating from somewhere in the room, but I could not figure out from were exactly.

"Here my lord, behind one of the royal thrones." The raddling grew louder. Everyone was staring in his direction, even I who had no direct line of sight to him, still looked on at the chair blocking my vison. Strangely they all had faces of barely restrained chuckles and giggles.

'Weird'

"Well I'm done with the… incident concerning Anima, so you may come out and take you seat." The raddling had now grown excessively loud.

'Okay, were the fuck is that coming from!?'

"Thank you Erdrick-sama." The praise seemed to strangely carry something like a small plea with it, I would have questioned the plea... Had it not been for the booming sound of metal boots slamming into marble flooring? The sound seemed to have been loud enough to scare away that infuriating sound from earlier.

Kall made his way into his chair without paying heed to what he had clearly created. The rest of the room wasn't so kind. Fang, Snow, Hope, and Anima were all clearly laughing at what had happened. Even Lightning was trying to stifle a laugh alongside Sazh, who was doing a much worse job at it. The only ones not in on it were Barthandelus and myself.

'What was so funny? All he did was slam his foot, perhaps he tripped and had to prevent himself from falling over by doing so. So then why did they look like they wanted laugh before that. All he did before that was stop when I told him to after I caught Anima and I heard him move… O my god.' The realization set me off as well. The action itself may not have been hilarious to me, but the fact that he would go to such extremes to serve me did leave me all giddy inside. Together we all enjoyed ourselves at the knight's expense.

Once we all calmed down I decided it was time to speak up. "I must say Kall, you've done well to lighten all our moods and for that I must commend you."

He seemed a little shocked, but replied swiftly. "I thank you for your kind word sir."

"As do I, now on to the reason were all here." All those present sat up straight, intent on hearing what I had to say. The mood shifted back to a more serious state, but one with a less depressing tone.

"The guild from now until given further orders you will all act as if we are in a world-class threat." The Guardians seemed shocked by this. This was the first time since the invasion of the World-Beast to the realm back in Yggdrasil, that a world-class threat was issued. The order meant that everyone, including me, is to be fully equipped at all times, regardless of rank. First to speak up was Anima.

"Why so urgent? Are we to be attacked soon?" Her personality now more in line with the situation at hand.

"No, but as of…"

00:40:00

"… Forty minutes ago I sensed a change throughout the whole guild and I believe it is worthy of a world-class threat." I let the statement hang and once it was clear nobody had questions I continued, I looked over to my left.

"Anima I know you have the ability to see the first two levels in their entirety, including the immediate area around the guild, right?" She gave a nod.

"I want you to check the outside and see if were still were we're supposed to be." She gave another nod and closed her eyes. The only note that she was doing anything being the small purple shine underneath her eyelids. While she did that I looked at the five around me and they all seemed to want the same answer.

"Guilds usually have multiple floors guarded by any number of means. Anima over there is host to the first. Being host to said floor gives her the ability to see the outside of the structure from anywhere. The reason I had her check is because the guild is normally stationed in a flat open plane so it's easy to spot even in a storm. If we are still there then things may not be as bad as I believed. If not, well we'll see." This seemed to sate there curiosity and killed just enough time for Anima finish her peek outside.

She opened her eyes and spoke. "You were right Erdrick-sama, The Summoner's Guild is no longer in its usual spot. We seem to have been transported in the middle of a large plot of forest."

"Could you see any discerning features around us?" I needed to know if I could find my way back if necessary.

"No, but the forest seems to stretch farther to the south and give way to grass planes further north if the sun is to be believed." Anima spoke not knowing of the internal battle in my head.

'No, so close to the grasslands, just a few more degrees north.(Sigh) I guess the trees do add a good stealth element to the guild, but I just wish we got the same terrane as in Yggdrasil.' Somewhere in the strange land a powerful skeleton suddenly sneezed.

"Is that all you can see?"

"Sorry Erdrick-sama the trees are blocking most of my vision." Apologized Anima.

"Its fine Anima, but we need to know where we are and what we're up against in order to react to it properly." The idea was simple. We needed information.

"What do you suggest we do then Erdrick-sama?" asked Kall.

"Well that's simple. We go out and check." The effect of the announcement was instant. A resounding outcry from all three Guardians.

"Erdrick-sama I cannot condone you leaving the premises of the guild under such dangerous circumstances." First to speak was Barthandelus.

"As your faithful knight Erdrick-sama I too cannot allow you leap into danger like that." Next was Kall. That only left one Guardian to go.

"Absolutely not! You are not leaving this guild until I say it's safe to do so! I will not allow our leader, much less my little brother, to get killed in an unknown land by some unknown beast." The final outburst was from Anima who seemed rather against the idea.

'And here I thought I was the guild master.'

(Sigh) "Don't worry, it was never my intention to be the one to leave, at least not yet." They all let out a sigh in relief.

"Although it is my job as Final-King to stand both for and with my people, I am at the moment unsure I am able to do even that properly." I now had my elbows on the table and my hands clamped together.

'This is professional looking, right?'

"What do you mean Erdrick-sama? Is something wrong with your magic? Have you also been affected by the event?!" Yelled Kall.

"I am not sure how the event has affected me, but it may have caused a disturbance with my more iconic abilities. And once the meeting is concluded I would like to head to the guild arena to make sure I am not handicapped for what's to come." I was trying to play it off, but the prospect of my prime means of spell casting being cut off in this new world was rather… concerning to say the least.

"If you believe the situation was so dire why wait to have it resolved. Should you not have seen to it first?" Questioned Barthandelus, a slight edge to his words.

"There were more important things to deal with before I could worry about myself." I did not waver under Barthandelus' gaze.

"And what could me more important than our creators life! Had an enemy sent assassins, you may as well be left defenseless and at their mercy!" He and the other Guardians rose out of their seats in agreement with him.

'Looks like they really don't like the idea of me dying. I gotta say it makes me happy to know that. Even so this next line is going to sound straight out of a cheap anime, regardless of how true it is.' I stood to add credit to what I was about to say.

"I refuse, as the only King of this guild, to allow my people to die when I could have saved them. I knew I may be walking into danger by not confirming my abilities, but I was not about to allow my people to perish if they were also affected." I stopped my speech for a second as I saw the guardians visibly recoil at my words.

'Good, a weakness.' I pushed harder.

"You ask me what's more important than my life. What else than all of yours, for what is a king without his people? What is a man without the ones he holds dear? I would gladly give my life if it meant making sure yours were safe." At that part Kall seemed to gain back his voice.

"But you mustn't think like that my lord, we as your subjects should be the only ones giving up our lives! We are worthless if we can't protect the man who gave us life, so please do not think yourself expendable for us!" My temper seemed to only rise at his words.

"Are you an idiot?! What point is there in giving your life for somebody who isn't willing to do the same? I refuse to be a king that uses his people as pawns! People aren't simply tools to be tossed away once used, they are individuals that should be treated as such!" At this point I had fallen deep into my persona.

"A king is supposed to stand for his people not on top of them! I will NEVER be the kind of king that simply uses others for their own gains. I would rather die than be that type of scum!" It wasn't until I stopped that I realized I had been shouting. It also seemed like the rest of the Guardians had taken their seats and hung their heads down in shame.

'Perhaps I went a little overboard there, but for some reason what Kall said just set my blood on fire. I know I never liked for people to die without a good reason, but that outburst was far more than what I'm used to. Also what was all that about being a king? Mabey I've been changed more that I previously believed.' I retook my seat now that the atmosphere had cooled down. I thought of continuing the meeting, but Anima beat me to it.

"Is that how you really feel Erdrick-sama?" Her gaze did not rise from the table.

"One hundred percent." I gave no room for doubt in my response. All their heads looked at each other before giving a positive nod to Anima.

Anima then began to speak again, but this time I could see a fire in her eyes. "If that's true, then we must also strive to do the same if we are to be worthy of your life Erdrick-sama." She gave me a fist pump as the rest gave an approving nod.

'I seem to have lit a fire within them by accident with that speech.'

"There is one condition though." She held up one finger as she spoke.

'A condition?' My eyebrow rose questioningly.

"You mustn't risk your life without one of us there. If we aren't given the chance to do the same, then we would also be scum." Her eyes held small tears in them when she spoke, but tried to keep up a strong front, that made my eyes widen.

'They would really go so far for me? To forever be ready to die for me?' I fought the urge to let my persona drop and held my head up high.

"Truly I thank all of you for your concern and as such I must say I am sorry, but I cannot comply with your request…"

"But Erdrick-sama-" I raised my hand to stop her.

"…Unless you also promise to listen to my orders when I give them, I would prefer not to lose a comrade over something foolish as a pointless sacrifice." They seemed stunned before a resounding "Yes" echoed in the room.

"Good now on to the next piece of business." I gave a moment for everyone to settle down and as I felt a small metaphysical wire in the back of my mind snap.

'It seems to have worn off, faster than I had expected, but this gives me a perfect excuse to talk about that.'

"The business of what to do with what is to be our newest Guardians." I gesture to the five seated around me, including the one laying on the floating platform. All eyes were on them and it showed that they were not used to it.

"Uh, hi" Was the only response from the group.

'Wow, they suck under pressure. Probably should help them out and get on with the introductions.' I brought my hand up to my mouth to start.

"Ahum, if you would all listen, I would like for everyone to give proper introductions to our future guild members. They have already meet the requirements to be Guardians and are simply waiting on their final member to wake before they decide. So it's for the best that they learn who you are and what you do before they join. Since they already know enough about Barthandelus I suggest you go first Anima." I gave a quick glare to Barthandelus before looking over to Anima who seemed a little too happy to be up first.

"Hello, as you may have already heard I'm Anima, Guardian of the first two floors of the Summoner's guild. I have over six hundred confirmed kills and hold the title of strongest Guardian." Her beaming smile gave the whole thing a cynical feel to it.

A question from Hope stopped the energetic girl's introduction. "Wait, I thought a Guardian could only be mediator of one floor?"

"Not necessarily, although it is normal to have one Guardian per floor, there are exceptions for particularly powerful ones. As you just heard Anima is the strongest of the three."

'Although true, all guardians here hold a title that coincides with their attributes.'

"There are only four Guardians to the gods? Is it really that hard to be made one?" This time it was Sazh.

I look over to the other Guardians and send them a **{Message}** simply saying.

- _I'll explain late._

"Yes and no, while it is very hard to become a Guardian we also have a limit to how many we can have, so we can only choose the best."

"What like a size limit?" re-spoke Sazh.

"More like a point limit. We as a guild are given a limited number of points to distribute amongst any number of Guardians, but with diminishing returns." I was now just straight up telling them the guilds level system.

"So big-shot, how many you packing. It's has be a lot considering you only used three." Sazh asked with a cheerful tone.

'I can't say I have 700 or it'll sound gamey and weird…'

"It's not as simple as giving each guardian one but rather how many each Guardian Is trusted with. All three of your seniors are rank ten Guardians, each are capable of destroying an entire nation." I had begun to become more exited talking about the games mechanics.

'At least I'd assume they are national threat level if they have all their abilities.'

"So what yar' sayn' is we almost took down one of your most powerful Guardians by ourselves?" Fang seemed rather pleased with her conclusion. One that was about to be crushed.

"Pitiful L'Cie, you think I was fighting you seriously? I had only used a fraction of my true strength, even you yourselves were at your peak." The condescending attitude came from the resident Fal'Cie.

"Oh, that's a lode of crap and you know it." Before Snow could continue I placed my staff in front of him.

"As much as you don't want to hear it, it's true. Even with your Eidolons you still only reached around a rank three guardian." It was a harsh reality they had to deal with now rather than later were it could kill them. Snow fell back into his seat looking rather glum.

"I'm also sorry to say I do not have the appropriate points necessary to make you all rank ten." They had to deal with not being the biggest fish in the sea if there to deal with this new world. They all gave me betrayed expressions.

'Time for the curveball'

"But then again you were never meant to be rank ten powerhouses. No I wanted you six to be a well-oiled machine, you are supposed to be an assault force not a defensive one." They seemed to perk up at my words.

"The original reason of leaving you with Barthandelus was to improve your teamwork so you could be formidable even without the rank ten abilities. That's why I agreed to let you postpone your decision, the choice needed to be made by all of you initially. Together you all will be a Guardian." They all gave me a rather hopeful look now.

'Looks like motivating people is easier than I thought.'

"That's not to say you'll be individually weak, you'll still get six Guardian ranks each. No small number to sneeze at. So stop being so upset and think of how powerful you'll be together rather than how much weaker you are than a single rank ten. Am I understood?" They all seemed pleased now and loudly announced a ""Yes"".

"Good. Now, I'm sorry I took so much of your time, Anima would you kindly continue." I had actually spoken far more than I wanted to on the topic because of how much I liked to talk about the game.

"No, harm done Erdrick-sama, I do oh so, love watching you be passionate." She threw a small wink at me.

"Sigh, do you have to make everything sexual." I asked annoyed.

"Yup, now back to my job here at the guild." She said while using her thumb to point to herself.

"I am to be the guilds first line of defense against invaders. And In my six years of service, less than two dozen intruders have made it passed me." She had her arms up in a flexing manner. I face palmed at her display and drowned out the next part of her introduction.

'I know I wrote into her flavor text to be an energetic, perverted older sister, but I never put a limit to how far she would go with that. To see it taken to this level is just embarrassing. I may not have a sister in my old world, but this sure feels like what I would expect an embarrassing older sister to act.' My thoughts were pried away by Anima's next words.

"Oh right, I almost forgot didn't I? I haven't shown you any of my abilities have I?' The five gave a weary shake of their heads at her question.

'Anima's personality is rather energetic considering she's talking about killing, so their reactions are expected. Even I'm a little off put by it.'

"Then I how's about I show you. Can't have you in the dark about my abilities if we're going to be partners now can I." She jumped on top of the large table and unveiled her hand wraps.

'Wait, she isn't actually going to do it now is she?' I felt a small hole in the pit of my stomach grow in anxiety.

"First, although I may not look like it I'm actually a boxer." She got inter her brawler stance. She threw a few quick punches and kicks that each blew strong gusts of wind wherever they were aimed.

'Okay, it's just her standard abilities. I was worried for a second there.'

"Wait, then why wear the robe? Why not wear something more suited to your fighting style?" Asked the blond of the group.

'I guess he would know what a brawler needs to fight.'

"Well Erdrick-sama says it's because it catches people off guard when they plan to fight me, but I'm pretty sure it's because he has a thing for this outfit." She gives a small twirl that ended in a seductive pose.

I stay impassive at the statement. 'I do not have a kimono fetish, dammit.' The piercing stares from the females of the group finally got to me.

"The outfit is entirely strategic. After all how many people scouted the guild and came back prepared to fight a pure Summoner, only for you to crush them in close combat?" She pouted at that.

"Spoil sport. Well whatever, even if they come back again I still have my trump card if they make it passed the first floor." She stood up and chest out, clearly proud of her statement.

"Trump card? You mean your summon?" It was Lightning's turn to ask.

"Yup" Just like that the girl smashed her fist together and the room grew cold.

'Shit, she should know that doing that now is a terrible idea!' I began to rise in hopes of stopping her, but was too late, the spell had already started.

 **[Come and I shall share your pain, come and we shall feel together, ANIMA]**

The room grew colder and the lights in the room dimmed as Anima's shadow seemed to expand across the table. Almost as if the shadow itself was drinking in the light and twisting it into an impregnable darkness.

'What is this? This isn't how it worked in the game! Shit I have to work fast!'

The shadow had now starched across the entire table. Except unlike before, were it had been endless, now give way to an image underneath. Within the now reflective darkness the L'Cie could now see what they could only describe as a demon. It figure seemed to act as if it were Anima's reflection, but rather than the sweet girl above, below the threshold was a creature of hell.

The head of the creature was like that of a screaming mummy dried of all fluids, its teeth were like fangs and set as a row of teeth ready to shred. The horn like protrusions on its head, right below some sort of crown, gave the creature an oddly regal, yet primal feel. Emptied sockets were its eyes were supposed to be are barely covered by small bands running across them. Old gray hair that reached passed the things body flew in contrast to gravity, for rather than down the hair seemed to levitate upwards towards the group. The being's hands held razor sharp points to them that looked like they were made to puncture and kill pray. In all it was a terribly horrifying sight to witness such a fiend brought to life.

The L'Cie that could pry their eyes from the sight looked up to see Anima had also changed slightly. Her posture was now slightly hunched over and rather than having her hair as an unkempt mess, it now flowed silkily over the front of her face. But what was truly stunning was how it covered both her eyes, yet every now and then, it gave way to the burning red orb below the locks. The look sent an unfiltered felling of pain, which seemed to be the creature bellow's natural state, to anyone who looked directly into it. Together the duo had left the five L'Cie stricken with fear.

'This is far worse than the game could ever have recreated. I have to put a stop to this right now.'

 **{~}**

"Anima cease this now and return to your base form immediately." I tried my best to keep my voice steady.

She did not reply, but instead gave me a questioning turn of her head. I did not flinch as her lone red eye bore into mine. She conceded and closed her lone eye. After doing so swung her head back and let her face phase through her locks. Just like that the room returned to its former state. The transformation had been so sudden that my eyes took a second to readjust to the newly lit room.

"Was something wrong Erdrick-sama? Was the resonance between me and **[Anima]** not up to your standards? Should the room perhaps been entirely consumed by our domain? I wasn't too sure if I should have gone so far given how long it's been since I've last done so."

'Jesus Christ, that wasn't even full power! And I was thinking of fighting that not too long ago!'

"No Anima, the resonance was fine, but perhaps using that form was just a tad to shocking for our guest." I gestured over to the frozen Heroes. They all sat stiff in their chairs eyes wide, ether facing Anima or the table were her dark counterpart had resided.

"See what I mean? They only just got out of their hell with Barthandelus and you decide it's a good idea to show them that." I raise an eyebrow at her. Once the full weight of what she had done hit her she began to panic.

"I-I didn't mean to scare them Erdrick-sama, It was only to show them what I could do. Oh, nononono this is bad. What if they got too scared and their brains broke! What if they do survive, but they never want to talk to me again! What if they see me as some sort of dark deity now? I can't handle that kind of pressure! What do I do Erdrick-sama?!" She was now freely bawling about what she had done.

'Hmm, maybe I should stop leading her on now.' I mentally smirked at how well things had actually gone considering how unprepared I had been.

"Don't worry Anima, after realizing what you were doing I prepared a set of **[Wipe Memory]** , **[Sleep]** and **[Stop]** spells to keep them looking shocked. Although they won't last long dew to the short notice." She seemed lost for a second before she sighed in relief.

"Why let me worry so much Erdrick-sama, I almost had a heart attack after that." She had now begun to just lay flat on the table in emotional exhaustion.

"If I had told you from the start what would you have learned? You still almost mentally scarred them, regardless of it actually happening, you didn't take time to think about your actions." I gave her a glair to add to my point. She turned away with a bashful expression on her face.

"I suppose your right… So what do I do to make up for it?" she asked.

"That's up for them to decide, but for now all you can do is take them to a bed and let them sleep comfortably until they awaken tomorrow. We'll just have to wait till then and after that get an answer on whether they want to be Guardians or not." I decided it was now time for the final member of this group to get in on the conversation.

"It's the best we can do for now… wouldn't you say, Vanille?" I looked behind me to see the pale girl sitting at the edge of the floating platform. Her eyes were steadfast even having seen what Anima could do.

'She really has gotten stronger, to see that and be unfazed. Impressive.' Now we both stood still gazing at each other like a pair of fierce rivals. Anima seemed rather lost at the stare down between her creator and the stern, yet delicate, looking individual starring up at him.

 **A/N: For those who didn't get it. Kall literally stopped when told to. That means he stopped mid step and kept shaking from the stress, creating that rattling sound. Also yes, the figure reflected in the shadow is the Overdrive of Anima from FF10 and don't worry I will have a reason for that. As bullshit as that reason is, but hey I wanted to have its so I did.**

 **Upcoming chapter discussions. Next everyone finally gets to see what my "Super subtle not at all hinted at" abilities are. Also what will be Vanille's answer to becoming a guardian be? Will she accept working alongside her most hated tormentor? And why has Erdrick refused to use his full abilities yet? Find out next time on Dreams of a king, maybe I don't know I'm kind of just winging this shit.**

 **Till next time Readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you clamed I did.

 **Note** : Carful, more shameless crossovers ahead. You've been warned.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

'Ah, the Summoner's pit, rather morbid name if you ask me, but god dammit if it wasn't impressive.' I began to admire the seamlessly boundless sky filled with overlapping clouds and endless starlight. The structure itself was that of a colosseum, its walls and stands were made of a semi black stone. The floor was covered in dirt and sand. A rather standard layout, but one that held a lot of significance in my head.

'So much HP.' I internally whined about an old experience.

"Are you waiting for something Erdrick-sama?" Asked a voice behind me.

"No, I was just admiring the arena. Good job maintaining this place so well." I praised Kall.

"Your words are too kind my lord. I was simply doing as I was made to." Replied the Knight.

'Do they have to be so uptight with me all the time? Sigh, let's just get on with this.'

"Kall, Barthandelus, be ready to kill me if anything goes wrong. If this fails or worse, gets out of hand, I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death. Do you two understand?" I didn't show it, but I was rather worried of what could possibly transpire.

"Surly the situation wouldn't warrant such drastic measures Erdrick-sama?" Kall seemed hesitant to make such a promise.

"Hopefully not, but I rather be ready for any contingency's that may form." I began my walk to the appropriate distance away.

"Bu-" Kall reached for his creator, but was stopped by an ornate staff in front his face.

"Stay your actions Kall. Listen to your orders and follow them." It was Barthandelus.

"Barthandelus you can't be okay with this!?"

"No, I am not, but I suggest you have a little faith in the actions of our creator. Unless you feel your judgment is above his?" The word were smooth, but firm in there accusation.

Kall seemed to back down, now having remembered a conversation from earlier. "Fine, but regardless of what happens I shall try my best to protect my king." He was set on his decision.

The elder looking man gave a small smile. "I would expect nothing less." With that his old visage changed and morphed to his fighting form. The pearl white armor and multiple watching faces, lined with Latin scriptures, were now on full display. He was ready to comply with his masters wishes.

'Alright I'm finally at the perfect distance, I swear this place is like a mile long. Why did I originally make it so big?' I shook my head to rid it of useless thoughts. I would need my full concentration for this next part.

(Inhale/Exhale)

"Alright, are you two ready!? I'm about to begin!" I shouted across the field.

"Yes Erdrick-sama, do not worry. We shall protect you." replied the Kall. Barthandelus only gave a nod.

'I wish I was that confident as them, but if this ends up going wrong then they may just need to kill me.' I began by pulling out two basic looking staffs out of my inventory. The first, being the one on the left, was entirely made of gray stone and sat balanced on the ground, it rose a single inch above my head ending on a flat T stone top. The second, being the one on the right, was a birch mahogany colored stick that stood three inches over me and stopped on a point with serval branching paths below the top.

I gave a look to my left. 'Ah, **Cronus's staff** one of my favorites. Although I do normally prefer the others, this suite the situation well.' The thing that made **Cronus's staff** so useful now, was because not only did it add a collection of time spells to my capabilities, but it also increased the effectiveness of my status effects. Not just debuffs, but also regular effect spells were given the increase. While wielding the weapon both my supportive and de-protective spells would be cast at significantly higher levels than normal.

I turned my gaze to the right. 'And one I haven't used in a long time. **Gaia's Blessing.** ' The second staff was useful for keeping not only myself, but my companions alive. It, like my other staff, boosted my exiting spells while giving me a few new ones. But rather than buffs **Gaia's Blessing** increased my restorative capabilities, while lending me control over several AOE healing spells.

'Weird how useful two originally legacy-class pieces of equipment can be when upgraded.' True enough both staffs only fell into the 5th, out of seven, rank of equipment in the game, but through a lot of data crystal farming I had ascended the two into becoming Divine-class. The upgrades had given the weapons the effect of upping the level of whatever spell I cast that coincided with their effects, thus why I choose these two.

'If I don't change then I may still be able to help if _they_ rebel. Well enough stalling, time to get on with this test.' Now I began by slamming both staffs down and began my spell.

 **[Summon Rank 0: Fly]**

A tiny ball of light formed in front of me before it dimed and showed a 2 millimeter small fly floating were the light had been. The creature floated stationary were it had been summoned.

'Well it worked, not that I expected it not to with a Rank 0, but still its strange feeling connected to a fly. I can feel a sort of leash around it with a string leading back to me. It's not intrusive, but rather forgettable if I'm not paying attention to it, yet if I want it to it comes to the forefront of my mind. Strange… now to see if it listens to me.' I mentally ordered the fly to on top of my hand and it did. Next I told it to do tricks in between the gaps in my wooden staff, which it performed flawlessly.

'Good, but I guess a fly would be easy to control a fly. On to the next couple of test.'

 **[Return]**

Just like that the fly seemed to fade out of existence and back to its previous dimension.

'Getting rid of them seems easy enough. Next comes what happens if I don't do that.'

 **[Summon Rank 0: Mosquito, level 5]**

Like before the summon came in a ball of light, unlike before this one it was about three feet across. Once the light faded the now giant mosquito hung in its place.

'Looks like the level summoning is still in, but defaults to minimum when not specified. This is weird though, I know I should at least be a little creeped out by a giant insect, but it's like the mosquito couldn't possibly be a threat to me. Perhaps it's because I summoned it… regardless I need to continue with the experiment.' I looked over to the two standing at a distance.

"Kall, I require your assistance."

"Yes my lord." The knight quickly ran over. Once arrived I continued.

"I need you to kill the summon, but before you do clip its wing." I said stocky.

"As you command my king." Without hesitation Kall pulled out his double edged broadsword and readied it to strike.

'I need to see if it'll still obey me even when attacked. Also what happens to it if it's killed?' With his first wing Kall sliced through its wing like air. The Bug dropped to the ground as I felt the line in my head make what seemed like a ring, I calmed it and ordered it to stay still. It did as it was told, even as Kall's sword rose to finish it off. With the second swing Kall cleaved the insect in half.

The insect's body fell to the ground, juices and organs spewed onto the ground. The creature twitched lightly before stopping completely as I felt the string in my head sever.

'So the connection is only for commands and not an actual mental melding.' I secretly ordered the severed half of the creature's wing to **[Return].** The detached half quickly faded out of existence.

'Looks like I can **[Return]** specific parts of a summon and not just the thing as a whole. Now to see how far I can stretch that return command.' I turned over to the third living entity in the room.

"Barthandelus would you kindly burn the remains." Kall had now moved back to his previous location. Barthandelus gave a nod and let loose the appropriate spell.

 **[Fire]**

A single second passed as the spell flew to its intended target and incinerated the remains. The spell seemed to take care not to burn me as it charred what was left.

"Thank you Barthandelus." He gave a bow as I looked over to the ashes remaining.

 **[Return]**

The ashes did not change.

'So completely destroying it changes its ability to **[Return]** , but not if it's just dead **.** What else should I try? I know.'

 **[Revive]**

For a second the spell had no effect and I thought it had failed, but before I could call it the ashes began to glow and clumped together. They continued to do so for three seconds before the shine faded and showed the insect return, minus its missing wing.

'So at the very least summons can be revived, but not with everything if it's not all available, interesting.'

 **[Return]**

"Now on to some bigger fish."

'Literally.'

"Barthandelus, can you levitate water?" he nodded.

"Good, I need you to make a sphere of water about ten feet in diameter in front of me." He did not question the order and began his work by casting **[Water]** spells and levitating them ahead of me.

As he did I looked through my internal summoning list of rank zero. It was comprised of simple creations like insects, plants or small objects like paper. 'For the most part it was a useless rank in the game, but now it seemed almost invaluable for things like food if we can't eat what's in this new world. That and insects make great spies, even back in Yggdrasil they were irreplaceable for such a purpose.' I smiled to myself, remembering how often I used flies to gather information.

" **It is done Kami-sama**." Spoke the giant.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Erdrick is fine no need to call me god." This had been a problem ever since we had left the throne room.

" **My apologies creator-sama.** " He replied.

'Okay, he did that one on purpose. Sigh, whatever let's just get on with this.'

"Just keep up the water until I say otherwise Barthandelus."

 **[Summon Rank 1: Goldfish]**

A flash of light later and the empty ball of water now held a three foot large orange fish waiting steadily for orders.

'That is one big goldfish, probably because rank one doesn't fall below level five. I am glad to see summons not specifically put into the game can be used if they fall within the prerequisite of the rank. Rank one was all about regular species found on earth after all.'

After a few commands to test its loyalty I decided to try issuing and order that creatures would not normally condone to.

'Jump.' Quickly as it was ordered the fish flew out of the sphere and began its desperate flop around as it tried to breath.

 **[Return]**

After it vanished I began to think. 'So even though it knew it would die, the fish still jumped out. It seemed like my orders take higher priority that their own survival instincts.

'That's pretty scary when you think about it.' I shake my head of the thought and move on.

'Now were getting into the real problem areas, ranks two and above. The problems didn't necessarily stem from the levels the summons had, but rather what was being summoned. Like with zero, rank one was just regular species of life found in nature. While things two and above now began to have some real sentience to them, especially if _that_ particular aspect of the game was still achievable.' As I gathered the resources necessary to bring in my next summon and looked through the list of potential choices, I thought back to why this may be a problem. To know exactly what made ranks 2 and up so dangerous one must first know about my characters special, a person would have to know what made me Yggdrasil's most fearsome Summoner.

Back in the game the least picked class by anyone was by far the Summoners. The reason being that out of all the other classes in the game, Summoners had the lowest stat growth. The initial summons of the class are just regular mobs that just about anyone could cut through with ease. Not to mention the experience cost and cooldown time to the bigger summons was monstrous. And the fact that only one character could be tied to one account, so unless you wanted to undo your hundreds of hours of work, not many people wanted to waste levels on an almost useless class. Hence why not a single person in the game had the full set of Summoner classes within their build. Nobody, until me that is.

To clarify, the Summoners progression tree had several tiers to it and those tiers were broken up as such. Summoner, High Summoner, Grand Summoner and True Summoner as listed in the games strategy guide. With the terrible stats and expensive mobs one gets from sinking over thirty points into the class, why would anyone spec into a full Summoner?

'Well let's just say I was too stubborn after using twenty points towards the class to stop and boy am I glad I did.' The thing that isn't listed anywhere in the game or even the strategy guide is that there is a secret fifth Summoner rank. Once a player, namely me, reaches the end of the Summoner tree, another section opens up called Final Summoner. Once activated the class completely reworks how the summoning class works as a whole.

Were before EXP was required to summon things, now it was just MP like other spells. Normally a summon would end on a timer or when you zoned out of an area, but now it was until it was dismissed or killed. Before the summoning cost would be based on the level you made it, now the summons were split into specific ranks of 0-5 based on how lethal they were and how much they could grow given higher levels.

As impressive and as interesting as that all was, it was only when I received a message from the GM, explaining all the aspects of the skill that I realized just how unique it was. The thing that made Final Summoner so different, was the same reason it wasn't listed anywhere. The class violated several copyright rules.

The class had been conceived as a form of creative release for people in the development group. Truth being that the creations made as creative release were most of the time illegal. Not illegal in the sense that they broke the approved content rating of the game, but rather that the likenesses used were not owned by said developers. So because none of the developers wanted to just delete their creations they made a compromise. They created a secret fifth Summoner class were they secretly put all the models they had made.

Thus when I achieved the secret rank I got access to all their creations. The pool of summons I was given ranged from all video game media, whenever someone just felt like recreating an iconic monster or creature from another game or simply wanted to test their abilities at working the engine, regardless it would end up in my summoning pool.

After getting the ability I was congratulated and warned by the developers to keep my capabilities secret, for fear of getting the company sued. I was still allowed to use the regular summons, but apparently they never accounted for someone actually reaching the class, so when I threatened to tell we struck a deal. The deal was that I would play solo and never post anything about the class having existed, even to my friends. In exchange I could request a skin to be made and added into summoning list once a month. They agreed right away not wanting to take their chances of me changing my mind. Had they done their research they would have known I don't have friends or party up with anyone anyways and that I didn't care for social media all that much. In reality I had given up nothing and gotten a pretty sweet deal.

After that I became even more secluded and spent most of my time admiring the spot on models they had created. They even took the time to optimize their stats as if they were real, it made the experience much more enjoyable. I even started to create fun little crossover battles whenever I got bored.

Unfortunately the fact that they are just skins may not be so true anymore. If they all become what they were modeled after, then things may just go awry real quick.

The process of remembering why I had to be careful took about two seconds while I let the spell charged up and I picked my choice. 'No more time to be scared over what if's, it's time to take action.'

 **[Summon Rank 2: Deathclaw]**

In contrast to the previous attempts the summon did not appear in a flash of light, but rather it began by molding the dirt and sand in front of me into the shape of the creature. Once within the general shape of the beast was complete it began to shake itself clean of the clay like dirt that covered its body.

'Also notoriously hard to control. A good test-bed for whether I can control them or not.'

Having finished I could now see the monster in its entirety. The Deathclaw stood at an impressive nine feet tall on two feet and sported a dark, scale like, leather skin. Its head had horns twice the size to that of a ram and teeth capable of ripping flesh to shreds. Its form was rippling with muscle that it used to swing its powerful limbs. Each of its main appendages had claws that seemed straight out of a monster movie and a tail that looked strong enough to sever a tree from its trunk. Its eyes held a primal, but intelligent, look to them. This was the definition of an alpha predator.

'Shit, this thing looks way more terrifying in real life. Even so I don't feel that fear. I know I should, standing a few feet from it and all, but the sense of wanting to run away just isn't there. What the hell, why aren't I scared?' I was cut off by the beast making a snorting sound.

"You wouldn't happen to know English would you?" I asked jokingly

(Snort)

"Huh, can you actually understand me?"

(Snort)

"Well that's neat, but do you know why you're here?"

(Snort)(Snort)

"No, huh… will you listen to my orders?"

(Snort)

"Really? Why so willing?"

(Snort)(Snort)(Snort)

"Right no ability to talk, sorry. Well let's see how well you can listen to commands."

"Go drown in that water." The creature did not reply and simply trekked over to the sphere I was pointing at.

'Wow, talk about complete control.'

"Okay you can stop and **[Return]** to your… dimension?' The pounding feet of the beast slowly vanished as its body returned to the earth as if it had never left.

'Well, that was an experience, but it seems like my control over them is absolute. Since that worked it's probably for the best if I just move on to rank five. Now that's going to be a whole new ballgame.'

"Erdrick-sama, what was that creature? It looked fearsome enough to take down a dozen men, yet you stood as if the creature was but, a pet. Do you really have sway over such beast?" I was asked by Kall.

'Right, I almost never used them in regular battle so he's never seen any of my more robust summons.'

"Yes, it appears, at least for now, I have not been weakened by the event. Also for future reference that beast was called a Deathclaw, a form of alpha predator where it comes from. But something I can easily handle if the need had arisen." He seemed impressed.

"To have such authority over a fearsome beast like that, truly you are meant to rule."

'It was just a level 21, no need to be so critical. Had that rampaged even my level five magic could deal with it.' I internally sweat drop.

I cough into my hand to break the strange atmosphere. "Regardless you'd best be ready Kall. I am about to skip a few ranks and this next one may not be as willing to listen as the last." Realizing he had acted prematurely Kall returned to his battle ready stance.

'Alright now for the final test. Rank five are equivalent to a boss battle in games so this will truly test how much power I have in this new world.'

"Summon Rank five, Grigori…" A moment passed and… no reaction.

'What? That's not right, I didn't even feel a spell activate there. Do I not have access to Rank five summons?' as I began to contemplate my dilemma Barthandelus' booming voice pulled be back.

" **Erdrick-sama perhaps such powerful summons require an incantation? A way to lure in the creature to you from wherever it resides.** " I looked up and thought back.

'In game I never needed anything like that, but then again that was just me pulling textures from a file onto another module. Perhaps I do need a mantra, but I don't know any incantations… I guess I'll just wing it and hope it works.' I raised my staff to the sky and began my chant.

 **[Break from your endless chain to serve a new fate, Grigori!]**

For a while nothing happened and I began to beret myself for my actions.

'Ahh, that was so embarrassing and it didn't even do shit. It could have at least-'I was stopped by a powerful force that seemed pulled at the very air. Both Guardians were immediately on guard at the pressure.

'Why does the air feel so thick? It's not aggravating, but it sure as hell isn't pleasant. Is this what happens when a summoning fails.' My thoughts were proven wrong as the clouds in the sky coiled together and turned a tainted red. They swirled for a moment before exploding outwards and reveling a colossal red dragon falling towards the arena.

'It worked? I just said what came to mind when I think of Grigori leaving his world. Mabey that's all I need, just a form of beacon to me through my words.' With that final thought Grigori made his touchdown within the arena.

Now that the giant had landed its full size was far beyond any that came before it. Standing well over Barthandelus and even the colosseum its self, Grigori was the definition of huge. His body was that of a quadruped and covered in blood red scales, its face was that of a dragon and eyes were that of a lizard. They gave off an other-worldly glow if stared onto hard enough, an almost unreal feeling was present in those eyes. The monster had its wings detracted so as not to damage the structure.

" **I have come as you have requested Seneschal, what need do you have for me?"** The massive creature asked while lowering its head to meet my eyes.

'Seneschal? Why call me that? Unless, Are its memories changed so it would obey me? Do creatures I summon have their thoughts altered to prevent them from disobeying be… no time for that Erdrick, back to reality. If he really thinks I'm the Seneschal then I have nothing to fear.'

"I ask you Grigori, who is your master? Who governs all life?" I asked the dragon.

" **Who else, but you Seneschal, governor of all life in this endless cycle."** Bellowed the titan.

"Excellent, now **[Return],** I shall call upon you when I have need."

" **As you command my master, I shall await your call.** " The dragon leapt back and spread its wings wide, catching the air under them, as it began to soar back to where it came from.

'So even rank fives are incapable of disobeying be… talk about overpowered.' As I began to ponder the implications of such a power, Kall decided to speak up.

"W-What manner of beast was that Erdrick-sama? Its presence was that of a divine being and still you stood unaffected by it. Its origins were that of divinity and still it bowed its head to you. Does your power truly transcend the realm of gods?" Kall's words became more and more in disbelief as he went on.

'I hate to lie to him, but if such a show of power is what I need to keep them from questioning my strength, then…" I stood up starter and let my voice ring out.

"Yes, I have reached beyond the realm of gods and tamed creations mightier than even that. I have ascended past the scope of man and returned with them to defend my Kingdome." The speech was short, but accentuated the grandeur of my words.

Kall seemed stunned for a second before he began to kneel in respect. "Truly you are the greatest of all Kings Erdrick-sama."

'God acting is hard, but it has to be done. I mean really, who would follow a weak king? I have to showcase that I'm strong enough to rule them.'

" **What is a Seneschal creator-sama?** " questioned the non-human.

"Oh nothing, it just means god." I said offhandedly as I continued to question myself internally. Unfortunately I failed to notice the wide eyed expression on Barthandelus' face at the words.

" **So even beings of such a level call him God, he is truly deserving of his title."** Barthandelus whispering to himself as he returned to his human form.

"Although I must ask Seneschal-sama, why not have Anima here with us. Had we needed to face such a foe, would it not have been best to have all the Guardians here?" Questioned the elder looking man.

'I guess Seneschal is better than kami or straight god-sama.'

"For the most part Anima didn't come because she had other matters to attend to." I motioned for them to follow me down the hallway.

"Does it have to do with the L'Cie you plan on adding to our ranks?" Asked Barthandelus as he and Kall fell in behind me.

"Yes, she requested to be the one to take care of them while they rested. It's her way of apologizing for what she did, not that she won't take whatever punishment they give her, but it's something she choose to do." We continued down the corridor.

"That reminds me Barthandelus, don't think I've forgotten about you punishment ether. If they decide they want a fight you to the death, after they become guardians, then you best prepare yourself because I doubt you'll leave unscathed." The strange pressure retuned in a restricted form.

The power seemed to shut the elder's mouth, but Kall decided to pick up where he had left off. "Then I must ask Erdrick-sama, what of that other girl, the one you spoke to at the throne room? The conversation between the two of you was rather… heated, was there some form of dispute the two of you had before we arrived and what was that promise you spoke of?" The force surrounding me now disappeared.

"Ah yes, Vanille, the thing with that conversation is…"

 **/Flashback/**

"You want to fight me?"

"Yes, you heard me. I want a real chance to fight you, and this time it won't end like last time!" Yelled a defiant Vanille.

"You mean you won't nearly piss yourself in fear next time." I taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I-I just made a mistake last time. I won't be wasting my strength like I did before!" Her face was flushed red with embarrassment at my taunting.

'I may not be into mocking people, but she seemed pretty riled up from before and needs an outlet. So may as well play the part for now.' I raised my hands up to my chin in a thinking matter.

"And what makes you think you last any longer against me this time? You don't even have access to your Eidolon for another three days. What could you possibly do to me without it?" I continued to mock her.

"W-what if I can't use Hecatoncheir, I still want to try. I have to get revenge for what you did." She was now seething at me.

'Okay this clearly isn't working, looks like it's time to move on to plan B.' I let my hand drop to my side and the mocking smile return to a serious frown.

"Stop this Vanille, I can tell your forcing yourself to stand up to me." She took a step back in recourse. She was about to deny it, but I continued.

"I can see your legs are shaking. That nap you got has been the only real rest you've gotten in the past year. If you want to fight me then I suggest you do so in a few days once all of you have recovered." I was trying to both firm and reassuring with the words I used on the girl.

"NO, I have to fight you now! If I don't then I won't be able to look them after what I did! After I almost…" The girl's words fell off into a whisper at the end as she shut her eyes when they threatened to start leaking.

'I see, she feels responsible for almost destroying the group's one chance of escaping. She also seems mad at herself for letting her emotions nearly ruin everything they had achieved, namely their friendship.' My eyes become softer and I placed my hand on her head.

"I get it, you want redemption after what you did. You think that by throwing yourself at me in some half-hearted revenge that you'll get that punishment you feel you deserve." He head looked up pleadingly, eyes red and watery from her tears.

'Oh god don't give me that look, it isn't easy keeping up this act. Much less when you look at me with those.' I steeled my resolve nonetheless.

"But even so, don't you think your being selfish? I mean you go off and get yourself killed repeatedly at my hands, what do you think your friends will go and do? Probably deny the position of Guardian and speed off to fight me. Then what? They go back to how they were before and neither of us want that do we?" The girl lightly shook her head under my hand.

"Then what I suggest is you go with your friends for now and get some rest. Recover then come and face me together, this way everyone gets a shot at me and you still get to be Guardians." The girl looked up to me, eyes glistening with hope.

"OKAY, what the hell is going on?!" Cried Anima after being on the sidelines of the conversation for so long.

'Oh right, she's here too.' I removed my hand and turned to the Guardian in hopes of explaining the situation. Anima simply dashed passed me and place herself into Vanille's Personal space.

"Who are you? What are you doing speaking to Erdrick-sama so forcefully? What's this about you two fighting? And why the hell is he treating you so caringly?! I should be the only one he treats like tha-" I quick strike to the back of the head seemed to silence the banshee.

"Enough Anima, she's a member of the L'Cie group. You know the same group that you nearly scared to death a few moments ago, ring any bells?" She ducked her head at the statement.

"Now if you would please stop assaulting Vanille's personal space, you can start amending for that blunder by helping her out in carrying her party members." I decide now was a good time to signal over the Guardians on the other side of the room to head over.

"What about the pi-" I put a finger up to her lips to stop her.

"The guys and I will be just fine, but you need to start making up for you actions as soon as possible and what better way to start than helping one bring the rest to their new home. Also don't forget, you still owe them a favor for what you did so don't forget to care for them until they cash that in okay." She gave a downcast look and began levitating the team onto a summoned platform not unlike my own.

'Maybe I was a bit harsh, but she needs to learn that her actions carry consequences. A lesson that will serve all of us well in this new world.' A tug at my outfit refocused my thoughts on reality.

"You promise?" It was Vanille that had decided to pull on my robes.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"You promise I-no, We will get a chance to be Guardians and still fight you." Her face was now pleading with me not to say no.

'Like I could say no after what I put you all though.' My eyes softened again. Just as Kall and Barthandelus came within ear shot.

"Of course I promise, but you'd better be ready because I'm not going to go easy on you guys. If the fight is going to mean anything then it has to be a real fight on both our parts, right?" I smiled at her.

She seemed taken back for a second before she wiped away her tears and gave me a beaming smile as she happily called out. "Right!"

"Good, now follow Anima to your new living quarters and get some sleep. It's going to be a long few days of recovery for all of you, best to get started on it. Oh, also if you need anything just ask Anima, she'll be stationed outside your rooms in case you need her. Isn't that right Anima?" She did not reply, but rather grumbled about her being the sister, or something like that under her breath. Vanille happily followed behind her looking happier than I'd seen her since I'd gotten here.

'Glad to see I've done at least a little to repair the damage I've done, every step counts. Now onto the next problem, do my summons still work? It's going to really suck if I can't keep my promise because I died to my own creations. Best take every precaution I can, now more than ever.' Now both Barthandelus and Kall were standing behind me.

"Both of you, follow me, were heading to the pit and I'll need both of you to protect me if things go wrong." They gave a nod as I raised my guild ring into the air and called teleported to the colosseum.

 **/End Flashback/**

"… and you know the rest." The story had taken long enough to reach my room.

"Do you truly intend to fight them my lord?" Asked Kall.

"Yes and that point is none negotiable, I intend to keep my promise regardless of what you two say. A king's word is sacred after all." I was set on my promise to Vanille.

Kall looked like he wanted to argue, but let it go before answering. "As you wish may lord, but do be careful during the fight. It would be devastating to the rest of us if our only king died to his own people." Kall seemed worried about the outcome.

I gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry Kall. I'm not going to die until I can assure the safety of my Kingdome. Now on to what I want you two to be doing while I'm asleep." They both stood straight now.

"First Kall, I want you to defend my door for the next hour in case anyone is hoping to kill be in my sleep. Then after that I what you to make sure nobody made it within the guilds walls, wouldn't want a surprise attack to happen from within would we. So make sure you make a thorough investigation of all seven floors." I was now standing in the open doorway of the admittedly large room.

"But, what of you my liege? Surly you can't expect me to leave you unguarded while you rest." Rebutted Kall.

'I can already tell that this whole overprotective thing is going to be a problem later.'

"It won't be a problem Kall, I just need you to watch the room until I can set up a few defensive wards for the night, I'll be in no danger I can't simply escape from, got it?" He simply bowed in apology.

"Good, now on to you Barthandelus." The elder walked forward.

"What would you need of me my creator-sama?" He also decided to give a slight bow.

"First, I want you to release the ARK creations and have them occupy the halls of the guild. They will be our sentries and provide an early warning system. Make sure you only use the automatons, I don't want the others getting rowdy over not eating because we can't afford to blow though our food stocks if we can't eat what's in this new world." The ARK was a stockpile of living weapons, biological or not, that I had created to defend the guild in case of invasion. I believed the current situation warranted there use.

"Second, you're going to be on scouting duty. Use your owl form and search the surrounding area for anything resembling civilization. Once you have or if it's reached morning, then return to base and report your findings to me if I'm awake or to the other guardians if I'm not." As he was about to reply, I remembered something about Barthandelus.

"Also, do not and I repeat do not engage any threats you see out there, return immediately if attacked. Also unless the person is on their deathbed I don't want to hear anything about you turn someone into a L'Cie. We can't offered to be drawing attention to ourselves just yet, we need to know what were up against first." I added a glare and unknowingly a bit of that strange force into my voice to drive my point home.

"Yes, Seneschal-sama, I shall endeavor to fulfill your command to the best of my abilities." With that the elder vanished into a flash of light. Most likely teleporting to the first floor so he can begin his journey.

'I hope he follows my orders. I can't deal with any more people calling me king, lord or some shit.' I now began to close the door to my room, giving Kall one last look before I did so.

Once the door was closed I began to place a host of weird items throughout the royal worthy room. They were all items meant to deny access, silence sound and even nullify the spells of anyone not allowed in. With the final one placed I went about testing there capabilities in the best way I could think of.

"Kall I require your assistance immediately!" I called out.

When he didn't show I decided I was safe to let my persona drop.

"Oh god this has been the longest day of my life." I trudged over to the queen-sized bed while removing the more cumbersome pieces of my equipment.

"I may not be one for complaining, but I can't help and feel I've earned it for the day." I was now climbing under the silk like sheets on the bed.

"At least I know I'm not doing this alone. I have people I can count on to help me. And at the same time I have people that depend on me as well. It feels kind of nice having those for once." I gave a loud yawn and drifted off to sleep.

Had I not placed the silence wards I may have heard the conversation happening on the other side of my door between Kall and Barthandelus.

" _~"_

"Yes I understand."

" _~"_

"No you heard Erdrick-sama, do not engage."

" _~"_

"Even so you were given express orders not to interfere."

" _~"_

"Fine, you may observe, but stay out of sight."

" _~"_ And with that the spell cut off.

"This could be problematic for the entire guild if it's as bad as Barthandelus says. Let us just hope this world doesn't harbor too many monsters like that…" Kall thought as he began his petrol through the guild.

 **A/N: For those who didn't get what I was going for with the summons back there I'll just explain it here.**

 **First, the summons I use do not cost me anything, but time and MP. Just like any regular spells in an RPG.**

 **Second, yes summons after rank 2 are capable of being from videogames. Why? Well because I thought it would be fun and interesting, same reason I'm writing this story, but I digress. I do have a list of possible summons to use at the moment, but that's not to say I have all videogame monsters on hand. I just don't have that kind of time.**

 **Third, the ranks are from 0-5 and are slit up as such.**

 **Rank 0: Basic Creations (1-5)**

-Plants

-Insects

-Objects

-etc*

 **Rank 1: Regular Creatures (5-15)**

-Bear

-Fish

-etc*

 **Rank 2: Monsters (15-40)**

-Deathclaw

 **Rank 3: Special entities (40-80)**

 **Rank 4: Mini Bosses (80-100)**

 **Rank 5: Main Bosses (100~)**

-Grigori

 **Bonus tip: if you want you can submit an entry to be placed on the list. I won't promise I'll use it, but the chance of me doing so is still there so if you want you can try. There are a few rules though.**

 **You must give me a name and from what game. Also say what rank they fall under and if it's 3 or above, you must explain why they deserve the rank.**

 **I will contact you if the position of your submission gets bumped down or up. If that requires a discussion I shall try to apply myself to it.**

 **No I am not taking anime pro/antagonist as submissions. Even if they appear in games. Why? Well because anime power levels are skewed at best, complete horse shit at worst. So no your wifu is not allowed on the show.**

 **Well that's my rant for the day, so let me just close of this with a future chapter discussion. Next chapter will be a semi-Filler. It is not shouldn't be necessary to read it, if I did it right, but it adds a little background to things. Also I felt like writing it so I did, no you can't stop me because… well its already written, I'm just editing. For those who are worried, don't be, both it and the real next chapter will be posted on the same day. Sorry if it takes a little longer because of this.**

 **Till next time Readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you claimed I did.

 **Note** : Semi-Filler chapter inbound! You have been warned.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

/? POV/

Die

Get up

Die again

Get up

Die once more

Try again

Get pushed back down to die

Nothing ever changes just the number of times you die.

Just an endless tunnel shrouded by death after death.

I live every day just to die the next

Die

Die Die

Die Die Die

DieDieDieDieDie

"There is no end to the death, no end to the boundless tunnel of death. No light could pierce the darkness and no effort could hope to get me out of it. I was stuck, forever to repeat the same over and over, till I wither into nothingness, until I break completely…"

"…Then the figure appeared and washes away the dark and death. Its form exuded the light that scares away the darkness. It was warm, inviting, liberating, protective and most of all it was safe within the light. What could possibly be so magnificent? What could final eradicate the cycle of death that had been my existence for so long? What divine intervention could create such a powerful force? I had to know, I had to follow it and know who saved me. I had to know who-"

The slamming of my body against a hard surface finally awoke me from my vision.

/Snow POV/

"I-said-GET-OFF-OF-ME!" The shout was accompanied by the loud crash of my body slamming into the pristine floor below.

"Ahh, what tha' hell Lightning, I was just trying to get a little rest before the next fight. No need to give me such a rude awakening." I yelled back at the direction I'd been flung from, before I realized I wasn't were I was supposed to be. My mouth hung open as my eyes at what I was seeing.

"Finally realized it, you idiot." The words were from Lightning once again, but seemed to lack there trademark edge I was used to hearing. I didn't dwell on that though, but rather the room I'd found myself in. The size was massive, the space was littered with extravagant accessories and embroidered furniture that seemed straight out of a rich man's weekly catalog. The room just gave off the feeling of extravagance regardless of where you looked. From the gold plated furniture picture frames. The room just felt royal, even the giant bed with a very pissed looking Lightning did nothing to detract from the chamber's elegance.

"You done gawking because we may be in a very serious situation and I can't have you staring at everything like a five year old!" this time Lightning's words had regained their spark like before.

"Wait, you don't know why we're here ether light. Also, where's everyone else?" I had now stood up and begun to look around as I questioning Lightning.

"No I don't and unless you want to waste more time asking stupid questions I suggest we start moving out and looking for them." She got off the bed and made her way over to the only door in the room. I followed close behind as an idea popped into my head.

"Hey light, you think this could be another of Barthandelus' illusions?" I whispered to her in case _he_ was listening.

"It's possible, but he's never tried one this big or elaborate so it could be anything so we shouldn't discount it." She whispered back.

"Ether way I don't like it. I mean why would he leave us in a room like that, why not just continue on his crazed quest of sacrificing us for his god? Why stop now?" I whispered as we neared the door. At this point I noticed we both had our weapons on us, but didn't dwell on that fact for too long.

"Like I said I don't know, but what I do know is that Barthandelus isn't above trickery, so keep your eyes peeled." She said as we both crouched next to the door to have a quick peak outside. With a silent turn of the knob the door opened just enough to see past the crack.

The first thing I noticed was how the room opened up to a long light blue empty hallway that seemed to stretch on for miles. The walls were barren and gave way to multiple doors and passageways down the length of the hallway. A moment after opening the door a pact of figures rounder one of the diverging paths. Suddenly we heard the sound of multiple heavy footsteps coming from said hall, we stood still and began to observe the direction of the steps. The first to show were three bipedal figures that lead the group. They were slow and metallic, but moved with a defined weight to them. In sharp contrast the remaining figures were five floating hexagonal balls of unrestrained vitality. They levitated frantically and with no defined pattern, yet stayed within range of the others all the same. As I tried to get a better look the leading three, one of the figures caught a glimpse of us and began to make their way over. We shut the door quickly.

"Those what I think they were?" I asked Lightning.

"A set of Pulseworker Knights and a handful of Circuitrons. Yea, seems like we are still under Barthandelus' thumb after all." She seemed a little sad, but not at all surprised by the revelation.

"Well we can't just stay here and wait to die again. We have to find everyone else before we can decide what to do next." It wasn't a plan, but it was a start.

"Fine, but were not sticking around to fight. We're going to bust out of here and make a run for it in the opposite direction." She looked like she didn't want to waste time arguing.

"What if there on the other side of the hallway too?" I asked concernedly.

"…We'll burn that bridge if we come to it." She answered.

"Well alright then, plan as we go then. How'd you know it was my favorite?" I smashed my fist together while giving my best reassuring smile.

"Humph, idiot." She whispered as she readying her sword in case things went bad.

She acted cold, but after fighting together for so long I could read between the lines.

'She was scared, scared of returning to that dark tunnel. And who could blame her, it was terrifying to live only to please a deranged god with your death. It gave me some serious doubts, but I pushed those back and focused on the task at hand.' I was stopped by the jingling of the door knob. We both knew the plan, once the door opened we rushed forward in hopes to catch whatever was on the other side off guard and then make a run for it. What happens after that is all up to "lady luck" as Sazh like to say.

As the knob clicked and the door began to open, we decided it was time to make our move. Since Lightning was trained on how to surprise people when entering a room, so she led the charge ahead of me. As the door was half way open Lightning readied her weapon to slice the first thing to show its face. Once that was done the thing would be staggered long enough for us to get passed and make our escape. At least that had been the idea.

What neither of us expected to see was a young woman holding a tray of food in her hand to opening a door with a sincere and happy expression on her face. The shock had been so strong that neither Lightning nor I decided to stop running and slammed into the poor woman. With the force of an ex-member of SOLDER and all six feet seven inches of me plowing into the girl it was a bit jarring when we were the ones pushed back by the collision. Although the tray in the girls hand wasn't so lucky. From what I could hear the contents of said tray splashed onto the girls face.

"Ahh, hot soup, hot soup. Get it off it burns!" The woman cried as the contents of the tray covered her whole image.

"Oh Erdrick-sama, why?! Why did you have to make today spicy soup Sunday! Why?!" The girl was now rolling around on the floor wiping her eyes.

'Uh, I should probably do something about that, but first.' I took quick notice of the weight on my lap.

"Yo, Light, mind getting off so we can help." I called out, but she just shot me a glare.

"You idiot, can't you see she's also part of Barthandelus' forces. Why else would she not be attacked by those pulse constructs?" She spoke as she removed herself from me and readied her blade. I gave another look to the suffering girl and the spoke.

"You sure Light? Because I don't see this as any kind of threat." I point to the fact that the person had yet to even stop rolling around in agony.

"Dammit Snow, think for a second. Not only is she not being attacked, but she was also capable of pushing us both back at full charge. No regular person could have done that. Ether it's another pulse machine or its Barthandelus himself pretending to be this girl. Seriously, you haven't been this stupid in months." Her words hit me like a truck.

'She's right, there was no way this was just a regular person. It had to be another of his tricks, well I wouldn't fall for this one that's for sure.' I readied my gloves.

"Feeling less paranoid I see. Must mean Erdrick-sama's power is working properly." Called the person on the floor, now having stopped her wailing.

"Who are you and where are we?" Threatened Lightning while brandishing her weapon at the prone figure.

"What? Did Erdrick-sama accidentally overdo it on you too? Well perhaps big sister Anima can help." The moment the woman spoke her name both Lightning and I fell to our knees while clutching our heads in pain.

'… _The guild is a defense force to the realm of gods…'_

'… _This here is Anima, one of the…'_

'… _**[Sleep][Stop][Era**_ _…'_ As the memories of the past painfully flooded back, the one thing that stood out amongst them was him. It was the figure as in his dream, the one that had saved them, the one that had allowed them to leave and I finally knew his name was…

"Erdrick." The words felt… natural leaving my mouth.

"Oh good, you remember Erdrick-sama. Now try me, come on what's my name?" She began asking me as if I were a newborn.

"Shut up Anima and tell us were our friends are." Lightning replied sounding rather irritated as she stood up.

"Well that's no way to treat your hostess, but I guess I do deserve it so I'll let it slide for now. Also if you want to find your friends follow me, I was just in the process of seeing if any of you were awake yet. I also brought hot soup if any of you were, although perhaps having barged in before knocking was a bad idea. Who knows I might have walked in on both of you in bed again?" She gave a sultry smile as she began to make her way down the hall.

"What does she mean by that Light? Light you okay? You seem kinda red." She did not reply and briskly walked out of the room without a word.

'Women are weird' I thought, but didn't give it another thought and walked behind them.

.

.

.

After a few moments of walking through the hall in silence I decided to break the ice.

"So Anima, what's up with all the pulse tech hanging around, I thought these things were only seen on the ARK? So what gives, why are they here?" She continued at her pace, but still gave me a reply.

"The use of pulse armaments was issued by Erdrick-sama a few nights ago in order to preserve security. The ones you see here are only stationed here so they can act as warning system for any intruders in the guild. The stronger stuff are stationed in the empty Floors." She finished having not broken her stride of wheeling the cart full of food down the hall.

'So the pulse works are just a defensive measure, not one made by Barthandelus to keep us in line, I gotta say I'm relieved to hear that-WAIT, a few nights?!'

"How long have we been asleep for?!" I blurted out without thinking.

"It's noon now so I'd say… about a day and a half." She gave a cheery smile back at us.

To a regular person the time was substantial, but not something worry over. Yet to the two who heard it, it meant something spectacular. The same thought rushed through the heads of the two adults. 'It's actually over, the nightmares finally ended.'

Even as Anima continued without pause I noticed Lightning doing something with her hand. She seemed to be rubbing her face with it.

'!'

"Lightning, are you crying?" It seemed so out of place to see it. Sure I'd seen her cry before, hell we all cried during our time with Barthandelus, but to see her do it without a soul crushing defeat was just so… Bazaar.

She simply sniffled a little before the back end of her gun blade found its way into my gut and gave a halfhearted "Shut it Snow" before we continued on.

"See, that's the light I know." The banter may have continued had Anima not suddenly stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"Well looks like were here. You two sure your done making up? I can turn around while you kiss if you want, or would you rather I watch." She asked suggestively. Lightning's cheeks gained a pink hue to them as she reached for her weapon.

"Kidding, kidding, but seriously you two were so out of it. You didn't even notice all we've done is go in a circle." The teased.

"What?" was all I could get out?

"Yup, look your room is right behind you two." She pointed behind us and true to her word the open door with the stained floor was there.

"Why lead us around in a circle when we asked you to direct us to our friends." Lightning returned to her usual way of speaking rather quickly.

"Well after the soup got out of my eyes I could see that both of you had some fears still dragging you down. So I decided that a nice stroll through the halls may just alleviate those fears and guess what? I was right, so score one for big sis instincts." She held her hand up in hopes of getting a high five. She clearly had no idea who she was dealing with.

'She's right though. We needed that trip to see that were no longer in _that_ situation anymore.' I smile at the girls repeated attempts to get praise out of the arm crossed Lightning.

"Fine, don't play along. See if I care Baka." Now she was crossing her arms and puffing up her cheeks in a funny mimicry of Lightning.

"Can we see our friends now?" Questioned the annoyed Lightning.

"Oh right, that's why we're here. Now for this next part we have to be very quiet, they may still be sleeping so stay silent." She gave a shushing gesture as she slowly turned the handle on the door.

Once open I could see that the room was a near mirror image to the one we had occupied except the lights were turned off.

"Were are they?" I whispered to the brunet. She simply pointed to the bed at the end of the room. Her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

I strained my eyes to see past the shadows, but eventually they adjusted enough to let me see what she was talking about. There were a few figures laying on the bed.

'Looks like Vanille and Fang were given the same bed. Makes sense, them being sisters and all, but…' I looked harder at the strange lump next to the two girls.

'…I-is that Hope?!' The more I looked the more the figure seemed to resemble the young teenager.

"W-"before I could get a word off a pair of hands cupped their way around my mouth. The strange part being it was Lightning's hands that had stopped me. Before I could mumble anything she shot me a stare that clearly said "talk and die", I decided best to go with the former.

She seemed satisfied and gave a nod to the only other awake female there. After doing so Anima began to creep into the room as quietly as possible.

'Why though?' I gave a questioning look to Lightning, but seemed too engrossed in what Anima was doing to notice my questioning gaze.

At this point Anima was now right next to the three sleeping members and began to slowly reach her hand over to the youngest one. She grabbed the boys hand and placed it gently on one of the girl's chest. She then placed the remaining hand on the other girl's rear. After being done she scampered back to the entrance and pulled both of us out of the room before quietly closing it.

Finally once the obstruction was lifted I began to talk. "What tha hell was that for light? And what was with all that stuff Anima was doing?"

"Just shut up for a second and let her finish." She did not seem to care for my outburst and was simply contempt to keep looking at Anima. With a snap of her fingers the bottom of the door lit up, showed that the room lights had turned on. Next she gave the door a small set of knocks.

For a second nothing happened, but then a bit of rustling began to emanate from the room. The shuffling grew louder before-

"Eeek!" A shriek from Vanille was the first thing after the strange sounds.

"Wha- Vanille whats-"Then Hope was cut off by his own chokes.

"Were tha hell do ya' think yer' touching twerp!" There was fang.

"Wait- fang- a- sorry- I didn't mean-"Replied Hope through choked breaths.

"Yea I bet ya wern't menin to grope my ars' too." Accused an angry sounding Fang.

Once the commotion started both Lightning and Anima decide now was the time to make there entrance through the door.

'And, are those cameras in their hands?' After entering I heard a lot of shouts from the room. Mostly fang asking what was going on, Hope begging Lightning for help, the pleas of Vanille to let Hope go and a few giggles from Anima. I also think I heard one from Lightning, but it must have been my imagination, Lightning doesn't giggle after all.

(Yawn)

"What's with all the racket out here? Don't you kids know I'm trying to sleep here?" I looked to my left to see Sazh lazily leaving another one of rooms.

"Sazh? You're awake too?" I looked over to the older man.

"No way I could have stay asleep with that racket going on next door. By the way, what is that racket?" he asked me.

I shrug. "Beats me, all I know is girls are weird."

"Just realizing that now kid?" The reply was accompanied by an angry chocobo attack and the cries of the older man for it to stop.

'It's strange, just two days ago we were almost all left wallowing in self-pity, but now we were all acting like none of that even happened. Even Lightning is acting a bit more energetic than normal… I this all really because of him? If so then we all owe him our gratitude and even if the rest won't, I'll become a Guardian if he'll let me, it's the least I could do if this is his doing.' At this point the shouting and winning had gone down, so we decided it was about time we went in.

Inside we found a grudge match between Fang and Anima shouting about a camera, Hope on the ground gasping for air, Vanille was besides the boy trying to offer support and Lightning was off to the side acting like nothing was happening.

"What's this about a camera?" I asked.

"This bitch here decided to start taking pictures of our little predicament." Said Fang while trying to push the brunet back.

"Oh come on, you three looked so adorable sleeping together." The petit brawler just smiled while easily holding off the other girl.

"Oh yea, real adorable, until he started to get frisky with Vanille." She pushed harder.

"Yea, that was me too. I thought it be a fun way to get you three up. If anything I've been doing it for days now trying to get you up, but every time you two would just start cuddling harder. I just couldn't help myself." She said playfully.

"What?!" was all Fang got out before her rival decided to side step her and she fell to the ground. As Fang began to rise from the floor in anger, Sazh decide to step in.

"Alright, Alright, enough fighting, were in a strange enough situation as is. We don't need it getting any weirder. Let's just say whatever happened here didn't and move on." He said while steeping in between the two.

"What? But Sazh-Do you know who this is?" Blurted Fang.

"Yes and I also know that she isn't our enemy." Defended Sazh.

"How can you be so sure? It could just be Barthandelus again." She debated.

"Oh right I forgot. Hello, I'm Anima." Like with both Lightning and I, the three fell back down clutching their heads. In the mean time I decided to question Sazh on something that was bugging me.

"Hey Sazh, why aren't you effected?" I asked.

"I was the first one to wake up. Same reason she knows her name is the trigger to our memories." He replied.

"Yea, when I first entered his room I got shot at. It was only after I explained who I was did he finally stop. The bruise is still there ya know." Complained the Guardian.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, but seriously who thinks it's a good idea to barge into someone's room yelling "Do you still remember"." She crossed her arms and turned away at the accusation. By now the other three had recovered from their memories.

"So, you three good?" I questioned the three. The two younger ones gave a nod, but Fang wasn't so satisfied. She held out her hand in a forceful asking gesture. Anima gave a sigh before handing over a compact camera she had in her robe. Fang easily crushed the device before she gave the owner a mocking smile.

"Yup, I'm good now." When she turned around anima seemed to give a quick wink to Lightning who gave a subtle thumbs up.

"Well if were all on the same page now. How does a nice dinnertime meal sound?" Asked the energetic Guardian.

(Growl)

A resonance of stomachs answered the question for us. "Well that's a yes if I've ever heard one. Just give me a sec to get the food, be careful though it's a bit spicy." She said as she happily skipped out.

Once she returned we spent the next twenty minutes eating and talking. The exchange felt odd after our time in the endless cycle with Barthandelus, but definitely not an unpleasant experience. By the end we were all laughing and enjoying ourselves, until Fang brought up her dream.

"Wait? You saw the figure too Fang?" I called out.

"Yea, I did. It felt a lot like back when we got our focus. Except it felt rather nice instead of intrusive." She said while playing with her spoon.

"Anyone else see it?" I questioned the rest. A resounding nod came from the group.

"Then you all know about the light. That feeling of freedom it gave off." Another set of nods.

"So you all remember Erdrick-sama's power." All eyes turned to the talking brunet.

"You know what that feeling was?" I questioned her.

"I do, but here's the thing. I still need to report to Erdrick-sama, that your all awake, so how's about we walk and talk on the way over." She motioned for us to follow her as she left. We quickly gathered our weapons and followed behind her.

"To answer your question yes, that feeling of safety and serenity your all having is from Erdrick-sama." She had a leisurely walk as we traveled.

"What, is that some form of mind control he's using." Accused Sazh.

Anima shook her head. "No, its just how all humans feel around my Lord. He is after all the King of humanity."

"King of Humanity?" I questioned.

"It's the title Erdrick-sama received for being the only person alive to reach his level of strength without sacrificing any of his humanity." She said.

"What does that even mean and what does it have to do with our dreams or how we feel." I asked having sped up a little.

"How do I explain this…? Erdrick-sama is the shining beacon to humanity. He is the single strongest human to ever exist. The feeling you get is form being so close to him, even if you don't know it, your body recognizes his power and gives you that feeling of safety. He is the peak of all humans, with that might he has tamed creations beyond understanding and returned to be our king." She began to praise her lord with a serious face before she gave a sigh.

"Yet, he doesn't see it as such, if you ask him he will deny it. He will say that he isn't the strongest, he states there are beings far beyond him. Even so I know, I know he is the most powerful pure human to ever exist. That is why we serve him. That is why you can trust him so willingly because deep down you all know, he is the one king all humanity should follow." Anima's speech had grown passionate as she went on, but she didn't seem to care.

"So it's just how powerful he is that you follow him?" I questioned.

"We respect his power, but we are loyal to him because we know he is the only one to rule. Even Barthandelus sees this and follows Erdrick-sama, even more faithfully than Kall in some cases. It's not about his power, but rather the person Erdrick-sama is, he is the perfect king." She seemed so sincere in her statement I couldn't outright argue it.

A large remainder of the trip was filled with silence as we all thought over what she had said.

'So that feeling is this whole King of Humanity thing? Is this all a trick to get us on his side? Should we really be exposing ourselves to that power?" the million questions swirling in my mind were stopped by Anima's next words.

"Although don't get it wrong. Even though our king could turn humanity into his puppets with his ability, he prefers to let people make their own decisions on whether or not to join him. Even if none have joined him because of their pride he still refuses to use it on them. The only reason he used it on you six is because the ability also has a sort of healing effect on humans within range, be it mental or physical. Him keep it on was to make it easier for you to trust him, he used it save you from your fate. Erdrick-sama is a king by virtue, one we would gladly die for, yet one that would do the same for us if asked." She said the end rather solemnly.

'She really cares for him doesn't she? Even if it's a trick we all still owe him our lives and the least I could do is see what kind of person he is before I decide what to do.' I cleared my mind of anything else and focused on following Anima.

We had a few lighter conversations with Anima throughout the trip, mostly about Erdrick. Eventually we reached the room we had been looking for. Anima called it Erdrick's official study. She said we weren't allowed to touch anything while inside and that our meeting time with him might be short because of all the work he had to do. With a small set of knocks on the door a voice from the other side responded.

"Enter" Once said she pushed the heavy looking double doors open.

The room was unlike the ones we had been resting in. This one was closer to a library and a large one at that. The main entrance of the room was circular and lead off in both directions into what looked like a labyrinth of books. The central room had a single desk in the middle, the furniture was covered in books to the point they almost threatened to spill over the edge. It was a rather impressive room, but something was missing, something that was rectified quickly by Anima.

"Erdrick-sama, I'm here to report that your guest have woken up and are here to see you." Called the Guardian.

"Thank you Anima, would you please stand outside. I have a privet matter that I need to discuss with them… alone." The voice emanated from the other end of the pilled books.

"Don't I even get a thankyou kiss Erdrick-sama?" Wined the girl.

"Come on, I'll even let you decide where to put it." She replied with a lusty smile.

"I might have Anima, but you went opposed to my orders of contacting me once they awoke. Thus you get nothing as a punishment." Reprimanded the voice.

"B-But, but-"

"No "Buts" you knew your orders. Now go and help Kall before I decide on an actual punishment."

She stomped her foot lightly before she made her way out the door, closing it behind her. When the click from the room rung out a pair of scrolls burst from behind the pile of books and erupted into flames. Once they vanished completely the sound of a chair being moved rang out as the figure behind the desk stood up.

'This is it, time to see if that feeling from before is really him.' I mentally prepared myself for that feeling, but it never came. What did come was what looked to be a young man walk out from the side of the pile wearing an oversized hooded cloak.

'Huh?'

"I'm glad to see you're all doing okay. I hope the accommodations were to your liking." The figure spoke as if it knew us but…

"Do we know you?" I questioned.

"Huh, of course you do. Why ask?" The figure seemed confused.

We were all confused so we stared harder. Yet whenever I tried I couldn't get a definitive picture of the persons face or anything aside from his general body shape. The first to speak up was Fang.

"Alright kid enough funny business who tha' hell are ya'?" Questioned the spear user.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot I still had this thing up glad it works though." At the words we were all on guard, but the figure continued on by griping its hood. The second the hood came off the image underneath shocked everyone.

"Erdrick?!" We all yelled out.

"I am so glad I decided to set up those deafening scrolls before I came out." Erdrick spoke as he massaged his ear.

"Dude what tha' hell, what happened to you? Why are you so… young?" I wasn't the only one with the question it seemed. All the members seemed to want the answer too, especially Vanille for some reason.

"What are you talking about? I've always been this age, even when we met I was like this." He seemed confused at our questioning.

"Are you sure because I sure remember you being much older, yet…." It felt strange I could remember him being grander, but at the same time he didn't look different.

'Dammit what tha hell is going on?'

"I think I know what's happening here. You see this cloak is very special, it has the ability to conceal my presence and stop ALL outgoing effects." For a while none of us understood why he would bring up the cloak, but then we remembered something.

'King of Humanity!' All our eyes widen at the implications of his words.

"From the looks you're all giving me I can assume Anima already explained at least something about **[King of Humanity].** If that's true then that means I can continue." Before anyone could recover the cloaked Erdrick gave a knee and called out.

"I am sorry for what I did, please forgive me!" The combination of revelations left us with nothing to say.

"What?" Was the only thing we could get out?

 **A/N: Well there it is, my first filler chapter. Not sure if I did the whole "Not necessary to read" thing correctly, but time (And reviews) will tell. Like a said in the previous A/N the real chapter will be posted for all those that don't care for filler. Speaking of next chapter…**

 **Onto the upcoming chapter discussion. Next we get to see what Erdrick's been doing these last couple of days. Also what that conversation between Barthandelus and Kall was in the last chapter. What could it mean? Why Is Erdrick in the library of the guild? What is King of Humanity and was on the group entirely for good reasons? This and more on the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and if you review, extra thanks for that too.**

 **Till next time readers.**

 **P.S. What do you readers think of these semi-chapters? Do you like them? Should they stop? Am I weak for being unable to leave them out? Tell me via review or PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you claimed I did.

 **Note** : I got nothing for this chapter.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

'Why do I even own so many books? I know a few can add spells to your collection if kept on hand or if you use them, but when did I feel the need to gather so many… maybe it was during my younger years on the game that decided gathering a library of books within a game was a good idea.' I questioned myself as I looked around at the books lining the walls and those staked on my desk. I looked at the book in my hand about player abilities before I slammed it shut.

'Regardless, nothing here tells me anything about this goddammed skill!' I internally raged as I flung the book onto the already over encumbered desk. This had been the situation for the past several hours because of my conversation with Kall and Barthandelus the other day. Kall reported nothing, but Barthandelus…

 **/Flashback/**

"So you found a possible threat while scouting Barthandelus?" I asked the elder looking man.

"Yes Creator-sama. Last night I came upon an ongoing battle and decided to observe the denizens of this world. Unfortunately from my position in the sky I could only see minor details. The battle was between two creatures and a group of humans. The humans seemed to employ abilities much like your own, if in a much diluted form, by summoning dozens mechanical warriors. The opposing faction seemed confident in its ability to win and with good reason. Although I was not present for the entire engagement I believe I saw enough. After being surrounded by the group of summons, the entire summoned force was decimated by a single burst of dark energy from the creature." My eyes widened at the report.

"Malevolent energy or simply dark elemental?" I questioned while I contemplated the effects of such a being.

"Strictly dark elemental, but with a hint of maliciousness. Unfortunately Erdrick-sama that was not the end." Said the elder somberly.

"Huh, but I thought you said they were all destroyed?" I questioned.

"Yes all the lesser summons were, but what seemed like the leader of the humans had something in reserve. Aside from a mildly stronger construct, that was also defeated rather quickly, I was sure the humans were at their end, but I was mistaken. With what looked like a **Storage Crystal** from Yggdrasil the leader brought forth a substantially more powerful creation, one that radiated a small hint of divinity." He stopped when it seemed like I had a question.

"Are you sure it was the same as Yggdrasil? Could you have been mistaken because of the distance?" I really hoped he may have been wrong.

"As the Guardian of the Guilds Treasury, I am strongly convinced it was as I said Creator-sama." He seemed sure of this fact.

'Dammit, if Yggdrasil items are here then so can other aspects of the game… not sure if that's good or bad. We'll just have to wait and see.' I motioned for Barthandelus to continue.

"The angel they summoned was a few leaps above the ones before it, but stood comparatively small to your divine summon seneschal-sama." He praised.

"Enough pandering Barthandelus, get on with the point." I scolded.

"My apologies creator-sama. Once the angel was summoned, the human used it to attack the magic caster. For a moment the attack seemed successful, but the caster seemed to relish in there futile attempt as it shrugged off the strike. Even having taken a direct hit, the caster seemed unaffected and then proceeded to destroy the creation with a single spell. Once destroyed the humans began to fall into despair, having there trump card so easily defeated had a notable effect. After that I saw fit to simply leave and report back, less I be noticed by ether party." He finished his report.

"If the situation was as you say Barthandelus, then it was for the best that you return. If people like that exist in this world then I was right to be so carful. It seemed any further expeditions out will require us to be on full guard. When I make my travel out it seems I will require an escort to accompany me." Once I said it I heard the sound of armor and cloth rustling. I looked up to see both Guardians had sat up straighter than before.

'Looks like one of them wants to be the one to accompany me. Well too bad for them I already made my decision.'

"I will be taking Anima with me on my trip. Before you complain let me ask you this, how well can ether of you just call me by my given name, no honorifics allowed." Barthandelus seemed unable to say anything. As Kall seemed he was about to speak I cut him off.

"Also how well will you be able to treat me as an equal or even as less than that on a regular bases?" That seemed to shut the knight's protest. I continued to explain.

"Anima is fully capable of treating me as a regular person when were out. If I am to go out I'll need to have a believable story as to why I don't know anything about this world and a pair of traveling siblings is far more believable than a wandering king nobody has heard of. As much as I know nether of you want me to go out we need to know more about this world and its best that I be the one to explore it." It was then that Kall spoke up.

"But Erdrick-sama, no human settlement would possibly deny you information or access to their settlements when you arrive." He seemed a bit confused as to why I need an excuse to enter a town.

"Why is that Kall? Is did you discover something crucial about this world?" I asked.

"Nothing you do not already know my king, but what I do know is that no mortal would turn away the King to Humanity." My mind came to a screeching halt at the words.

'King… of … Humanity… I forgot, I Fucking forgot!' I screamed in my head.

"Kall is correct, no human could rejec-" The elder was stopped by me putting up my hand. My next orders were quick, but stern.

"Barthandelus I need you to find the closest city to us. A magic caster that strong could not have been cultivated by traveling hermits. There has to be a city nearby that sent the caster to defend the village. I need you to go out, find it and report back to me tomorrow. This is an order that needs to be done immediately. Considering the casters approximate strength assume all people are like that and keep your reflexes ready." I left to room for conversation at the end of my statement.

"As you wish Creator-sama." With that he vanished using the Guild ring. After he did I looked over to Kall.

"Kall I want you to scout out the surrounding forest on foot. Although I trust Barthandelus' vison, I know it is hard to see through the tree line and would like for you to make an inspection of the forest floor." I ordered the knight.

"Why so urgent my liege?"

"I recently realized I have forgotten about a major factor when it comes to my departure of the Guild and I need to research it before I go out." I responded while furiously trying to keep myself calm.

"Is there something I can assist you with my king." Asked the knight.

"Sorry Kall, but this is something only I can rectify. You should only worry about your order and reporting back to me if you find anything noteworthy." I clarified.

"As you wish Erdrick-sama." He finished before teleporting out of the room.

"DAMMIT!" The shout was followed by my hand pounding the table. The material did not crack, but the table did vibrate wildly at the strike.

"I can't believe I've been using _that_ this entire time. If _that_ is still under effect then I've been manipulating everyone around me unintentionally." I continued to pound on the table's surface, bruising my hand lightly in the process. Once calmed down I began to think more rationally.

"Perhaps it's not as bad as I think. Mabey it's only been a minor form of the ability and not the full effect." I was now rapidly talking to myself.

"I need to know more before I can make a conclusion, but without the game menus how do I find out… I know! My personal office has my collection of books from Yggdrasil. There has to be something there!" With a flick of my wrist I was in my main office chambers.

"Well this is going to be a pain to find." I began to observe the room I had moved to. The room had at first been just a standard Guild room like the rest, be it a few times larger, but had soon taken shape into a form of library maze when I started storing books in it. Now it was a single wooden desk in a circular opening, surrounded in a labyrinth of book shelves and piles of magical scrolls.

"No point in wasting time complaining, might as well get to work looking." And so I began my painstaking journey of finding the games archive manual.

 **/Flashback end/**

This had been my routine for the last day and a half. Once I recovered the report from Barthandelus that he had found the closest city to the village that had been attacked, I began to double my efforts of finding the archives.

Book after book, page after page I searched the entire collection. After the first hundred books the search seemed hopeless, but I refused to turn back. I needed to be sure of what I had been doing and a little bit of sleep deprivation was not going to stop me.

Eventually I found what I was looking for. My personal **[Character archives]** book, it held the information on all my skills and abilities. As I looked at the regular green book with a light gold trim to it I began to think to myself.

'Most people destroy these things because they can be stolen from you by other players and usually sold for a premium at the market, but it seems my forgetful nature has finally paid off. Now let's see about this skill and what its full capabilities were." As I went through the book I began to reminisce back to when I had obtained the ability I was now researching.

This like **[Final Summoner]** was a complete fluke on my part. Having sunk around 50 levels into the Summoners tree I was left with little of any other spells of skills not summon related. When I finally maxed out the Summoners section I began to grind out levels so I could start putting levels into something else so I wouldn't be left dead in the water if my summons failed. Before I knew it I was level 84 and had yet to put anything into my race level aside from the initial ten that went in **[Human].** When I eventually reached level 85 and put the point into my class I got a message saying I had unlocked a special race class.

I looked down at the book in my hand and began to read what it had under **[King of Humanity].**

 _-Congratulations [Erdrick] you have reached level 85 and have done so with only racial levels in_ _ **[Human].**_

 _We as developers admire your dedication to your role and hope you continue to do so, but do not wish you to feel underpowered dew to this decision. Thus you have been awarded the racial class_ _ **[King of Humanity].**_ _A special class that will not void your pure human run, but makes it just a bit more competitive._

Back when I had first gotten the message I had freaked out because I realized I had forgotten to put any levels in my race level. I had even contemplated suiciding a few times to de-level myself so I could rectify that problem.

 _-This class comes with a number of spectacular aspects to it._

 _-A king must never be deaf to his people's cries for help and thus must be versed in all forms of speech, but must never be blind to what cases them._

 _Ex: All languages are available to you. Bonuses to skills related to speech and politics._

 _-As the king of humanity, no human can see you as anything, but a supreme ruler. This inspires both fear and loyalty within those who simply see you. They will be unable to lie to you or withhold information within your presence._

 _Ex: Shops and NPC's that fall into Human will sell to you at half price. Given access to all secret quest from NPC's who are also humanoids. Alongside a few other instances of auto completing quests._

 _-Humans in your presence shall feel that they are under your protection and respond in kind. Creatures under your command shall head your words as absolute and fulfill them to the fullest._

 _Ex: When within the vicinity of humans, they shall receive an assortment of buffs and healing. Alongside a few stat bosting effects. Summons or thralls shall also gain the effects of this ability._

 _-A king such as yourself lives both for and with his people. As such it is imperative that you never fall in battle to anything less than a true opponent._

 _Ex: Mental effect invalidation, Instant death nullification, paralysis immunity, poison immunity, Status effect resistance._

 _-You are the one true king of humanity and as such are treated as such. People stop on the street to stare at your magnificence and all who stand in your way shall feel small under your gaze. You are the pinnacle of humanity and all who stare at you shall know it. This is what humanity is capable of, this is the power of mankind._

When I had reached this point I realized I had stumbled onto another hugely beneficial ability. One that complimented my abilities rather well, even if the flavor text was written rather opulently, yet I felt like it was too good to be true so I kept reading.

 _-Although, being king to humanity comes with a few drawbacks._

'There it is' I thought.

 _-Be it Demi-Human or heteromorphic, none shall see you as anything, but an enemy unless given proper incentive otherwise. When in vicinity ether shall see you as the greatest threat and challenge you._

 _Ex: When in combat MOBs and Bosses will target you if another player is not producing over two times your current agro. This includes, but is not limited to event or story bosses._

 _-Humanities' best is a power to be feared and many of the weak do, but even the strong are weary of your strength._

 _Ex: Monsters bellow level 70 flee rather than face you. Players who fight you are applied a slight set of statues debuffs known as_ _ **[Caution]**_ _._

 _-The denizens of none humans shall see fit to eradicate you. Many shall seek your head to show the worthlessness of humanities best._

 _Ex: When within monster realms or towns you will be placed at the top of any duel seekers list. Also players who tries to kill you will be given extra incentive to do so._

 _-As the king of humanity you are a constant target to those who see humans as nothing, but bugs. They shall seek to end humanities best, but do not simply laydown and die. Follow your path and show them that humanities son is not one to go down quietly, he is after all the face of all humans._

Like an idiot I clicked agree believing the drawbacks were negligible. Unfortunately there was an aspect of the ability the game didn't specify, it deactivated the cooldown timer on invasions for non-human players.

It was actually some time before the hidden effects became apparent, since I decided to avoided non-human settlements the best I could due to the other effects. Eventually I came to a point I had to travel through a demi-human area to finish a quest. That was when all hell broke loose. Almost every five minutes through the area was filled with me being invaded by one player or another. The entire trip I would get attacked and I would be forced to stop constantly to fight them. What should have taken fifteen minutes ended up dragging on for over an hour as I had to fight and walk almost the whole way there. After that I decided I needed a way past my situation and since the effects couldn't be turned off I looked to items for help.

"That's right I have an item for this! How the fuck could I forget!?" I yelled at myself while rifling through my inventory. The search was both frantic, but quick as I pulled out an old looking deep blue cloak. The bottom of said garment was shredded to as if it had been torn by a monster. Much like the rest of my apparel the cloak looked rather unassuming, but just like my clothes looks can be deceiving. This was after all the world-class item **Null-All**

"Welcome back Null, you haven't changed at all." With that I pulled the cape up and tied it around my neck and clipped the two ends together before flipping the hood onto my head.

'I don't feel any different, but then again it only negates effects going in and out, not passives on myself.' I thought it over for a second before I decided to simply call someone in to test it. I tried using {Message}, but soon realized the cloak was blocking the spell.

'That is going to be a problem. Then again this isn't a game anymore so…' I let the thought slide as I pulled the hood of my head and tried again.

 _-Erdrick-sama is there something you require?_

I could hear Kall's words echo in my head.

'So as long as the part the spell comes from is not obstructed the spell will still work. A rather handy tip to know, not to talk about the combat implications as well.' I moved on from my thoughts and responded to Kall.

"Yes Kall, I require you to meet me in my study as soon as you can. I have an experiment I wish to test."

 _-As you wish Erdrick-sama, I shall be there soon._

With that the call was ended by the knight.

'Alright, now to see if my control is in this ability or not.' I quickly flipped my cloak back up. A few seconds passed before I heard the sound of Kall teleporting in behind me. Although what accompanied the arrival was rather unexpected. The blade of said knight now stood hovering an inch away from my head, the tip barely visible within my vison.

"Stand down intruder. I do not know how you entered my king's study, but you shall not be allowed to leave peacefully." The words wore sharp and peppered with the intent to kill if I moved.

'It seems the cloak is able to hide my entire presence. If even Kall can't tell it's me then nobody can.'

 **{Echo Voice}**

" **How can you be sure I'm not supposed to be here, sir knight?"** I spoke in a now spell modified voice.

"You are neither a Guardian nor a guest of my king and for that you must be taken in for questioning." The knight now began to raise his sword into striking position.

" **Good initiative Kall, but you seem to have forgotten what your king said before. Treat every new threat as is they are beyond you."** The sword strike was now mid swing.

 **[Rebound]**

The strike from the knight dug deep into the translucent green barrier that appeared before his opponent. The wall shattered quickly after, but instead of falling to the ground the shards began to glow before shooting off towards Kall. He quickly retreated and brought his massive shield to defend from the attack.

" **I thought we talked about underestimating your oppo** nent and how that can get you killed if you're not careful" As I dispelled the voice modification mid-way through my sentence I also pulled off my hood.

"Erdrick-sama!?"Shouted the knight.

'So he can only tell it's me if the hoods off.'

"I must say I'm rather disappointed, you should have gone for the legs. If you're trying to capture someone you take out there means of escape, injuring them too much might cause them to bleed out." I teased the knight. My teasing did not seem to reach the Guardian.

"I-I am sorry my king I did not know. I believed you to be an intruder and almost struck my supreme ruler! I shouldn't be allowed to live!" With a cry in anguish the knight pointed his blade to his heart. Faster than I could think my body had already closed the distance between the two of us and slapped the blade away from the Knights grasp. After doing so I smashed my fist into the back of the knight's helmet. The blow forcibly pushed the warrior to the ground.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" I forcibly asked the knight.

"I-I was simply rectifying my sins Erdrick-sama" Quivered the knight without razing his head.

'Jesus you're dedicated to killing yourself over a mistake!'

"How dose killing yourself help me in any way? If anything you're further damming yourself by leaving the Guild with one less Guardian." I scolded the knight. He did not have a response to that.

"Yea, I didn't think so. Now get up I have a few questions for you." The knight rose from his position, but did so rather somberly.

"Stop sulking, the attempt to attack me was warranted. You thought I was an infiltrator and acted accordingly, no need to feel sorry about it. Just endeavor to think a little more about your actions next time. Also contact me immediately if there is an intrusion." The knight straightened at the words.

"Sir!" The hints of depression no longer evident in his voice.

"Good, now Kall I'm going to ask a series of questions and you must answer them truthfully. I'm I understood?"

"Yes Erdrick-sama."

"Why did you think me an intruder when you first arrive? I had called you to the study not a moment earlier, why not assume I was simply dressed different?"

"When I arrived and felt none the king's power from you, I gathered that it could not be you my king." The response was quick.

'So the cloak does block everything that comes off of me. At least I won't have to worry about the aura that king of humanity gives off, but it seems the guardians identify me by that same energy. Interesting.'

"Then I must ask Kall, what do you think of my appearance? Without the energy I usually exude, what image do I invoke? And I don't want pandering, I want a brutally honest answer. It's imperative I know for my upcoming trip out of the guild." I was stern in my request. Kall was silent for a second while he tried to find the correct words.

"If I must then… I am rather impressed that someone so young would achieve the title of humanity's strongest. Even if you look like an average person you still garner attention wherever you step. Neither stature nor build are substantial and yet you stand as at the pinnacle of all others. That is what I think when I look at you my king." Praised the kneeling man.

'Looks like even if I ask him to be honest he still can't just say what's on his mind without thinking it's an insult necessary of rectification. Still he said I was rather young and now that I think of it I guess I am. I kept my in game avatar at the same age as my real self so that would make this body around nineteen years old. Which if you think about it is rather absurd for the supposed King of Humanity.' I mentally chuckle at the thought. I turn away from Kall and begin to walk back to my desk.

"That will be all for now Kall, but I do have one final question. Have my guest awoken yet?" I asked now sitting behind the stacks of books on the desk.

"Yes my lord. Anima reported they have awoken recently and are heading here as we speak." Answered Kall as he stood up.

"…why was I not informed of this sooner?"

"I believe she said it was a surprise she wanted to give you herself. Then she began to mumble things about a thankyou kiss or something." Said a slightly confused Kall.

'I knew it! I knew leaving fifteen year old me's design of her untouched would haunt me some day and now I have a sister with an actual brother obsession!'

"Thank you Kall, when she arrives I shall wait here for their arrival. You may return to your duties as before."

"Before I go my king, I would like to say that regardless of your look you will always be my king." With that the knight teleported out of the room.

"Glad to hear you'll always be by my side Kall… now that I may lose my six guest when they learn I've been manipulating them." After that I simply let time roll on waiting for Anima to arrive. About half an hour past before I heard I knock on my door.

"Enter" I called out. With a click I could hear the door begin to slide open across the carpet flooring. Then Anima began to speak from past the books.

"Erdrick-sama, I'm here to report that your guest have woken up and are here to see you." Called the Guardian.

'Seems she can distinguish me from my voice alone.'

"Thank you Anima, would you please stand outside. I have a privet matter that I need to discuss with them… alone." The voice emanated from the other end of the pilled books.

"Don't I even get a thankyou kiss Erdrick-sama?" She wined.

"Come on, I'll even let you decide where to put it." Said the sultry Guardian.

'God Dammit past me!' I mentally shouted. I did not lose a step in the conversation regardless.

"I might have Anima, but you went opposed to my orders of contacting me once they awoke. Thus you get nothing as a punishment." I Reprimanded.

"B-But, but-"

"No "Buts" you knew your orders. Now go and help Kall before I decide on an actual punishment." I chided the girl.

She stomped her foot lightly before I heard her make her way out the door, closing it behind her. When the click from the door rung out I threw the pair of scrolls I had on hand. They flew over the books and erupted into flames.

'A scroll of sound protection and one for area guard should keep this conversation relatively secret.' I began walking out from the side of the desk.

When I saw them the feeling of regret I felt lightened if ever so slightly. Just a few days ago they had all been almost broken by the endless battles they endured, but now I could see the light had returned to their eyes. The picture of them being so lively alleviated my fears if only a little.

"I'm glad to see you're all doing okay. I hope the accommodations were to your liking." Even though my words were sincere they all seemed a tad confused.

"Do we know you?" Questioned Snow.

"Huh, of course you do. Why ask?" I said back, yet they all still seemed confused.

"Alright kid enough funny business who tha' hell are ya'?" Questioned the spear user.

'Hm, don't they-oh right I still have the hood up.' I mentally scolded myself.

"Sorry I forgot I still had this thing up, but I am glad it works." Even as they all readied there weapons I continued unaffected and pulled back my hood. The effects were instantaneous.

"Erdrick!?" They all yelled.

'Ow, that hurt my ears.'

"I am so glad I decided to set up those deafening scrolls before I came out." I said while rubbing my ear.

"Dude what tha' hell, what happened to you? Why are you so… young?" He wasn't the only one with the question it seemed. All the members seemed to want the answer too, especially Vanille for some reason.

'It seems my age may be a problem if everyone acts like this.'

"What are you talking about? I've always been this age, even when we met I was like this." I said while acting confused.

"Are you sure because I sure remember you being much older, yet…." They all seemed to be trying to remember if my comment was correct.

"I think I know what's happening here. You see this cloak is very special, it has the ability to conceal my presence and stop ALL outgoing effects." For a while none them seemed to understand the implication, but then all their eyes widened.

'It seems Anima saw fit to explain to them about my ability. Good then I don't have to waste too much time explaining it myself.'

"From the looks you're all giving me I can assume Anima already explained at least something about **[King of Humanity].** If that's true then that means I can continue." I made sure my surroundings were far way for my next action.

'I have to make sure they know I'm serious.'

I gave a knee and called out to all of them. "I am sorry for what I did, please forgive me!"

The only reply I got was a very confused "What?" from the group.

'Mabey I should explain.' I internally sweat drop at my own stupidity. Rising back up I spoke.

"Sorry for such a confusing intro, but I had to make sure you understood my sincerity in what I'm about to say." I tried to clarify.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" questioned Sazh.

"Well the whole King of Humanity thing of course. I'm assuming Anima explained the abilities most iconic aspects."

"She did, but she also explained that you did it to help us recover." It was Vanille that came to my defense.

'What did Anima tell them…? That's right, the ability comes with a slight healing effect, but still…'

"Even still I had no right to manipulate your minds. It may have helped, but by using it I have effected your responses. Thus I wear this cloak now, it blocks all aspects to my ability and so you may make your choice without interference." I stood resolute in my speech. The first to speak up was Lightning.

"So you admit to effecting our minds?"

"Yes"

"And you also don't deny that could have been the deciding factor on our choice to be guardians?"

"No, I don't deny it."

"So now what you're doing is making it so that is no longer a factor. You want us to choose again without that influence."

"Yes"

They began to look amongst each other. They gave each other looks as if they were having a silent conversation. This went on for about 30 seconds before Snow stepped ahead of the rest.

"We've made our decision." He spoke

"And as king of this Guild I shall accept and accommodate any choice you make. Whether it's to stay or leave, I will honor it." I promised them as I readied myself for their decision to leave.

"Well now, we might just have to rethink staying if you're going to make leaving so easy for us." He said teasingly. At the words my composer fell.

"Wha, but why? I've done nothing to deserve you're forgiveness. I'm the reason you've all suffered so much over the last year. I manipulated your minds into trusting me. I'm the reason you'll never see your families again. Why would you still follow me?!" I said with unrestricted emotions. Lightning was back up to speak.

"Sheesh, Anima was right. You are stupidly humble." She said mockingly. The uncharacteristic comment from Lightning left me stunned and with my only reply being. "Huh?"

Fang was up next. "Sure you started that mess, but from how you've been actin eva' since we've met ya we can see that was never yer' intention." After that it was Hopes turn.

"We may not be happy about what happened, but we can't deny we became a family through it. Separating from each other now isn't going to happen, we made the decision to stay together." Hope politely said.

"Bu-" I was cut off by Sazh.

"To tell the truth I was planning on telling you off for the whole manipulation stuff, but seeing you go so far to make sure that wasn't a factor any more. Well what can I say, we can't rightly accuse you were trying to intentionally manipulate us now can we?" Joked the parent.

"I-"again I was unable to finish.

"Even if you don't believe it yourself. We owe you our lives and even if the rest decided against it I was still going to be a guardian to repay that debt." Pledged Snow.

"Yea and we couldn't let our wannabe hero go and get himself killed now could we?" Taunted Lightning.

"Hey now no need to be so hash sis." Replied the blond.

"I'm not your sister." She turned away playfully.

"Come-on light, even Hope said we're all family." Lightly wined the blond. As they began the banter amongst themselves the thoughts in my head began to roll.

'They don't hate me? But why? I deserve nothing from them. It's all my fault they were so broken just a few days ago. I'm the reason that-' I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Vanille had walked up to my position until she held my hand in both of hers. She gave me a pleading look as she spoke.

"I know you think it's all your fault, but please remember that our happiness now is also part of what you've done. Don't forget everything you've done to make up for your mistakes. So please stop thinking you don't deserve our forgiveness. We all decided on this choice, don't go throwing it away because of your own guilt." She pleaded with me.

I was stunned for a second at the words, but soon a smile crept up my lips. I pulled my hand free of her grasp and used it to ruffle her hair.

"Alright, I promises I won't forget, but I will still continue to try my best to make up for that mistake." She smiled widely at my response.

"What's that now, your third promise to me?" she teased me lightly.

"I guess it would be wouldn't it." I smiled back at her. I finally looked over to the rest of the group that was still playfully arguing amongst themselves.

'I guess she's right, this happy atmosphere is my doing, but even so I can't stop trying.' I motioned for Vanille to return to the group. I cleared my throat and began my call out.

"Snow Villiers, Hope Estheim, Sazh Katzroy, Clare Farron, Orbeda Yun Fang and Orbeda Dia Vanille. Do you all solemnly swear to uphold the rules and standards of the guild?" questioned the group that had now stopped there banter.

"We do." They all replied.

"Do you agree to defend the guild and its denizens from all harm external or otherwise?"

"We do" they relied again.

"And finally, do you all comply with the decision to become Guardians? To uphold my orders and those of the guild to the highest of standards."

"We do" They agreed. A smile reached my lips again.

"Then I am proud to pronounce you six as official members of the guild and honorary Rank six Guardians of the Summoner's Guild." And then the room exploded.

 **A/N: Well that just happened. Oh don't give me that look, cliffhangers are easy to write and simple to incorporate at the end of a chapter. Regardless you still got two chapters relatively close to one another so stop whining. Regardless on to the upcoming chapter discussion.**

 **Next we get to see how Erdrick deals with this new problem? Will he save the six L'Cie or has something drastic occurred? Also how will our young OC deal with the situations involving the real protagonist? And just how much of Anima's constant advancements can our hero handle? Find out next time on Dreams of a King.**

 **Thank you for reading and if you review, extra thanks for that too.**

 **Till next time readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you clamed I did.

 **Note** : I got nothing.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

"Kehh, kehh" I coughed loudly in an attempt to get rid of the dust from my lungs as I began removed the rather large pieces of destroyed shelves from my back.

'What the actual hell was that?!' I mentally questioned as I observed the literal mound of dust particles laying below me.

'Wait this? Dust?' I ran my hand through the material and saw that it wasn't dust, but rather it was…'Crystal sand!' true enough the air was also filled by said sand.

'What fucking just happened?! I just finished my made up fidelity speech when the room suddenly-The group!' I quickly launched the remaining pieces of wreckage from my back as I bolted up. I scanned the room for sighs of the rest, but I couldn't see past the cloud of sand in front of me.

'Dammit I can't see shit!' I strained my eyes in hopes of seeing something, but all I got were the obscuring particles in my eyes. As I wiped the irritants out of my eyes I began to wander around the room looking for the members of the group.

"Snow, Fang, Hope, Vanille anyone can you hear me!" I called out into the cloud. A collection of particles found their way into my mouth and I began to cough wildly, but still no response.

.

.

.

'Fuck, they might not be conscious thanks to the explosion. I need to get rid of this sand or they'll choke to death on it, but what do I…' I smack my forehead at my own stupidity.

'How could I forget!? I'm in my game avatar, I can summon anything I want with my abilities. And I know just who to bring in.' I brought my hand up built up the energy for the summon.

 **{Rank 3: Dust Man}**

The bits and pieces of metal scattered around the room by the explosion all began to be pulled together in front of me. They collided and molded into a singular form. Said form once complete was comprised of a bulky robot whose main color scheme was blue with a few outlines of regular metallic steel. The summons face was barely visible below the giant open vacuum head sprouting from its back and the singular tube ran in front of the creations face, further obscuring its appearance. The robot stood around five foot eleven inches tall, it was armed with a single hand and an arm cannon. This was the visage of a Robot Master.

The summon did not speak, but gave one look at the room and knew why it had been called. With a single turn the creation began suctioning up the tainted air in the room.

"Be careful there are people in this wreckage and I'd rather they not get caught up as well." I warned. Even though the creation did not speak I knew through the mental link it understood the order.

While he worked to clear the air I set out to contact Anima using **[Message].**

'Anima I need you to return to my study immediately. There has been an incident and I need you to come with the medical branch of the pulse machines.' I messaged.

 _-I told them not to touch anything!_

"This is not their fault. Whatever happened it destroyed the whole room and left most of it in ruin and collapsed, I need you to bring the medical equipment." Once I said that most of the room was destroyed she began to yell across the call.

 _-Erdrick-Sama are you okay! Are you hurt! Are you trapped under something!_

"Anima!" I yelled across the line. The shout seemed to stop the girl. Dust Man gave me a weary look, but I reassured it I was fine and it continued its job.

"I'm fine and have the situation under control, but what I need you to do is bring the healing units here. I don't know how well the other six did in the explosion. If they were severely injured I may need more than healing magic so I need you here as soon as possible. Also don't try teleporting in. I don't know what teleporting into a half destroyed room will make the rings do so don't try it. Do you understand?"

 _-Yes Erdrick-sama!_

"Good, now get to it. Also tell Kall to begin an internal search of the Guild incase this was an orchestrated attack." With that I cut off the line. By this point Dust Man had finished removing the majority of the air pollutants and I could see the full extent of the damage and the fact I had been tossed a fair bit away from the main section of the room.

From what I could see the whole room was trashed. My desk was just splinters and most of the shelves were in several pieces around the room. The books had all been tossed around to the edges of the room that now looked more like a small crystal desert than a library. I looked across the expanse in search of anything that may look remotely like a person, but nothing.

'Dammit I don't have location spells for searching through this, but..." I felt a mental pull at the back of my head and turned around to see what Dust Man wanted. I turn back to see him pointing at a particularly large patch of shifting sand.

'Wait, shifting!' I quickly made my way across the expanse of desert. As I traveled over I reached into my inventory and began to pull out a particular spell book I knew I had stored in there. When I arrived I began to cast the spell the book gave me access to.

 **[Excavation]**

Normally a spell used to complete a host of different quest related to mining or digging back in Yggdrasil. It removed entire sections of land from an area and placed the base materials in your inventory, but did so without harming animals or wild life within the spell radius. A rather helpful spell given the situation.

As the spell took effect the patch of rolling sand I had cast it on began to glow intensely as it was removed and moved to my inventory as its base materials. When the spell finally ended I noticed that Dust Man had been correct and the group was here. They were all unconscious and sprawled across each other by the explosion. They seemed mostly unhurt, but what caught my attention wasn't that, what caught my attention was the fact that none of them were wearing clothes. I suddenly realized I had forgotten something crucial and began to franticly search inside the top layer of my inventory for the last thing I'd obtained. Sure enough I pulled out a fist full of cloth and string. I had forgotten about the other aspect of the skill. Although it can't hurt living creatures it can de-construct all other matter including clothes to their base form. It only works on low level equipment or regular outfits so it's useless against high level players, but none of the L'Cie had high level equipment on so…

My face began to redden at what I had incidentally just done to the group. I heard the sound of Dust Man making his way over, but I ordered him to start cleaning in any other direction, but this one. He did as he was told and began his vacuuming of the rest of the room. I began my slide down the now formed sand crater.

'Its fine, all you did was use the spell to save their lives. You didn't mean to disintegrate their clothes with it. Yea it was all just a big accident and one day we'll look back on this and laugh, right?' I tried to rationalize within my head… which lasted all of five seconds before I began to break down.

'Oh god Lightning and Fang are going to string me up by my entrails for this!' I shook those thoughts away as I reached the bottom of the crater with the bodies.

'Get a hold of yourself Erdrick! You can't be thinking of your inevitable death when you could be saving people right now.' I pulled my attention back to the bodies… and immediately regretted it as the blush crept back into my face.

'No NO! Bad thoughts! Just focused on saving them, nothing else.' I steeled my resolve and began gathering energy for a spell.

'I can't just leave them naked, they need clothes and I'm not just saying that for my sake. I don't plan on personal fitting them into the armor I have on hand so that's out. No, I need something that easily fits on without the need for too much touching… got it.'

 **[Multi Summon]**

 **[Rank 0: Robe]**

With a quick flash of light half a dozen silk bathrobes materialized in my hands.

'This should work. I just get their arms in and then tie up the front. It's perfect!' As I set down the robes I began the process of very carefully putting on the robes onto everyone. There had been quite a few times were I nearly passed out from the numerous close calls I had while applying the robes. Being the shy anti-social person I was, I had barely gotten more than a hug from the opposite sex, thus the current situation left me rather challenged to stay sane. And that's not even talking about having to dress the male half as well. Once the job was done I began to think up the next part of my plan.

'I could carry them out, but I don't think I get much traction on sand and I don't think my heart can handle many more close calls when it comes to skin contact.' I shook my head again and began to think of another strategy. After a moment I snapped my fingers.

 **[Magic Extension]**

 **[Flash Prison]**

Like before the bodies of the six were hoisted up onto a light blue floating platform, but unlike before the spell consisted of only of a platform and no coinciding bars.

'I am so glad I can modify these spells before I cast them.' I was about to hop onto a free section of the platform when I remembered something.

'King of humanity has a slight healing and buffing effect right? Should I take off the cloak and let it do a bit of light healing before Anima arrives?' A light wheeze from one of the party members solidified my answer. I reached for the metal clip that kept **Null-All** around my neck and clicked the mechanism that kept it fastened. What happened was far more than what I expected. I sudden wave of golden energy exploded outwards once the clip was undone. The wave kicked up a bit of the sand surrounding me, but more notable was its effect on the six humans. All the dirt and scuffs they got from the explosion seemed to inexplicably vanish from sight, there breathing steadied and they all seemed better off than before.

'So the cloak actually stores the energy underneath it and releases it in one burst when removed. Well aside from the surprise of it happening nothing, but good seems to have come from that, so I'm happy.' As I stepped onto the platform a large moan in pleasure erupted from one of the party members.

'Ignoring that! Nothing, but good thing have come from this effect. Nothing-but-good-things.' I mentally reassured myself as the platform ascended.

'Now they should be fine until Anima arrives… oh shit Anima! If she sees this I'll never live it down. And I just know those advances are going to get a lot worse if she sees this. Glad I told her to make the run over on foot.' I began to contemplate telling Anima to stay out of the room using message. At least I was going to until I saw that she was standing a few feet from the crater we came from.

"Erdrick-sama are… you… okay…" the girl's words slowly dropped off as she gazed at my situation.

.

.

.

"Anima" I said calmly in hopes of explaining the situation. She seemed to be unable to hear my plight, her mind was now on auto-pilot.

"If I knew this is what you met by explosion I'd wish you'd call me when the fun started not just clean up from such a vigorous session."

"Anima please let me explain." I pleaded.

"The whole room is trashed from this little get-together. It looks like I'm going to have to be more prepared for our first session if it's anything like this." She said while gaining a lewd smile.

"If you would just stop I could-"

"Even the guys got in on it. I mean I only want to be ravished by Erdrick-sama, but if you wanted I could make an exception if you really wanted an orgy."

'Okay No! I'm ending this now!'

"One more word Anima and I'll revoke all your privileges. That includes both your ring and our trip to the city. Do you understand?!" The girl's mouth clamped down so fast I swear I could hear her teeth crack from the force.

"Good, now stay like that and let me explain what happened." Before I could continue she raised her hand as if asking a question.

"What? You want to say one last thing?" She nodded her head furiously.

"Do you promise that if you get to say one last thing then you won't tell anyone about this? I don't want the rest of the Guardians thinking I'm some sort of sexual deviant alright." She took a second, but nodded again.

"Alright, if it'll keep you quiet then you can say one last thing." I would quickly grow to regret this choice.

"When do I get to have my night?" She smiled while pressing her breast together in a suggestive manner. The question left the room in a dead silence except for the light vacuuming of Dust Man in the background.

 **[Silence]**

"Now that we've gotten passed that let's get on to the explanation." The girl tried to protest about not getting a response, but the spell had left her unable to speak. She could only listen as her king refused to acknowledge her question.

The next half hour was spent explaining the situation to Anima as Dust Man dealt with the surrounding sand. We had placed the six humans on the relatively dust-free ground in front of the entrance of the room and had taken to reclining on the nearest wall.

"So the room exploded after you righted them into the guild?" Questioned the now un-mute girl.

"Yes, after I finished accepting them as part of the guild the room exploded into the crystal desert you saw before." I clarified.

"Why crystal though?" she asked.

"…Well L'Cie do have an affinity to crystal. There entire strengthening system is based off the crystal element after all, but aside from that I don't really know any reason why crystal would be involved." The girl gave a small gasp at my words.

"What? Did you figure something out?" I asked noticing her reaction.

"I knew they felt different." She cried.

"Felt?" I raised an eyebrow at the words. She seemed to realize her mistake and began to explain.

"Sorry Erdrick-sama, I forgot you can't feel the difference. I now your power overshadows that of ours most of the time so the difference went unnoticed by you-"

'Is [King of Humanity] really that strong that I can't sense anything past it?' I ask myself

"-, but those six have been fully promoted into Guardians. Power and all have been bestowed on all six of them." The response made my eyes widen.

"What, but how? I only had them promise to follow the rules of the guild and my orders. That shouldn't be enough." I questioned her logic as I thought back to the normal process of creating a guardian.

'Usually it requires me to set a predefined character model into the games files. After that the appropriate levels are set and stat points are allotted. Once that's done then you have to wait a day for the developers to decide if the model is appropriate for use and doesn't break any content laws. Only after all that is done can the Guardian be accepted into the guilds collection. So why is Anima so sure that's what happened?'

"Are you sure? Couldn't it have been an attack by a third party?" I asked.

"I had also suspected fowl play, but if you weren't attacked after the explosion then that ruled it out. Also that wouldn't explain the crystal dust." She said while doodling in the remaining sand.

"And how dose them becoming guardians explain it? Unless you mean that the explosion was somehow related to their power?" I questioned trying to understand there logic. She gave a simple nod while finishing her drawing of what I assumed was the two of us kissing inside a big heart.

'I swear our time in the city is just going to be one big headache if this is how it's going to be. Especially if I use the brother, sister story.'

"That still doesn't fully explain it. Their power growth is entirely internal, why would it effect the outside world?" I asked while gazing at the now only half covered room. Anima gave a thinking face before she responded.

"Power overflow" she said.

"Power overflow?"

"Yes, although it's something you may not experience Erdrick-sama because of your constant overflow of energy. It happens when a creature is overloaded with power it tends to burst out uncontrollably. When they became guardians the influx of power must have temporarily exceeded their capacity and thus the explosion." She calmly explained. I on the other hand was starting to internally panic.

'So I could have just potently killed them anyway!' I was so panicked I didn't restrict my next words.

"What are the harmful effects of power overflow? Are they dead, crippled, vegetables? Do we have the equipment to properly treat them? Is there anything we can do?!" I began to rapidly question. She actually seemed a bit taken back by my reaction.

"No need to worry Erdrick-sama. Aside from a bit of fatigue, power over flow is harmless. It's just a way for a body to get rid of that excess energy, nothing more. If anything you should have been the only one hurt in the explosion." She said while waving her hands around trying to calm me down. I let out a huge sigh and let my shoulders droop again.

"That's a huge weight off my shoulders. I was worried I had unintentionally just killed them." I breathed out, completely ignoring the second half of her response.

Her face now gained a bit of an angry look now as she closed the distance between our faces. "Erdrick-sama, what exactly was the first thing you did when you realized the room had exploded?"

"Huh, what do you mean? The first thing I did was start searching for those six." I said while pointing at the six sleeping humans. This response only seemed to anger her further.

"What! You didn't even treat your wounds first!" She screeched out.

"Wounds?" I hadn't noticed before, but now that I could think I did notice a series of small pings of pain throughout my body. I brought my hand up to one on my face and notice a trail of blood on my hand.

"I guess I didn't notice with all the commotion." I said stupidly while rubbing the back of my head." The girl now seemed to be seething at my lack of concern. She seemed like she was about to explode, but instead she dropped her head. Eyes now covered by her hair, she began to speak.

"How do you do it Erdrick-sama? How are you able to see yourself as less important than us? Are you afraid of being unable of protecting the guild without all the Guardians?" She had now taken to standing up rather than stay seated. I raised an eyebrow at her words before sighing again as I stood up as well.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm afraid, I'm afraid of losing the people closest to me. All the people in the guild are my responsibility and I would do the same for anyone in the guild regardless of who they are." I clarified while bonking the girl on the head.

"But things like that shouldn't worry you Erdrick-sama, we should be the ones to do so. You should focused on what's truly important." Protested the girl.

"Not this again. I told you already, my job as king is to stand for AND with my people. That includes things like this, now stop trying to stop me from doing my job." A pair of knocks from the door pulled my attention.

"Looks like the medical units are finally here. Come on Anima, let's get these six loaded up." I began to make my way over to the door in order to let the units in. I took two steps before Anima wrapped her arms around my waist, stopping my progress.

"Why do you do you care so much Erdrick-sama? You're the king of the Summoner's Guild, yet you choose to act as if you're just another member. To anyone in the guild your word is absolute, but with most of your orders you allow us to disobey and question you. And even though you're on a completely different level to us you still treat us as equals. Why? Why do you act like its normal for a king to so Erdrick-sama?" The girl cried into my back.

'How could I see any of you as less than me? Until a few days ago I was just a regular person in a regular world. I need all of you just to stay sane. I trust each and every one of you with my life because you've all been there in the past. I treat you as equals because I respect all of you for what you do and have done for me. I couldn't look at myself if I treated you as anything less than equals.' I wanted to say, but knew it impossible for a person living in the game world to understand. She had after all only ever seen me as I am now and never as I really was.

"No matter how great and powerful a person is they can never be a king without a people to lead. The way I see it, the people of a nation are every bit as important as a king, if not more so. The reason I act the way I do is because I'm nothing without all of you, I take your lives and ideas into consideration because you're all the reason I'm even a king. And just like I did with those six I would do anything to make sure all of you were okay. Does that answer your questions Anima?" I said while lightly turning my head back at her.

"Just one more question Erdrick-sama." She said while rubbing her face into my back.

'Probably getting the tears out of her eyes.' I surmised.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You said you would take personal responsibility for us right?"

"Like I said, as king it's my duty to serve my people."

"So if I get hurt on our trip to the city will you be the one to personally nurse me back to health. I would oh, so love to see you in a doctor's outfit" She replied while rubbing her face deeper into my back.

'And with that the emotional mood is dead.' I thought as the rubbing had now taken on a more excited form.

 **{Bind}**

(Clang)

(Clang)

"Don't worry Anima, I'll be sure to have the bots in the medical room all dressed up if you like the outfit so much. Also I'll make extra sure only the coldest equipment is used when treating you. I'm sure it will only sting for a second when they start." I mocked as I walked away from the now bound brunet. I had intended to open the door now that I was unobstructed, but apparently I had taken too long because said door suddenly exploded outwards.

"Erdrick-sama are you okay! The door wouldn't open and nobody responded to my inquires to enter so I had to break in to insure… you're… safety…" she knights words slowed as he analyzed the situation. His eyes wandered over the semi-dust filled room, the barely clothed L'Cie and a now bound and struggling Anima. The knight's mind came to a solid conclusion.

"Sorry Erdrick-sama, I did not know you were in the middle of something. I shall return when you have finished your session." The knight bowed lightly and then began pulling the door off the ground and placing back where it came from.

'God dammit explaining this again is going to be a headache.' I internally groaned as Kall finished semi-fitting the door back into place. Although the knight did not seem to be done with his hasty assumptions just yet.

"Erdrick-sama, if you intend to have children my lord I suggest the pink haired one. I have heard many facts about birthing from Anima and have concluded she carries many traits of a fertile mate. If you are to raise an offspring I would determine that she would provide the highest likelihood of success." Called Kall through the poorly reconstructed door as Anima began loudly protesting against his advice.

'And now I have a migraine'

 _ **Next day**_

'Supplies are full and Inventory's properly filled, alongside my disguised **Boundless Bag**. Cloak is nice and tight, no way for anyone to see under it unless I want them to. Clothes look normal as ever in case anyone dose see, so that's not a problem. Looks like I'm ready, how's Anima?' I looked over to my left. For the trip Anima's regular blue Kimono had been replaced with something more suited to her. We decided that she would go for a look that implied the use of her hands to explain her use of unarmed combat. After a bit of arguing yesterday I had conceded on her current outfit. She had gone for an outfit that I had small references to other characters, with a few minor changes.

Her legs were covered by a pair of orange extended shin guards that reached to the top of her foot. She wore a set of matching black and orange leggings that stopped at an armored waist belt tide around her hips. Her chest was covered by a reinforced half-tank top half-vest hybrid that provided decent coverage without obstructing mobility. A small change that I had fought Anima on before leaving.

'Seriously, why would you fight in a regular tank top? That's just asking to get stabbed.'

Finally were the girl's arms. At first she wanted to simply equip a pair of spiked gloves and go with the alibi that she was an illegal underground fighter. I had quickly put a stop to that idea and told her to stick to her regular arm bindings and a few shoulder guards. We needed to be regular civilians with regular abilities, not renowned fighters.

'Although I don't agree with the whole outfit, it does seem practical for a brawler.' I was pulled from my thoughts by who had Anima taking my arm and pulling it to her chest.

'God dammit Anima, listen to what I say not just the parts you want to hear!'

"Anima, I said to lightly hold on to me. You know like a sister, not like a lover." I scolded the girl.

"But why not Erdrick-sama. If we posed as lovers who would know? We could even act out the part if you wanted to." She said while gaining a sultry look.

"Listen to Creator-sama's orders Anima. He personally choose you to accompany him on this mission and I'd prefer it if you didn't begin questioning instructions before you even left." Cautioned Barthandelus from the top steps of the Guild entrance. Anima gave a small huff before she loosened her grip on my arm and resigned to a simple hand hold.

'Thank you Barthandelus, I have never been so happy to have you. I'll even drop the fact you disobeyed my orders yesterday.' I mentally promised. With that I coughed into my hand to bring the attention back to me.

"Thank you Barthandelus and you as well Kall for agreeing to stay back for this trip." I said while looking at the other figure standing at the top of the steps.

"Worry not Erdrick-sama, I shall adhere to make sure the Guild is secure inside and out." Pledged the Knight.

"And I shall do my best to cater to the finer points of Guild management Creator-sama." Promised the Fal'Cie.

'I guess that will have to do…oh right!'

"Kall don't forget, when those six wake up make sure to start there training on how to control their new powers. I don't want them running amuck because they don't know how to keep them under wraps. Do you understand?" I asked the knight.

"Yes, Erdrick-sama I shall bring them up the standards of all the Guardians in the Guild." Boasted the knight.

'I hope he doesn't include Anima in that standard. I cannot handle another one of her in my life.'

"Also don't worry about explaining what happened yesterday. I left a summon in their room to explain what happened, so it shouldn't be a problem. Now that that's out of the way we'll be leaving. See you in a few days, report anything out of the ordinary, got it?" I called to the two Guardians.

"Yes" they both replied as we headed to the direction Barthandelus designated was the city. Once I was sure we were far enough through the forest that we were out of sight of the guild I decide to speak up.

"Anima there are a few things I need to clarify about this trip before we arrive at the city." I spoke as we walked.

"What's that Erdrick-sama?" she said happily while still holding my hand.

"First I want to see if you remember the story we'll be using when we arrive." I asked while ducking under a branch.

"Of course I do Erdrick-sama. Were a pair of brother and sister who used to live with our father, but he recently passed away so we went to the city to make a living like he always wanted." She said proud of having remembered the plan.

"Are you sure you remember because you're still calling me Erdrick-sama. If we're to pass as siblings I can't have you treating me like a superior." I chided the brunet.

"What!? But I was sure I wasn't saying sama." Wined the girl.

"You may be saying it subconsciously because of how used to it you are." I added.

"Erdrick-sama. Erdrick-san. Erdrick-Kun. Erdrick" She tested the variations as we walked.

"While you do that lets move on to my next clarification. My personality, while in the city it will not be that of what you see in the guild. I don't believe a nineteen year-old acting like a king would go over too well in regular conversation, thus I'll be using a more appropriate version for my age while in the city. I don't want you speaking of this to either Kall or Barthandelus. They would see it as an insult to my status for me to even act this way so I don't want them getting irritated over it." She had a smile that promised a sly comment. A promise she saw fit to deliver.

"Erdrick-san are you saying you want me to lie to my fellow Guardians? Rather devious of you, wouldn't you say?" She accused. I internally praised her ability to break her habit so quickly, but refused to give her such an easy win.

"No more than you've been doing already with all the orders you broke the other day by not contacting me about my gest awakening." She seemed to lose her cocky smile when her own mistake was brought up.

"Now let's move on to the final topic. Against my orders Barthandelus has lightly infiltrated the city and provided us with a number of interesting bits of information. Aside from a few less important ones the first to catch my attention is about this adventurers Guild. Barthandelus didn't get many facts about the organization, but they are apparently a major influence on the city, so it's for the best we investigate it when we arrive. Second is the fact that apparently magic is a regular occurrence in this world. Barthandelus reported that they use it to simply light up the streets at night." She seemed confused at why I would bring that up. I decided to elaborate.

"That means that I shouldn't need to hide the fact I can use it, but more importantly it means one of two things. Either that magic caster Barthandelus reported about is an anomaly in this world or he's the standard… and that terrifies me." The explanation had left the atmosphere silent and tense.

I finally decided to dispel the foul mood and move on to the final topic. "Also we should investigate just how integral Yggdrasil items are in this world. If it's a common sight then that probably means there are other players here supplying them, but if not then they've been gone for quite some time. Whether they died long ago or found a way to leave is what I'm Interested in. So those will be out points of interest in the city. We may need split up if the situation calls for it, so be ready for that Anima… Anima are you listening?" It seems she had stopped holding my hand at some point I just hadn't noticed. I looked back to see her peering into a small rabbit hole.

"Erdrick-san did you see, the most adorable creature I'd ever seen just ran by and hid in this little hole." She said while gushing over the image of the small creature she had just seen.

'That's right. Anima is strictly a guild Guardian. Unlike Kall she never really left the Guild walls. No wonder she's been so happy to come, but I can't have her being distracted at every little thing we pass by…I guess I could do that. It cuts into my MP slightly, but if it'll keep her focused then…"

 **{Rank 3: Eevee}**

Faster than any regular creature could hope to match a brown and white blur burst from one of the many animal dens surrounding us. The blur quickly zoomed by and onto my shoulder, just as I had ordered it to. The animal was light, weighing around twelve pounds and standing a little under a foot, to my current body the thing might as well not be there for all it affected me. Its fur was mostly brown except for the turf of hair around its neck and a small splotch on the tip of its tail that consisted of dirty white color. I caught sight of its big adoring eyes for a second and after I did it began to snuggle closely into my neck in affection.

'I guess I can even call on them, but aside from situations like this I don't think they'll be much use to me.'

"Hey Anima." I called to the still crouching girl. She slowly pried her eyes from the rabbit den, but once she did I could literally see the sparkles in her eyes when she spotted my new summon.

Faster than even I thought she could move, she scooped up the fuzz ball on my shoulder and began to lovingly pet and hug the small creature.

'Glad to see that worked, but I thought she'd at least-' suddenly a banshee like scream resonated throughout the forest. A mental ring of the **[Message]** spell rang inside my head and I instinctively answered.

 _-Erdrick-Sama are you okay! I just registered a large scream coming from your direction. Do you require assistance?_

I took a second to make sure my eardrums weren't destroyed before I responded. "No need to worry Kall that was simply a test of one of my spells. I used it to scare away an animal from our position. No need to worry, we're fine." I calmly replied.

 _-Then I am sorry for interrupting you sir._

"No need for apologies, you followed protocol and contacted me. Now return to your duty and I shall contact you if it's necessary."

 _-As you say my king~_

With the call cut off I returned my attention to my companion. She was now worryingly fretting over a very dazed looking Eevee. Being so close to the scream had left the pet in a rather confused state. She continued to try resuscitating the small animal she had unintentionally fainted.

'Strange, it seems the swirly eyes is an actual evolutionary trait…huh.' After a quick application of healing magic the situation had quickly turned to me explaining my reasoning to Anima.

"In conclusion I will let you keep this Eevee as a pet if you promise to not get side tracked by every little thing. Do you understand?" Her head shook so furiously I thought it might just fall off.

"Good now let's keep moving. I intend to get to the city by tomorrow morning. That will be the best time for scouting once we find a base of operation." She lightly nodded while squeezing her new pet closely to her face.

'She seems really attached to it. I know it's cute and all, but this is a little much.'

"I know you like it, but are you even listening to what I'm saying?" I questioned her.

"…Sorry Erdrick-sama, but it's just so cute I couldn't resist keeping it so close…"

"I'm glad you like it, but I still need you to stay focused. I can't have-"

"…And it has your scent, I can't help, but revel in it…" she simply continued to smell the small fox creature, completely oblivious to my shocked expression. I quickly collected myself for a response.

"Do anything weird with him and I'll take it away faster than you can say "no". Do we understand each other?" She instinctively pulled the animal away from me in fear of the threat.

"Good, looks like we do. Now let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover before the days done." I said while pointing to the open field the forest was giving way to. Once she realized I wasn't going to return her new pet back to its dimension she accepted the invitation to lead. Happily she skipped ahead while Eevee ran joyfully next to her in the open grassland. I kept a brisk pace to keep up with the excited duo, but most of my mind was occupied thinking of how things could go wrong on our trip.

'Let's hope that strange caster is nothing, but a fluke because if it's not then I don't think we can afford to stay in this world very long…" my mind drifted as we traveled across the open expanse of the field.

 **A/N: I can't deny, this particular chapter was never in the original design, but when I started writing I realized I needed more substance than I had planned so I improvised. I say I came out well, but I'd like to know what you think. Also yes, I know I'm terrible at describing outfits, this was established on the first chapter so it's no surprise. Anyway let's move on to the upcoming chapter discussion.**

 **Finally, next chapter we finally get to see Erdrick in the city. I have been both looking forward and dreading this part of the story so let's hope I don't fuck up. Will Erdrick's lie about his origins work? Will he and Anima find all the information there looking for? And will Erdrick be able to handle sleeping with Anima so close? Find out next time on Dreams of a King.**

 **Till next time reader.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you claimed I did.

 **Note** : Small canon changes ahead.

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

"I would call this more of a fortress than a city." I spoke to myself and my companions as we walked towards the city of E-Rental. We had arrived at the city at around five in the afternoon, if the sun was anything to go by.

"Even if it is a fortress it'll stand no chance against our combined power. Isn't that right Evan!" Dramatically proclaimed Anima while pumping her fist.

(Eevee) Her newly named pet seemed to agree with her.

I just sweat dropped at her proclamation before smacking the back of her head. "Don't start saying stupid shit like that out loud. What if someone heard you and took it seriously? I don't want our first introduction to a country to be in chains for conspiring against a city." I scolded the girl as she clutched her head in pain.

"And you." I pointed at the Pokémon. "Don't go encouraging her ether." The pet's ears slumped at the words.

"Now make sure you keep up with the story and don't draw attention to yourself. Once we find a central meeting point we'll split up. I'll go and look around at the shops and stores to see about the types and level of items they sell. You will find this adventurers guild and see what you can recover on that. Make sure you report on any people of interest you see around town. We need as much information as possible from our first trip." She gave a nod.

'Alright, we are about five minutes out from the front gate so I should probably start now.'

(Inhale/Exhale)

"Alright sis, let's go and make dad proud." I proudly proclaimed our alibi a second before Anima's arms roped me and smashed me between her breasts.

"Kyaa, Erdrick-tan, your so cute when you act like that!" Gushed Anima while holding me tightly to her chest.

'Goddammit Anima! I told you to stop doing this! I can't breathe when you do it!' I struggled against her grip, but my efforts were futile. After all, Anima had far superior physical stats to me, making escape by sheer force impossible, but then again I had more than brute strength on my side.

'Eevee, use **[Tackle]!** ' I mentally ordered the small fox.

Quick as a bullet small beast shot from its position at its intended target. The force behind the small animal's attack was enough to send the 150 pound girl sailing through the air for about twenty feet before roughly landing on the grass floor.

Having now been freed I swiped away the metaphorical dust off my cloak as I watched my new sister angrily trudge back to our position. When she finally arrived she seemed ready to tell me off over the attack, but I wasn't about to give her the chance.

"I told you. If you started crushing me again, you were going to regret it." She wanted to protest, but she knew I had warned her earlier. She simply took to grumbling about me under her breath.

'This is going to be a long trip.'

It took us around twenty minutes to reach the central point of the city while traveling together. We had decided that the giant fountain at the center would be our collection point. Unfortunately, we had run into a small set of complications during our twenty minutes of traveling.

'We can't read anything! Not the billboards, not the signs, not even the price of a sword! On top of that the people of this world use a three coin system. So aside from gold value, Yggdrasil money is unusable.' I slumped my head in depression of our new situation.

I shook away the useless feelings and stood up. "Well no point in sulking about it. Anima you know your job, I'll prioritize learning how to read for the first day on my end, but you still need to investigate the adventurers guild." I said while rising from the rim of the fountain I was sitting on.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up Erdrick-tan?" Questioned the fighter.

"It's fine Anima." I tried to reassure the girl. "I may not be able to read the descriptions they have up, but I did scan a few items on the way over and most didn't break low-class equipment. If anything I need to make sure you won't kill anyone if they piss you off… Please don't kill anyone if they piss you off." I implored now realizing it might be an actual concern. She promised, but did so begrudgingly, clearly not satisfied with how little emphasis I had placed on my own safety. I mentally sighed and gave in at her saddened stare.

'I may regret this later, but a push like this is what I need for her to leave me alone. I can't have her seeing me in this persona for too long or she might think less of me. So I have to make sure we split up as soon as possible.'

"Alright, if you do a good job of listening to me on this trip, then I'll promise you a nice dinner at the end of it. Not something sexual, but just a night out for the two of us, more like a bit of family bonding than anything else."

'Maybe I bit light for her, but I'm kind of scared to offer any more in case she takes it too far.'

"So like a Date!" she squealed.

'Most legitimate fear ever!'

"More like a brother offering his sister a nice meal." I tried to clarify as I noticed the looks we were getting from the people around us.

My words fell on deaf ears as Anima simply snatched Eevee from his spot on my shoulder and sped off into no particular direction yelling the word "Date" over and over.

I simply stood shocked at her reaction. I could feel the stinging stares of the people around me judging me for what they had just witnessed. I eventually recovered from my stunned embarrassment and decided there was no reason worrying over it now. I collected myself and decided to begin my own mission.

'Now, if I needed to learn how to read where would I go? I don't think I can just ask for the location of the nearest school and ask to learn alongside a bunch of kids. Also I'm pretty sure there aren't even public schools at this place. From my estimations, this place is in a stereotypical middle-aged fantasy setting. That should put it around the 1300's to the 1500's, so I doubt I can just find a public library either.' I thought to myself as I wandered through the streets of the city.

'What was a professions that knew how to read in those times…? I could find a priest, but I don't want to be recruited into a random faith just to read. I could look for a spell caster, but I don't know how much one would cost to teach me, especially if they know higher than rank seven magic-Wait, apothecary's are a normal profession that can teach me how to read and I can pay them in labor or with a few herbs I have on hand.' I let a smile appear on my face at the small revelation.

'Alright, now how to find one without being able to read… I could just ask someone.' I looked around myself to the people walking on the street and picked the one closest to me.

I tapped on the man's shoulder to get his attention. "Sir, do you know if this town has an apothecary?" I asked.

When he turned around I got a good look at the man's face. He was bald and had a noticeable scar over the upper section of his left eye. A somewhat brutish appearance and one accentuated by his choice of words. "Huh? You stupid or something kid? This here is E-Rantel, the city is practically known for its Alchemy. How tha hell did ya get here and not know that?" The brash man asked.

'The city just had to be known for the one thing I asked for! Its fine, its fine I can pull this back and not seem like a complete idiot.' I mentally reassured myself.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry, until a few days ago I lived with my family out in the woods. My father wasn't for us living in the city with a whole lot of other people, so my understanding of the city is pretty spotty." The man got a look I couldn't quite make out.

"So why tha hell are ya here kid? Didn't you just say your father hated cities?" He questioned.

"Well he died recently so my sister and I came to make a living here." I elaborated.

"Sister?" she said while looking around for the supposed girl.

"She went off to the adventures guild to check it out. I came to look for an apothecary to ask a few questions."

"Ah, so she wants to be an adventurer. Well I hope the gal's strong or they'll eat her alive over there." My heart skipped a beat at his words.

"What?! Why?!" I asked expecting the worst.

"Calm down kid. I don't mean it literally, but I'm a gold rank adventurer-" he said while pointing at the gold plate carved into his shoulder pad. "-and from my three years there I know that the business ain't easy if you aren't strong enough to be at least be silver rank."

'Gold rank and silver rank?'

"How high up is silver rank?" the man gave a small sigh, but responded anyway.

"Look, there are eight ranks in the guild. Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite. I'm gold, but you need at least silver to make it in this business proper. Now I'll ask again, do ya think your sister is up to it?" The man seemed to be trying to emphasize the danger of the guild, but after his explanation my heart had already stopped racing.

'So it's like the guilds back in the game and all Anima has to do is be around this guy's level to be fine?' I smiled as I'm look hardened and I proudly declared. "If all she needs to be is silver then I don't think she'll be having any problems. If anything you'll have to watch out old man or Anima will jump right passed you and join platinum in no time." The man continued his stern look and I began to wonder if I should have picked my words better, but it soon gave way to a bellowing laughter from the man.

"Damn kid, I don't know when was the last time I laughed so hard was. I gotta give it to ya, you got guts to talk to a gold ranked adventurer like that." He spoke between light chuckles. "But I could see it in those eyes. You really believe your sister can pass me up?"

"One hundred percent."

"Well damn kid, I have got to meet this girl if she's that strong. But that aside what's your name kid, I got your sister Anima's name when ya yelled it, but I still don't know yours." Asked the man.

'Fuck I gave a way Anima's name without realizing it.' I internally bereted myself. 'Mabey I can still salvage this situation.'

"A little rude to ask without giving, especially if you already got my sisters name." as I spoke I offered up my hand for a shake.

"Your one ballsy kid, you know that. Name's Ivan, the Axe master" He replied while reaching out his own hand.

"Erdrick, I'm sure I'll be hearing that a lot." We shook in mutual respect.

"Well good luck Erdrick, make sure you stop by the guild when you learn how to read. I'll be sure to save ya a seat at our table." He chimed while walking away.

'What, how did he-'

"Wait! How did you know I couldn't read?!" I shouted to the fleeting man.

"Why else would you be asking a complete stranger were an apothecary is when the best one in town is right behind ya?" He shouted back. To his instruction I turned back and see the building behind me was in fact a potion shop, if all the bottles lining the windows were anything to go by.

"That dick, he could have answered my question whenever he wanted." I brazenly whispered to myself while smiling before I headed to the shop.

As I entered the building a small ring emanated from the top of the now open door before I was assaulted by the potent scent of several drugs and crushed plats. 'Hopefully I'm not allergic to anything here.' I looked up to see the sound had come from a bell tied to the corner of the door.

"Welcome!" A voice called from deeper within the room. I peered in the direction of the voice and noticed a came from the teenaged boy walking in my direction. He was dressed in a worn work coveralls that were tainted by a myriad of plant stains.

'Probably a worker here.' I told myself.

"Hello, I'm here to speak with the owner." I spoke.

"Oh, sorry, grandmother is currently in the process of making a few potions. She won't be able to speak with you for another hour." He apologized.

'So potions are a time consuming process in this world or there understaffed and can't produce them any faster. If it's the second one then I may be able to use that to my advantage.'

"No, don't worry, its fine I just wanted to make a request." I waved away the problem.

He seemed a bit shy as he spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your request? Grandmother usually has a large stock of potions in reserve, I might be able to find what you need." He offered.

"Sorry, but my request isn't for a potion per say. It's a little embarrassing to say, but I actually came here to see if I could learn how to read." I sheepishly asked.

"Learning to read? Why come here to learn that?" puzzled the boy.

"Well you see…" I proceeded to explain my situation, as I had done with Ivan. In return I was able to pry a few pieces of information about the city without seeming like a complete outsider.

"I see… well I'm not sure if grandmother will be able to help."

"Why not? Is she not the teaching type?" I tried to understand.

"Oh no, grandmother is a great teacher. She taught me everything I know about potion making, she is an excellent instructor, but-" he was unable to finish as another voice decided to do it for him.

"It takes a lot of time to make potions and I can't be spending it on much else." Spoke the elder woman that had now walked into the room. The woman's entire form screamed old. The hair, from her eyebrows to her head, were white with age and every bit of exposed flesh was deeply wrinkled. Her attire spoke of her profession, what with the plant residue staining its surface. Yet her eyes held the deep wisdom one would expect from a person her age.

"Grandmother! I thought you were still preparing the ingredients." The boy spoke.

"I finished a bit earlier than expected Nfirea, now would you mind explaining why this young man is waiting for me." Asked the elder woman.

"Yes, Erdrick here wants to know if you could teach him how to read." She raised an eyebrow at the request.

"You do realize this is a potion shop, not a school. Like I said before I don't have time to teach a kid how to read." She responded.

"Isn't there anything I could do get you to teach me?" I asked.

She shook her head in denial. "The time it would take to teach you would cut into the business. I can't stop production for just one person, a lot of people depend on our shop for healing." She elaborated.

"I can't just pay you to teach me?" I tried to compromise.

She simply shook her head again. "No offence kid, but you don't really look like your carrying around the hundred gold needed to pay for a few days' worth of lost business."

I flinched back lightly. 'Well I do, but unless I want to become a target in this city I can't afford to just shower people with gold.'

"I could pay you in other ways. My father was an Alchemist, he stored several herbs for use in his experiments. I could even help around the shop if that's not enough." I needed to learn how to read if I wanted to make it anywhere in this new world.

"Alchemist you say. Do you have any of these supposed herbs on hand, I don't make promises on just a stranger's word." The owner had now taken to sitting on one of the available chairs in the room.

"I do actually, just give me a second." I began rummaging through my disguised bag.

'Now what should I bring out? From what I've seen from the store they don't have more than tier-two plants and if Ivan was telling the truth and this is the best pharmacy in town, then bringing out my top ingredients may be too problematic. At the same time, if I don't have something worth showing then they might not accept my offer, but what...' While sweeping through my inventory I came up with the perfect choice.

I pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid inside and placed it on the table in the center of the room. I sat back in my chair and waited for the elder to inspect the bottle and ask the obvious question. "This sure isn't any plant fluids I've ever seen. So I'm sure you know my question already. What is this?"

I let a smile reach my face at the question. "Let me ask you something first miss…"

"Lizzie Bareare"

"…Lizzie. What is the worst thing to deal with when curing someone?" I questioned.

She raised an eyebrow at this, but answered the questioned anyway. "The hardest part is always our number one rule when we sell healing potions. 'Make sure you clean the wound'. We're not entirely sure why, but for some reason whenever a potion heals a cut or scrape, the user tends to experience an assortment of illnesses if the wound was not properly cleaned. The symptoms are much more severe if the wound becomes infected, why ask?" She questioned back.

"Because this here is one of my father's most prized breakthroughs. This bottle here contains the answer to that little problem, my father liked to call it 'penicillin' and its main purpose is to cure infected tissue." I raised the vile to her.

She seemed wary of such a statement and takes the vile from my hands. "Mind if I confirm your words?" She asked. I gave her a nod and she set it down on the table and placed her hand out towards it.

 **[Appraise Magic Item]**

 **[Detect Magic]**

As the spell was cast I resisted the urge to act on my instincts and defend myself, a tendency I still had from my days in the game. Apparently I was more on edge than I previously expected.

Once the small glow from the woman's hands ended she gave me a glare. "What exactly are you trying to pull." She spat out.

'Huh?'

"What do you mean, I'm not trying to pull anything." I defended while trying to figure out how I angered her.

'Did I grab the wrong bottle?' I worried.

"This is nothing, but a vile of processed mold and yet it has the properties of a healing potion worth a rank-two healing spell or around three gold. And yet I can't sense any magic coming from it, so I'll ask again, what are you trying to pull?" she questioned again.

'Three Gold! On a three coin system! That's insane for such a cheap product back in Yggdrasil…wait, Magic? Aren't potions just made of herbs and the appropriate alchemy level?'

"Wait, why would there be any magic in it? Aside from enhancement potions I don't think father ever used magic to create anything in his workshop." I questioned back while I thought to myself. 'I'm pretty sure you don't need magic to use the **[Alchemy]** tree in Yggdrasil, but perhaps they have a different means of creating potions that makes them more potent.'

"Then your father may have discovered a new way to make potions. If what you're saying is true then this little bottle could revolutionize the industry." She eyed the clear liquid.

"…so… what about those lessons?" I attempted to steer back the conversation.

"Hm… I don't know. This discovery is great, but I don't know if it's enough." At this point she had taken to turning her back to me.

'Stingy old timer. Fine, I still have other cards I can play.'

"You said it takes magic to make potions right?"

"That is correct." She gave a small head turn.

"And what kind of magic does it take to make potions."

"It takes at least tier-one healing magic. We imbue the herbs with it and then process them into their final stage, a bottled potion. Why would you need to know?" I gave a sly smile at the response while gathering my magic.

"Because I would like a job." Before they could reply I finished casting my spell.

 **[Restoration Wave]**

A sudden tide of magical healing filled the room and set everyone inside into a state of bliss and tranquility as it did. Both scars and cuts seen and unseen were completely removed in seconds by the wave.

'I really hope tire-three magic is enough to impress.' I worried as the spell ran its course and vanished into thin air.

The two shop owners stood stunned in disbelief of the spell. I simply took it as a silent evaluation on their part and patently waited for them to finish. After about thirty seconds the older of the two came out of her surprise first and began walking back into the next room.

When I didn't get a response I began to panic. "I-is that a no?"

Without turning around, she answered. "Be here by six o'clock sharp, I don't like slackers." Before she closed the door behind her. I gave a heavy sigh and lied back into the closest chair.

"That was amazing Erdrick-san!" cheered the Nfirea.

'Oh, right I forgot he was here too.'

"Thanks Nfirea, but I think I just barely passed your grandma's test. I gotta say, she seems kind to you, but rather strict to strangers." I joked.

He gave a small laugh at that and shook his head. "Trusty me Erdrick you did fine, but you're right about one thing. Grandmother is rather strict with new people, that said if you're going to be working here I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon enough."

"I hope so… also I'm sorry, but I actually forgot to ask her something. I must have gotten so caught up in getting the job that It must have slipped my mind." I apologized to the boy.

"What did you forget Erdrick-san?" he questioned.

'I hope this doesn't sound too weird.'

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a spare room I could borrow for the foreseeable future?" I asked coyly.

"Huh, why would-oh right! You don't have money and-"

"-and I'm not getting money from this job so…" I let Nfirea finish were I was going with my idea.

"I see the problem… I'll go talk to grandmother about it, just stay here." He said as he walked off.

As he left the room I gave a small grin. 'Yes! Operation "Find separate a room" is a success.' I internally chuckled.

After a short wait Nfirea came back and gave me a confirmation on being able to stay. I internally cheered and told him I would return in a bit after I retrieved my sister. He wished me luck and gave me directions to the adventurer's guild. I thanked him and made my way to the specified location.

After around ten minutes of searching I found the building. It was a large wooden structure that had several individuals traveling in and out, but unlike the civilians I had seen up until now most carried weapons or armor somewhere on their person.

'Looks like this is the place, but how I'm I supposed to find Anima in all of this. I could use a summon, but I'm still not sure how common those are so I should probably hold off on that.' After a moment of contemplation, I decided I should just go in and look around until I find her.

As I traveled In I noticed that my previous assumption of this seeming like a tavern only rang truer. The room stunk of alcohol and was filled with a huge assortment of people. And just like Ivan everyone I could see had one of those metal plates on them somewhere. The vast majority had copper plates, but I just assumed the higher ranks were simply out. I scanned the room for my sibling, but soon realized the effort was futile thanks to the sheer number of people here.

'Well searching with my eyes is useless so I need to think of something else.' I sat in a nearby chair and began to think. I suddenly realized that Anima still had Eevee.

'I could command it to do something that would show me where it is, but that might just be a little too flashy. Fuck it, I'll just whistle and have it come to me.' With my decision I brought two fingers to my mouth and got ready to whistle like I normally would.

Unfortunately I had not accounted for my now abnormal body, so when I assumed I would make a sound normally drowned out by the conversations around I was wrong. I instead created a whistle that forced every person within fifteen feet of me to cover their ears and nearly threatened to shatter the nearby windows. By the time I realized my mistake I had already forced everyone's attention onto myself and garnered more than a few glares from those close to me.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be that loud." I nervously replied. Before anyone could reply a brown ball of fuzz slammed into my chest. I stumbled back, but caught the creature in my arms nonetheless. After a second of catching my breath I glared at the small animal in my hands. Eevee seemed unaffected by the glare and simply seemed more exited to play.

"Erdrick-tan, up here!" I heard being shouted from the second floor of the building. I looked away from the summon to see it was in fact Anima that had been shouting. She was waving towards me from the second floor railing, urging me to come over. I soon realized I had forgotten to check the upper floors and simply decided to end my embarrassment and head up. I pretended to not hear the way people chuckled about my situation and simply ignored it by pushed down my embarrassment over the whole thing.

When I finally reached the top steps I noticed Anima was waiting for me, but more than that so were a few other individuals. I gave Anima a questioning look that clearly asked who these people were, but it seemed unnecessary once the one that seemed to be the leader decided to speak up. "You must be Erdrick, I must admit you seem rather plane for how much Anima's been talking you up." He playfully said.

Before I could reply another one of the members spoke up. This time it was by the roguish looking individual with the blond hair. "I'll say, from the way she's been talking I was expecting a knight in shining armor." Teased the man.

"What-" I was cut off.

"Stop it guys, I'm sure Erdrick is a really nice guy." Wined the shortest member of the group.

"Don't worry Ninya, there simply teasing. They don't mean anything by it." Comforted the largest individual of the group.

"I know Dyne, but I don't want him to get a bad impression of us." Wined the shorter one.

'Am I being ignored?'

"Is anyone going to tell me who you people are and why you know our names." I questioned the group.

They all gave me a funny look and it was the leaders turn again to speak. "Names Peter Mork, that's Lukeluther Volve-" he pointed to the blond of the group who just gave a flick of his hair in response. "-We just call him Luke. This here is Dyne Woodwonder-" The larger man gave a kind smile. "-And this is Ninya." He finished by introducing the shortest of the group who gave a simple bow. "We are the Sword of darkness."

"Hello everyone, I'm Erdrick, now would you mind telling me why that introduction was necessary." I asked again.

"Well it would be rather rude not to introduce ourselves to a potential new member." Smiled peter.

"New member?" I asked. As he began to explain I silently **[Messaged]** Anima.

~ _What's he talking about?_

 _~They asked me to join their team when I became registered, but I wasn't sure what to do so I told them you'd be the one to decide._

I internally sighed, but didn't blame Anima. This was a rather unique situation that I was glad she left up to me.

 _~Fine, I'll handle it._

"-So what do you say, would you like to join?" happily proclaimed the leader.

"Sorry, but I won't be joining your team." I apologized to the leader. Anima took my answer as a clear sign and decided to take the spot next to me.

He gave a light sigh. "I understand, but are you sure you don't want to join."

"It's less about whether I want to join and more that I can't join." I clarified. They all seemed a little confused at the response so I decided to further elaborate.

"Aside from not being a member of the guild I also promised-"

"-to be part of my team!" the shout had come from behind us, but recognized the voice nonetheless.

"Ivan?" I called back as we all turned to see the approaching figures. True enough it was the bald man, but this time he wasn't traveling alone. He was accompanied by a group of other guild members, all seemed iron class if their plates were anything to go by.

"Sup kid, you showed a little sooner than expected, but there was no way I'd miss that little stunt you pulled earlier." He teased. I gained a near unnoticeable tint of red on my face at his jab.

"Yea, I accidently casted the wrong spell when I tried to call my pet." I tried to justify my mistake as I pointed to the happy looking fox.

"So this is what rammed into ya." He said while crouching to inspect the animal. "It was movin so fast I couldn't tell what it was, but I gotta say I still don't recognize the breed." I squinted at the small animal.

"And you never will, Eevee-"

"-Evan" quipped Anima.

"-Evan, is a personal beast and not one I plan on selling if you're asking." I added.

Ivan gave a small chuckle as he stood back up. "Read me like a book didn't ya kid, still I still gotta make an offer. How's three gold sound, with speed like that the beast gotta be good for hunting." He offered, but I simply denied his offer. I couldn't ensure Eevee would listen to Ivan even if I wanted to sell the summon. He gave a small shrug. "Fine, but don't say I didn't try."

With small look around he caught sight of Anima. "This wouldn't happen to be Anima would it?" he asked. We both gave a nod at the question. "I have to say kid, you may have been sellin the girl a little high don't you think." Inspected the man.

"I don't know what you mean Ivan. Anima is the best fighter I know and don't doubt she's platinum material." I bragged as a small hint of red reached Anima's face at the praise.

"That may be, but didn't ya say you lived outside the city? I can't see many strong fighters passing by yer house out there. So I'll ask again, do-" Before the man could finish he was suddenly sent flying by a very familiar looking fist.

I quickly turned to direction of the attack. "Anima, you can't just be punching everyone that questions me!" I yelled at the girl. She simply took to whistling as if she hadn't just sent a man flying. I glared at her and decided to deal with Ivan first.

The attack had sent the man a good distance away and had left him slumped on the second floor guard railing, but it was clear Anima had held back on that hit, the bars were only lightly dented. The individuals who had been walking with Ivan had now taken up fighting stances and held them towards Anima and myself. I rushed over to try and treat the man, but was stopped by his companions. They did not seem ready to let me through if there raised weapons were anything to go by. I could also hear the growling sounds from Eevee and the clanking sounds from Anima's armor, nearing behind me.

'This situation is going to spiral out of control if I don't do something soon!' I began to panic. Thankfully I didn't need to worry too much as Ivan took a huge breath before beginning a coughing fit.

"Stand down Committee, I'm fine." He choked out the order. "Fuck, that is one nasty right hook." Spoke the man through a blooded mouth. "You may just have been right kid, she might just be platinum level." He laughed out as he attempted to stand up.

"I warned you, but you just had to agitate her." I attempted to disperse the foul mood.

"Yea, but ya didn't warn me she had a temper." He said while massaging his jaw.

"She only really get like that when you go after me." I quietly said.

"So a guardian complex. I gotta say kid you've got one hell of a sister." Laughed the man.

"Sister!" yelled the Members of the Darkness sword. I gave them a strange look and re-confirmed the idea. "Yea, Anima's my sister. Why the weird looks?" I questioned back.

Most of the members shied away from the question trying to look anywhere, but at me. "Well you see-" tried to explain the leader before he was overlapped by the rouge of the group.

"Anima please accept my love." Shamelessly proclaimed Luke to the guardian. "For the last time, I love Erdrick." She responded with no hesitation, but no small amount of irritation. Clearly this had been an ongoing situation. After a second of processing I realized what the strange looks were for.

I looked over to the leader and warily asked. "What exactly did Anima say about me?"

"She spoke a lot about your strength and virtue, but…" he trailed off.

"Not like a brother." I tried to finish.

"Not like a brother. No, more like a lover than anything." He replied coyly.

I gave a huge groan at having now gotten the full scope of the situation. I felt a light pat on my back, I turned to see it was Ivan trying to comfort me. "Look on the bright side kid, you don't have to worry about people picking on ya, unless they wana end up six feet in tha ground that is." Laughed the older man. I simply groaned again.

After a while the situation had finally calmed down and we had all taken to sitting in a set of connected tables. Ivan group had taken the left and The darkness sword the right. Anima and myself sat at the front of both tables.

"So what do ya say kid, wana join my team." Asked Ivan.

I had already made my decision on the situation, but after what he said earlier I was going to make Ivan work for it. "I don't know Ivan; I've been offered to join another team already. Perhaps I would like to join them." I lied while gaining the attention from the Darkness sword.

"Quit lying kid, I already know you didn't plan on joining that group. So don't even try playing that card." Ivan accused.

"Even so you should know that simply accepting your offer would only benefit you, by doing this I can get a clear picture of which side is the better option." I lead the conversation.

"You want an offer don't ya kid."

"Bingo" I playfully said.

"Did I already tell ya your one ballsy kid."

"You may have mentioned it." I replied.

He sighed. "Fine, what do ya want?"

"Nothing really, aside from a decent pay I just want an agreement that I'll only be doing night missions, I do after all have a job now."

"Hot damn kid, you actually got that prune to teach ya?" He asked slightly shocked by the news.

"Yup, but I don't get paid in the traditional sense so I have to accept a second job offer and yours seems rather fun." I finished.

"Well you're in luck because we just so happen to be a night only force and an expensive one at that." He explained.

"Night only force? I thought you were an adventurer party."

"Nah kid, were the one of the cities' personal teams, they have them for specific villages outside the city walls. We're the Vigilance committee for Carne Village, a small place just south of the Azerlisia Mountains." Ivan explained.

"Do I need to join the guild before I work with you?" I questioned.

He just waved off the question. "The city just likes to higher from the guild because that at least guarantees an aptitude in fighting, but it aint necessary."

'I guess it was stupid to assume the city wouldn't use the manpower of the guild to try and secure its territories. It also seems that I won't be needing to join the guild, no point in wasting time joining when I'm already set.'

"Alright Ivan I'll join your group." I confirmed as I stood up.

"Great, now all we need to do is registrant ya with the city and it'll be official." He said as he stood up as well.

When he did so Anima also began to rise, but I quickly placed my hands on her shoulders and forced her back into her chair. "And Anima will be joining the Darkness Sword." I proclaimed.

"What!" Almost everyone shouted.

"Yup, she'll be staying here in the guild."

"What tha hell kid!?" yelled Ivan.

"What, it's not like you need Anima in your party. You already have enough close range fighter, but what your missing is support. That's where I come in, I have a selection of spells and can add some synergy to this team, but Dark sword over here has a severe lack of heavy hitters." I argued my point.

Ivan looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed to realize I was right and conceded. "Fine, but I'll be cutting your pay over this." He lightly threatened.

"Do as you like." I looked down at a glaring Anima. "Don't give me that look, we already decided you would join the guild and I don't plan on changing things just because a few things went differently than expected." She didn't stop her glaring. I mentally sent her a message.

 _~I need you to gather information on the higher level fighters in the guild while you're here… also don't forget your prize at the end of all of this._

The last line of the message seemed to work, because soon after she looked over to the members of The Darkness Sword, who had been anxiously waiting for her response and gave them a nod. They all gave a cheer and began to crowd around their new member.

I quietly escaped the group and followed behind the waiting Ivan. Once I did Ivan took to introducing the members of the group, but I only partly listened to him as he spoke. No, I was far more focused on planning out how the rest of our trip would be now having nearly finished our first.

'Awkward moments aside, this day has turned out far better than I had expected. I got a teacher to learn how to read, Anima's part of the guild and has a team, hell even I have a team. This is a near perfect start to this trip, I can't think of anything of anything th… What am I a fucking idiot! I almost tempted the universe into fucking with me with that last line! It doesn't count if I didn't finish right?' As Ivan continued to introduce everyone I simply listened and silently hoped I hadn't just fucked everything up. Unfortunately the world is a cruel place and not one to give things out for free.

 **/Halve an hour ago/**

 **/POV Lizzie Bareare/**

"Be here by six o'clock sharp, I don't like slackers." As the door behind me clicked shut I let my calm exterior drop slightly.

"What is that kid? Tier-three magic at his age and he acts like it's nothing special! He could become a gold ranked adventurer with a good recommendation, but he's here wanting to learn how to read. Either he's telling the truth about being sheltered and doesn't know he's a genius or he has a secondary objective…But if that were the case he wouldn't have offered this 'Penicillin'."

I pulled the bottle from my pocket and inspected it. "It could just be water disguised with magic to act as a healing salve, but I'll just have to test it to see."

I gave a slight sake of my head. "Maybe I'm just being cynical and the kids just here for what he says. I guess as long as he doesn't do or ask for anything strange it should be fine." As I finished speaking the click of the door opening drew by attention to it.

"Grandmother, Erdrick-san requested a room here at the shop." Called Nfirea from the door.

'…or perhaps that kid is looking for something other than how to read.' I eyed the kid passed the door and noticed the slight grin across his face.

I gave a quick response. "Tell him if he wants he can have the back storage room." With that Nfirea turned back to give the boy the news.

'I'll definitely have to keep an eye out for him.' I glared at the cheering form of our new tenant.

Unaffected by the glare Erdrick continued to lightly cheer only a single thought on his mind. 'Yes, no weird touching for me tonight. Operation is a success!'

 **A/N: Well that took much longer than expected, but like many of your writer I too have gone back to school, college to be specific. So yes chapter updates will slow down, but unfortunately that's how things are and I have nothing to be sorry for.**

 **That aside let's talk about the chapter. As I'm sure many of you have seen I have taken a few liberties with canon and I hope that hasn't pissed off too many of you, if it has the I'm sorry, but Its done and I won't be changing it.**

 **Next is the idea that I will be uprooting the entire main plot of Overlord, the answer to that is NO. why? Well because I just don't have the skills for such a play, as you know this is my first fic and thus I have little practice changing established ideas. One of the many reasons I went with the character insert as my first story is because it was fun and easy for a first story idea so no I won't be changing major points, at least not intentionally.**

 **Future chapter discussion. There will be a light time skip next chapter. Why, well because it would have been boring just writing Erdrick learning about every little thing in the city so I decided to skip it. But what you do get to see is the actual plot finally tying into this one. "Yay" But again take that with a grain of salt because I myself am not entirely sure of that.**

 **That's it for now readers, hope to see you next time.**

 **P.S. I was wondering how my pacing is, I'm not actually too sure how it's going on that end and would like some feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you, clamed I did.

 **Note** : **I'm not apologizing.**

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

 **/A Few Days Later/**

'And that makes twenty.' I thought to myself as I finished bottling the last of the potions.

"Miss Lizzie I've finished my load for the day. I'll be in the back studying if you need me." I shouted deeper into the shop.

"Do as you like, as long as you finish your work I don't care what you do after." I head the owner shout back.

As I folded up my working outfit, I continued to think to myself. 'I thought Nfirea said she would warm up to me. Maybe it's because it's only been a few days… or I'm just not that likable.' I told myself as I stored away the outfit and made my way over to the back room and another thought came to my head. 'If that were true then why don't the other members of the guild not dislike me... Perhaps they can't because I created them. I hope that's not the only reason they like me, it would just be too sad if that were true.' I let the somber thought pass and continued towards the back room that now doubled as my new living area.

Once having entered the room, I noted the short stack of papers laid on top of one of the worn barrels that were all over the small room. I moved over to the barrel, pulled a pencil from out of my inventory, and got to work. This had been my routine for the last couple of days in the city. Wake-up, make my daily demand of potions, work on the assignments Liz leaves for me and then head off to do a job with Ivan and his team. A somewhat dull set of errands, but ones that had given me a huge amount of insight into how the world operates.

As I sped passed the written assignment and into the question segment, I thought back to a few interesting moments of the past few days. 'I can't believe I acted so rashly, I should have controlled myself when I was trying to get this job.' I scolded myself while answering another question. 'I should have done some research and then come back and asked for the job by using tier-two magic, but no, now I look like a god dammed prodigy!' I angrily scribbled down another answer.

'I even scolded Anima over not acting incognito and then I go and do that, It's downright hypocritical!' I internally yelled as I flipped to the next page.

'Thankfully I got both of them to promise not to tell anyone. It would be flat-out impossible to move throughout the city without drawing attention if anyone figured out I knew tier-three magic at the age of nineteen.' I reasoned.

'That aside I don't think I could handle the constant staring.' I told myself as I looked through my finished work… before I began changing a few answers into the incorrect ones.

"And don't even get me started on this bullshit." I grumbled as I reworked the few questions into the wrong answers. A small oddity I had begun doing when I realized the full extent of how much **[King of Humanity]** effected my mind. Thanks to the ability, I had nearly perfected my understanding of the language after around six hours of starting it. An impossible feat had I been normal, but clearly my current body was anything, but normal. Unfortunately, thanks to that understanding I had little to no problem answering the questions presented to me. A quality admiral in to most, but did leave me in a very peculiar situation. It left me looking like a liar.

I had explicitly told my caretakers that I had zero skill in understanding the lands written language and yet I had near mastered the concept in under a day. This would clearly be seen as a lie on my part because there is no way anyone could have achieved this level of mastery in such a short time, thus I must have been lying.

'I'm not a god dammed liar!' I screamed to myself as I finished un-correcting my paper. I internally sighed at the outburst as I began collecting the papers. 'Yet another aspect **[KOH]** had on me.' I had grown a tendency to become enraged when I'm called a liar or given aspects that I clearly didn't display. 'I think it has to do with how a king would also be angered if his subjects were to brand him a tyrant when he has only worked to improve the lives of his people.'

I piled up the last of the papers and stacked them on a separate barrel Lizzie had designated as the 'Finished Pile'. After doing so, I pulled a small rectangular device from my inventory and gave it a quick glance. 'Three forty-three in the afternoon… that's a lot faster than usual. That leaves me few hours before tonight's mission. I should check on how things are back in the guild.'

 **[Message: Barthandelus]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _Creator-sama is there a situation that requires our assistance._

 _~No, nothing is wrong. I am simply calling to get a status report._

 _-Of course, how foolish of me to think something was causing you problems in this weak world._

I frowned at how he addressed the world, but refrained from saying anything.

 _-Nothing abnormal to report Seneschal-sama, Kall is currently training the guilds newest team in their new abilities. They have shown exceptional motivation to learn and are proving to show acceptable skill in teamwork-based activities._

'A strangely straightforward answer for people he normally treats with distaste.'

 _~High praise for people you normally scorn. Why the change of heart?_

 _-Although it is true I despised them as L'Cie, you have dictated they have the traits of a guardian and I shall respect that decision to the best of my abilities, Erdrick-sama._

'Using my real name, he's really serious about honoring my choices.' I surmised before I got a slight tingle in the back of my mind.

 _~I thank you for the trust Barthandelus; I will see to it that I don't betray that trust. Now if you would excuse me, Anima is attempting to contact me._

 _-By all means Creator-sama, I shall await your next call.-_

Like that, the connection was cut and a new one was established.

 _~Hello Anima, what do you have to report._

 _-Erdrick-sama, you know how you told me to report people of interest._

 _~…Yes, why have you found one._

 _-Two actually and I would recommend you come over immediately._

 _~Why, are they hostel?_

 _-No, not from what I can tell, but they aren't human and their strong that much I can tell._

'Not human? For me that's not all that strange, I have regular contact with non-humans on a regular basis, but from what I've gathered this city doesn't take too kindly to demi-humans or non-humans in general.' I gave the situation a once over and then responded.

 _~How strong?_

 _-I don't know exactly, but from what I can, they surpass anyone we've seen so far._

'That not actually all that surprising if the level of weapons sold are anything to go by. In addition, Heteromorphic and Demi-humans _are_ known for their above average stats. Still seems like enough reason for me to take a look.'

 _~Understood, make sure to keep an eye on them until I get there… try and keep them from leaving until I do._

 _-Can do Erdrick-sama. Hey you, tall dark and bulky! Yeah you with the-_

The call cut off before I could hear more, but the little I had painted a good enough picture. 'I forgot to tell her to do it covertly.' I smacked by face.

'Sigh, no point in worrying about it now.' I collecting my things and headed out of the small room.

"Miss Lizzie, I finished by work for the day early so I'll be heading out a little sooner than usual." I yelled into the deeper parts of the store.

"I already told you, after your done I don't care what you do." She yelled back.

"Just trying to be nice by telling you." I grumbled to myself as I left the shop.

As I quickly made my way over to the guild, I remembered something. I reached into my cloak and into my inventory as I pulled out the item I was thinking of.

It was a small wooden sculpture of an ear, one covered in several ornate drawings and markings. It was known in Yggdrasill as **Loki's Ear** one of the many items one could obtain through the games Gacha system. It provided untraceable auditory reconnaissance on any one player on your friends list. A semi-useless item in most situations, but for something like this it was perfect. With a little bit of pressure, the ear collapsed in my hand and turned to dust before its remains melted into my skin and I began to hear Anima within my head.

'Now let's see how Anima deals with situations when I'm not there.'

 **/Anima POV/**

"Hey you, tall, dark and bulky!" The individual looked up to me on the second floor and pointed to himself. "Yeah you with the huge swords. Mind coming up here, I have a deal for you." I called over to the two people standing in front of the message board. The man seemed a tad confused, but not discouraged. With a curt nod to his partner, they began their trip up.

'Alright I got his attention. Now how do I keep him here without seeming like I'm trying to stall for time?' As I thought the idea over, I heard the sound of several footsteps behind me. It seemed my conversation had drawn the attention of more than just the armored man.

With a tired sounding voice I heard my team's resident leader address me. "Anima, what did I say about yelling at people in the guild?"

"That I shouldn't do it because I could piss off some higher ranked adventurers." I perkily answered back.

"And…" He leads on, clearly looking for a specific answer.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Look its fine, I made sure he was only a bronze plate this time and he looked like he could use a good team." I half lied.

He seemed warry of my response, but caved soon enough. "Fine, I guess we could still use a few more membe-"

"You requested my presence." The voice came from the individual I had called over.

The voice quickly drew the attention from the rest of the team and they all turned to see who it had come from. One by one, each of the members of The Sword of Darkness, minus myself, was left slack jawed by the man and woman standing behand them. The shock was mostly because neither of the two were what one would associate with Bronze-plate adventurers. The shorter of the two was a beauty that most would only see in one lifetime, she held herself like a deadly princess. One with an unmatched appearance and yet capable of severing of a man's head from his shoulders with a single strike. A remarkable image to most, but what overshadowed the woman was her armored companion. Standing tall as a house, covered in blackened armored and carried two great-swords, each as large as a regular man, he stole everyone's gaze. Arms to his side he stood imposingly over everyone else, simply waiting for a response to his question.

Unperturbed by his presence I answered. "Yes, I called you over to see if you wanted to join our group. Names Anima by the way and this is the sword of Darkness." I gave him a playful two-finger salute and a wink while looking over to the frozen group.

If he was amused by the gesture, I couldn't tell because of his helmet, but if he was anything like his partner, he wasn't. He took a moment, but began introducing the two of them. "My name is Momon and this is my companion Nabe." He gestured towards the woman.

He looked back to me and spoke again. "Why do you wish to have us join your group? You seem to already possess adequate members." He observed the still stunned members.

'He's not wrong, but I have to come up with something to make him want to join… I got it!'

"I have information you may find interesting." I cryptically replied.

He seemed a bit more interested now. "And what might that be?"

I gestured for him to come closer so I could tell him something quietly. He seemed slightly puzzled, but complied anyway. He gave a slight pause and gestured to his partner to lower the weapon she had begun readying when she saw him come so close. I let the slight pass and whispered my small tidbit of information to the man.

"I know that both of you are new around here _and_ that neither of you can read." I lightly whispered.

If the man was shocked he did well to hide it, but his partner wasn't so disciplined. She gave the lightest twitch at the accusation; clearly, she had heard my hushed words, which only strengthened my earlier assumption.

'Enhanced hearing, I would expect nothing less from a non-human.' I reasoned.

"Why would you think that?" he quietly questioned back.

I smiled. "Well why else would you be looking at the noticeboard for gold plates and up if you could. I mean it's spelled out nice and pretty right at the top." I explained, but yet again, the man did not seem phased. Unfortunately, his partner was once again the man's tell by the way her sword hand twitched ever so slightly.

'She seems to really not like it when I call out her friend on his mistakes.' I internally chuckled at her disposition.

"We were simply inspecting future opportunities for when we achieve such a level." He clarified back. At the quick response, his partner relaxed slightly and gave me the slightest leer as if she was warning me to try proving her friend wrong again.

'Poor naïve fool, fine I'll show you some humility.'

"Well then I hope you also read the part that says notices only stay up for a month before they have to be reposted." I watched in contempt as Nabe's face returned to its earlier state of simmering detestation, before continuing. "And that should be in three days away, so unless you plan on passing gold in two, then that information would be useless, but then again you already knew that, right Momo-san?" I cheerfully asked the warrior.

The man calmly stood silent for a moment, probably trying to come up with an excuse, but his partner was anything but calm. She seemed to be close to her limit if the shaking of her shoulders were any indication, that and the way her eyes just screamed bloody murder.

'As fun as this is, I think I'll get this meeting moving.'

"Calm down Momo-san I don't plan on blurting out to everyone your little secret. After all I can't read this stuff either." I loosened up the mood.

"Then how-" he tried to ask.

"Who better to know a non-reader than one who can't do it themselves?" I cut in. he gave me a quiet stare, then took one of the open seats across from me.

"I'm listening." He said.

'Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. Looks like all that time I spent with Erdrick-sama had some hidden benefits.' I lightly smiled at myself and went on with the conversation.

"Just to be clear, I don't want to start anything between us. Your both clearly strong…" the female gave a cocky smile at my words, but I wasn't done just yet. "…but you also don't know what you're doing." I added.

That seemed to be the last strike. "How dare an insect like you accuse The great Ainz Ol-"

"-THAT'S ENOUGH NABE!" shouted Momon. Nabe quickly realized her mistake and covered her mouth in shock before retreating a few steps back.

"I am sorry form my partner's remark." Apologized the man.

I simply waved off the remark. "It's alright Momo-san, I'm actually a little sorry I've been somewhat instigating her from the start." At the words, the woman regained her temper and seemed ready to start again, but a quick stare from Momon returned her to her previous position.

"I would like it if you ceased such attempts to instigate conflict." Requested Momon.

"Sorry she just seemed so easy to tease I just couldn't resist." I teasingly replied.

'Ainz Ol-what? Is that some kind of family name or is he trying to masquerade as someone else…'

"Either way I was trying to show you that simply walking in like a badass decked out in sweet armor isn't enough around here. You need a team and I wanted to let you see that we aren't just some low level trash trying to strike it rich on your success." I explained to the larger man.

"Showing that I don't have adequate information and then offering it in exchange for partnership. A rather bold strategy, wouldn't you say?" he questioned back.

"Hey, if it works it works" I smiled back.

"And what exactly do you get out of this? As I said before, you have an appropriate number of members, why look for more?"

"A rival." I quickly replied.

"A rival?" Questioned the dark knight.

"You heard me, I need someone who can match me and you seem to fill that role rather well." I elaborated.

"Are your current members inadequate?"

"There good as a team, but much like yourself I don't really fall under the skill level of a bronze plate and unfortunately I have no one in the team that I hope to surpass… but you, you might be exactly what I need to grow stronger." I spoke while I let a feral grin reach my face.

Yet again, Momon was unaffected. "I see your problem. It is rather dull when you have nothing to strive for. What types of missions does your team do exactly?"

'Hook, line and sinker.'

"Nothing big, just small monster hunts where we collect an ear or finger from each one we kill as proof of the kill."

He seemed slightly more interested. "Ears and fingers? Do the monsters ever drop anything like gold or crystals?"

"Not that I've seen, but then again I only recently got here so they still might. You'd have to ask Boss man over here if you what no know." I said while shoving the still frozen members of the team. With that, they all stumbled to the floor and began regaining their senses.

"If that is all then I shall agree to join your team." Announced Momon.

"That's great, did you hear that guys? We have two new members, so don't be rude and introduce yourselves." I told the group while ignoring their confused faces.

Soon their faces twisted into surprise while they all let out the same question. "WHAT!?"

'I'm such a good girl.' I told myself while dreaming of how Erdrick-sama will praise me over how well I did. Undenounced to anyone a small trickle of saliva left the side of my mouth.

 **/Erdrick POV/**

'I have to admit, aside from a few slipups, Anima handled that situation rather well.' I mentally praised the guardian as the effect of the item wore off.

'I have to say though; it's strange to hear her as anything other than the energetic ball of libido I've had to deal with these last few days.' I cringed slightly at the memories, but quickly shook it off and refocused myself on reaching my destination from where I could now get a distant look of both Momon and his partner Nabe.

'Aside from the non-human aspects, those two are kind of like us, new to the city and trying to gain information on it. Yet unlike us their doing it by standing out as much as possible instead of doing it from the background like us… like we've been trying to do anyways. Everyone to their own I guess.' Giving the two a quick once over then made my way towards the group.

'Anima was right though, just on their equipment alone I can tell they are a few steps above even Ivan. I hope that they're not evil or were going to have a problem. 'I let that last thought wonder into the back of my head for now.

I had now reached the table of the group and it seemed my arrival had grabbed their attention. "Hey guys, how have you been and who's your friend here?" I casually addressed the members of the Sword of Darkness.

"Oh shit Erdrick when did yo-" Quick as the wind Peter was shoved to the ground by an overenthusiastic brown blur.

Thankfully, Peter's unintentional sacrifice would not be in vain, by using the moments delay the man's body provided I quickly duked my body down and let the blur sail past me. With the danger having passed me simply took to watching as the now visible girl flew over the second floor guard railing and down to the second floor before landing with a huge crashing sound.

Turning back to the group as if nothing happened I gave little mind to sighing members of the swords and simply look to helping up the still prone Leader, while applying a little light healing to his now bruised face.

"Does she have to do that every time she sees you?" dejectedly asked the still disoriented leader.

"Hey at least you're not the target of her insane attacks, you don't get to complain." I shot back.

I could see the slight shiver that ran up the man's spine before he spoke. "Point taken."

"Who might you be?" The question came from the still stock Momon.

"Oh, so sorry for that, but Anima tends to be rather… energetic when I'm around." I apologized to the man.

"And who exactly are you to get such a reaction?" He asked again.

"Names Erdrick and I'm Anima's brother. Nice to meet you Mr.…" I dragged out waiting for him to reveal his name.

"Just Momon is fine." He finished.

"Well, Momon-san, what where you talking about with the Swords of Darkness?" I questioned.

"I have been requested to join the group on their next mission and we were simply ironing out the finer points of the agreement." He explained.

"Oh, so you'll be joining Anima's team!" I faked my surprise. "Well glad to hear an adventurer as impressive looking as you will be helping my sister." With a smile on my face, I drifted closer to the giant of a man and whispered to him the last bit of the conversation.

"But if you so much as scratch Anima, I'll make sure not even the black scriptures will be able to find what's left of you." I quietly fake threatened the man.

Unfortunately, I had not realized, but the man's companion had apparently heard my threat and was not about to take it sitting down. Just as the last word left my lips, I felt sensation of something at my throat. With a gaze at my side, I noticed Momon's companion Nabe had her covered sword to my throat.

'Right, non-human equals above average abilities like hearing or sight. Shit, maybe I overplayed the 'Overprotective brother' thing I was going for. Now how do I-' as I was thinking of a way to salvage the situation Momon placed his hand over the weapon and gestured for her to put it down.

"But-" she tried to protest.

"Showing concern for loved ones is not a crime. Erdrick-san has done nothing to warrant such actions, now control yourself." Scolded the adventurer. It seemed the word did their job because almost as soon as he finished saying so Nabe retreated to her seat, head down and sword across her lap.

Turning back to me Momon continued speaking. "My apologies Erdrick-san, Nabe can be quick to jump to conclusions." Apologized the larger man. I pretended not to notice the small twitch from the aforementioned partner when those last words were spoken.

I quickly waved the offence off. "Don't worry about it. My bad for not being more mindful of your partner listening in… Also don't tell Anima about what Nabe-san just did." I whispered to the taller man.

"Why not?"

With a shy look, I responded back quietly. "Much like your partner, Anima has a tendency to overreact when I'm in danger, so for the sake of the team, please don't tell her." I pleaded with the older man.

For a second the knight seemed to be recalling something from his past and then held out his hand in a greeting gesture. "I understand Erdrick-san; I shall do everything in my power to better the team."

Realizing his intent, I smiled and leaned in for the handshake. "Glad to hear it Momon-san. Best of luck to you." As our hands reached to finish the gesture, I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a familiar brown blur.

"Ahmima! Fwat hid hi hay afout hoing his!" I muffled out in between Anima's ample chest. The girl did not respond and simply continued to deprive me of oxygen.

As the air continued to leave my body I looked over to see that the Swords of Darkness had gone back to talking as if nothing was happening 'Traitors' and Momon was looking at me as if I had grown a second head.

'Then again he's probably looking at both of us because up until I showed up, Anima was a rather calm and collected individual. I guess it would be rather weird if…" before my inner thoughts could even finish I passed out from oxygen deprivation and fell into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, it was to the familiar celling of the guild's infirmary.

'What is this now, like the third time I've ended up here?' I questioned myself as if I had not just woken up from being suffocated into unconsciousness.

"Good morning Erdrick-san." Greeted a voice from outside my vision.

Looking over I saw who had greeted me. She wore an identical copy to the guilds receptionist outfit except for the small blue tassel added to the hem of her dress. She had a young face that could not be more than thirty much like the other workers at the guild, but I knew better. This was one of the guilds registered nurses one that I had grown accustom to seeing now having been sent here three times and I knew from my research that she was anything, but young.

Having done some research on the city I knew everything I could about her. Being one of the best Healing users in the city, she was rather prevalent and influential for having saved several terminally ill or wounded nobles. Moreover, that's not even mentioning the fact that she had developed a Tier three spell that has left her looking like she was in her early thirties, but in truth she was running into the late fifties if my math was correct. A rather curious individual.

"Good morning to you too Anna, I hope they didn't make you carry me down here this time." I greeted back.

"No, not this time, but I simply must say it again. You have to do something to reign in that sister of yours or you'll keep ending up here every time you come and visit." She placed her hands on her hips to show she meant it this time.

"Perhaps, but we both know Anima only means well. She's just not very careful about how much she tries." I defended.

"And there lies the problem young man; she keeps doing this because you let her. What was the reason for it this time anyway, did you start talking to another girl again?" she questioned while folding her arms over her chest.

After throwing my legs over the edge the bed, I replied. "I'm not actually sure why she did it this time. I was just trying to talk to her new team mate and she just tackles me down and squeezed me into unconsciousness."

"New team mate?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you saw them when they came in. A man, big as a house, covered in full plate and his partner who looked straight out of a royal gown." I relayed the few details I felt would convey who I was talking about.

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Those two? Yes, I remember them. They registered the other day and made a bit of a fuss when they showed up today… not as big as your sisters, but still." She recalled.

Letting the last bit slide I continued. "Yeah, those two decided to join the swords of darkness and I was simply setting up some… ground rules." I decided against using the word threaten.

"Oh, did the great 'Stock as a stone' Erdrick actually get mad at something?" her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"For the last time Anna, I'm not a stone block; I just have a little more self-control over myself than most." I replied slightly irritated in how people saw my self-control.

"Say what you want kid, all I know is that even a soldier would crack under the kind of assault your sister likes to use." She hinted at Anima's peculiar methods of greeting me.

"You're just saying that because of what happened to your third husband." I teased.

"Your dammed right, but that bastard had it coming." She spat out.

"Not saying he didn't, but you can't deny that makes you just a tiny bit judgmental when it comes to somebody's ability to resist their desires." I replied.

With a heavy sigh, she conceded. "I know, but I can't help being cautious about men after all the ex-husbands I've had."

"Trust me I know. After I got situated in the city, I did some research on the most influential people in the city and your story was particularly infuriating. Six husbands and all ended up cheating on you, a rather unfortunate past if I do say so." I solemnly said.

The mood in the room suddenly grew heavy. I was about to see myself out for bringing up such a depressing topic, but Anna spoke up first. "Five…"

"Huh?"

"Five of them cheated on me." She finished.

"But the books said-"

"Their wrong, they assumed I left my sixth because he cheated on me, but that's not the real reason why."

"…"

"Why?"

"Why did I leave him?"

"No, why tell me this? We hardly know each other and I don't think you're the kind of person to tell a stranger your feelings so willingly. So I'll ask again, why?"

She didn't seem able to meet my eyes. At the reaction my own eyes widened at what that could mean, the idea was absurd, but I had to be sure, so I gambled.

"You don't like me do you?" I asked slightly unsure if I should voice something like that so causally, but I needed to gauge her response.

"Havens no it's just…I-I don't know Erdrick-san, lords know I've been in love before, but with you it feels different. Almost better than it was with my last husband. I just don't know why, but it's like I'm that young girl I was back with my first husband and I don't know what to do." As she spoke, she continuously seemed to lose her composer until she was on the brink of tears.

'What that hell, Anna is at least in her fifties, she shouldn't be acting like a flustered school girl. And why would she fall for me, we've talked like three times and I haven't done anything to weren't her affection, so why?! Unless…'

"Anna, did you touch my body while I was asleep?" I asked not thinking of the connotations of such a questions.

"W-wha, Erdri-, I-I only-" she spattered out incomplete sentences trying to regain her composer.

"Anna" Realizing she was close to a break down I put my hand on her shoulder as support. "Did you put your hands under my cloak while I was out?" I asked directly.

"O-only to check for any injuries." She finally got out.

Pulling my hand away, I turned around and got to thinking. 'That settles it, King of Humanity is still in effect under my cloak and it seems physical contact transfers over the effect. It also appears the effect is consistent even without a continuous exposer, all it needs is one touch and that's it… shit, that's why Anima stopped me earlier. Had I touched Momon-san I would have had a fight right then and there if he is a non-human. I'm going to have to be more careful of who I allow near me if that's the case.' Looking over I could see that Anna was still stuttering incoherently under my grasp.

'I should also do something about this.'

 **{Memory Wipe} {Sleep}**

As the woman's eyes glazed over, I transitioned her now limp body onto the bed and laid her down. Grabbing my nearby equipment and left the guilds infirmary.

'I hope no one comes in before she wakes up or it's going to raise some questions.'

 **{Message: Anima}**

.

.

~ _Erdrick-Sama!_

 _-Can you please not scream into my head when I call you?_

~ _Sorry, I just get so excited whenever I get to hear your voice in my head._

 _-Please don't make a habit out of it._

 _~No promises._

 _-Sigh, that aside. What happened after I passed out?_

 _~Oh, right I almost forgot. After our little bonding time Momon-san got an exclusive mission from that friend of yours, you know the one with the hair._

'Hair? Can't be Ivan…'

 _-Do you mean Nfirea?_

 _~Yea, that kid. He came and asked if Momo-san would escort him to Carne Village._

'How dose Nfirea know enough about Momon to seek him out specifically?' Throwing that question into my ever growing mysteries to solve list. I realigned my train of thought.

 _-And? Did he take it?_

'Let's see were your priorities lie Momon-san.'

 _~For a second I thought he would go back on his word, it was a good deal after all, but no he even argued that he had a prior commitment with us._

'Score one for Momon.'

 _~So, what happened after that?_

 _~That's the thing, after that he came up with the idea of doing both simultaneously. Were actually on our way out now._

'The areas of interest are relatively on the same path and Nfirea can be rather flexible in his schedule thanks to my helping at the shop. Rather clever of you Momon.' As I mentally praised the adventurer, I remembered something important.

 _-I almost forgot, thank you for earlier Anima._

 _~ What for Erdrick-sama?_

 _-For stopping me from causing a fight with Momon-san earlier._

 _~…of course Erdrick-sama. I know how you must get thinking about your sweet sister having to spend time with such a brute, but do not worry my body belongs solely to you my king._

 _-…you have no idea why I am praising you do you._

 _~Is it because I only knocked you out for one hour this time?_

 _-No. Sigh, ill fill you in later, just focused on your mission for now._

 _~Alright Erdrick-sama._ The tone was slightly down due to the scolding.

'I know I'll regret this later.' Hesitantly I continued.

 _-If you can do this one without causing too many problems, I might consider going for a stroll around the city together, once you come back that is._

In an instant Anima's upbeat attitude retuned two fold.

 _~You can count on me Erdrick-sama, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong and then well go on that date you promised. Oh it'll be so romantic we'll walk by the all the ponds and maybe lay down on the grass before we get onto the real fun of~_

I quickly cut the connection before I began to get some of Anima's more lecherous thoughts stuck in my head. Letting the cold chill pass I continued on to my meeting with Ivan. Today was after all my first real day of work. The last few night had mostly been training on proper procedure and figuring out how I fit into the team's chemistry.

'Then again support is a rather easy job to understand. Stay back and make sure people don't die, heal them when their down and buff when they're not. Easy, I can after all heal anything short… of… death…' That got me thinking.

"Should I even consider resurrection…?" I whispered to myself.

'Does it even work? Moreover, if it does should I be playing with something like that? Not even a week ago, I was just a regular person, but now I potentially have the power to undo humanities greatest fear.' Before that thought could progress further, I was awoken by a smack to the back of the head.

"Are you even listening to me!?" the outcry was both loud and brash yet clearly feminine, that meant it could be only one person.

Without slowing down or even turning around, I began to talk. "Hello to you too Brita, how's my day? Fine up until I was hit by a rather hot headed woman looking to not get any healing later tonight, how was yours." I sarcastically quipped at the older girl.

"Oh, no, don't give me that. I've been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes, but all you've done is stare into space like it's the most interesting thing you've ever seen." She jabbed back heatedly.

"Did you try, I don't know, taping my shoulder or even pulling on my shirt a bit before you went full Brita on me." I shot back.

"Oh, I'm a verb now am I!" she grew even more tempered.

"Yes you are because in the three days that I've known you you've hit be a total of five times and I don't appreciate the repeated beatings."

"I wouldn't have to hit you if you would just listen for once!"

"And like I said before, I don't listen to terrible ideas." Now even I was growing far more agitated with our conversation.

"What part of my ideas are bad!"

"Mabey it's the part where I'm supposed to take the front line even though I'm support."

"Don't blame me because you're scared of taking a few hits." She mocked back.

Deciding to put an end to this now, I stopped and directed my whole body towards her. "This isn't about be being able to take hits; it's about you holding a grudge over what happened with Anima and Ivan. Don't go taking out your anger on people who are only partially connected to whatever vendetta you have, trust me when I say it doesn't end well. Why are you so agitated anyway, what do you like the guy or som-" Like an old friend the sting of a fist to my face returned and all I could do was rub my sore cheek and watch my 'Teammate' stomp away in a anger.

'Well that's pretty definitive.'

As I watched her run off I directed my attention two the set of footsteps sounding behind me and lo and behold Ivan came walking out from behind a wall. "I'll assume you heard all of that."

"Yup and I gotta say kid, you're like a god dammed noble when you get into that adult mode of yours, but seems like it doesn't give you the tack of one. Still it's like ya' add twenty years to yar' age whenever you do it, I might even back down if you tried it on me." Replied the gold plate adventurer.

"Mabey you should look into learning it, perhaps then your subordinates wouldn't keep on breaking your rules." I half-heartedly shot back before continuing my walk.

Unperturbed by the comment he simply took to walking next to me and continuing our conversation. "Mabey, but my rules and orders are only guidelines really. I don't expect them to follow them one hundred percent of the time, just most of the time, but I can't deny they should let go of what happened at the guild with yar' sister. I don't hold it against eithar' of ya, even if my neck is still a little stiff from it."

"Don't even try it Ivan, I personally made sure you were back to full health before that day was done. So don't try and tell me you were less than one hundred percent once I was done healing you." I huffed back.

Ivan just shrugged. "Can't blame an old man for trying, whatever you used that day left me feeling brand new and I wouldn't be against trying it a second time." Hinted the older man.

I just gave him a corner glance before lightly smiling and returning to normal. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks kid, I've been having this pain in my lower back for weeks now and was wondering if you could focus on …" Letting Ivan's ramblings continuous I just focused mostly on reaching our destination.

It was about five minutes before ten that we arrived at the city's eastern most gate and it seemed like we were that last ones to arrive. Out of the nine members that made up the team, only Iven and I were the ones to have just arrive. Also, if the constant leers I was getting from everyone were anything to go by then it seemed like Brita had already gotten through telling her side of the story over what had happened earlier.

'As if they didn't already dislike me over the other day, now I got someone playing reverse devil's advocate with my image.' I mulled over the situation.

Ivan seemed unaffected because he quickly walked forward and greeted the team, to which they happily greeted back.

"Now I'm sure your all wondering what our job for today is-"

"You get us a good one today boss!" Cried one of the more enthusiastic of members.

"Let me finish before ya start blabbering. Now, yesterday we finally got some rich noble to pay someone to get rid of a group of bandits held out in a cave to the east. Apparently one of the guys carriages got sacked and decided to file a complaint to the city, and apparently the guy was pissed enough to pay upfront to the people who can clear em' out." Explained the axe wielder.

'That would explain the short notice of the mission.' Being in direct connection with the city we get these kinds of mission first, but it sounds like that noble is rushing things up top and the job will soon be deferred to the Guild if it's not completed soon. 'I'll have to assume Ivan decided to take the job before anyone can steal it and that's why heading out in such a rush.'

"Now I know this is a bit sudden, but trust me when I say it'll be worth it." Grinned the older man.

"How much are we getting paid?" Questioned the still scowling Brita.

"Humph, even split up everyone will still get a nice twenty silver." The reply was met by shouts of disbelief among the group alongside cries of joyful laughter.

Even I was slightly taken aback by the amount. It was by no means unheard of for a team of adventures to make 10-20 silver a mission, but from my research, that was usually split three ways; not twenty per person and certainly not for a nine person team.

This left me wondering. 'What exactly was in those carriages?'

As I continued to contemplate the idea, Ivan continued his speech. "Also let's not forget, we still have yet to properly introduce Erdrick to what it is we do. So don't go forgetting what his role in the team is; middle of the formation support, meaning we make sure he's the last person to go down minus our eagle eye, I'm I understood."

Unsurprisingly, Brita spoke up first. "Actually, we were talking and decided it would be best if Erdrick stuck back with Jeff."

Although Ivan was a man who respected his team's opinion the idea of leaving the team's best support far from the rest of the team clearly did not sit well with him, but with a cautious nod, he still gave the team a chance to explain why.

Seemingly jumping at the chance, Brita pressed on. "Like you said its best for our support to stay back and survive the longest, were better to do that then as far away from the action as possible. Also worst comes to worse he just has to run over or away."

It was clear that this idea was only a half-baked attempted to keep me from most of the team and Ivan's stare indicated he knew it too. "That might be the single most short-sighted halfcocked, brain dead idea I've ever heard." As his voice grew, Brita seemed to shrink back into herself. "And it's also-"

"One I would be willing to follow…" my voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife. And as if at knife point everyone's eyes widened, especially Brita's who I had essentially just sided with.

"Wha-Erdrick you can't be serious, you know this plan is a terrible idea." Protested Ivan as Brita recoiled again.

"Yes and I fully expect it to fail, but I want all of you, not just Brita, to see that allowing your emotions to dictate your thinking is detrimental to everyone involved and should not be done lightly." Locking on to Brita's narrowed eyes it was clear what my message was. 'If this backfires it's your fault.'

Still Ivan was skeptical. "You sure about this kid? If nothin' goes wrong and ya stick to the back I can't rightly give ya your share."

Flashing Ivan a light smile I did not waver. "Don't worry Ivan, I just want them to understand that they have both the power to change things, but also the responsibility to face the problems they create. Besides it's not like I'll lose my bed if I can't pay so it'll be fine."

Giving a huge sigh, Ivan conceded. "Fine, sense its yar decision to make, I'll concede..." Not ready to give up and let the conniving slide Ivan played one more card. "But if any of ya get hurt durin the trip it's up to ya to pay for yer own healin. Got it, that means you too Erdrick, no healing unless it's absolutely necessary." Ordered the older man.

"Alright, if you say so, I'll just use buffs, no healing." I complied while having my hands in defense. In contrast, the rest of the team seemed only a bit perturbed by the announcement, everyone except Brita that is. She seemed far too preoccupied in burning holes through me with her eyes to care about the implications of what Ivan had just said.

I quickly gave her a stare back that translated to. 'Fine by me, but know that any problems I could have prevented are now on your head.'

Satisfied with his plan Ivan decided it was about time we left and headed towards the city exit. While everyone went to grab their own bags I took to walking alongside Ivan. "You sure about this Erdrick?"

"…yes, they have to understand, experience is the best teacher after all."

"Ha, ya sound even older than me when ya talk like that." Laughed the adventurer.

"I suppose I do. By the way, what do we know about this bandit group, Numbers, Equipment, methods, are they famous?" I questioned.

Taking a second to think Ivan came back with a simple response. "Don't know, probably leather equipment, a few iron, and tend to raid carriages in the area, also more like infamous."

The answers were unassuming, but painted a clear picture. 'We came in half prepared for this mission. Sigh, what should I expect from a spur of the moment decision to come anyway.'

"You said they were infamous." He gave a nod. "What for, from the little I know about bandits they mostly hit up carriages out on the roads. Same reason we're being send out. So why are they infamous?" I asked.

He gave I sharp intake of breath before slowly releasing it. "They don't usually raid _supply_ carriages." Was all he seemed willing to say?

For a second I was stumped. "They don't hit up supply transports? But then what kind of carriages do they-"like a train the reality of it hit me. Even though I knew, what time period I was in and knew that sort of thing tended to happen I still couldn't prevent my next words from leaving my mouth.

"Those bastards."

"I couldn't agree more, but take your own advice and don't let it rile you up too much." Ivan's words were calming, but it was apparent that he too was unhappy with the situation.

Quickly suppressing my agitation I decide to ask one more question. "What's the name of this group?"

"There known as the Death Spreading Brigade." He answered before walking ahead.

Having exhausted by questions I receded to the back of the group with the team's eagle eye. "Hey don't let the other guys get you down. Their just a little pissed about the other day." The bow user tried to comfort me.

Still a bit agitated over our targets I unintentionally sent him a sharp glare. He responded by back pedaling way from my side. "Alright, maybe they're a little more than pissed. No need to take it out on me."

Realizing my mistake I let a huge puff out of my lungs to calm down. "Sorry Jeff, I just got a bit of distasteful news about the bandits we're hunting and nearly took it out on you."

Seemingly accepting my apology the taller man returned to my side. "Hey no worries, I was like that when I first started out as a bounty hunter. It doesn't get easier, but its best to stay focused and not let it get to you too much or you'll end up making a mistake when you can't afford one." Warned the man.

Realizing this was in invitation to talk I went for it. "You said you used to be a bounty hunter, what made you stop?"

"Nothing tragic if that's what you're wondering. I just had a bad run in with a particularly nasty bounty a few years back and decided it was best to move with a group rather than alone." He waved off most of the question.

Unfortunately for him I was a curious person. "What do you mean by _bad_? Bite off more than you could chew?"

"Kind of, much like we are now I tended to hunt bandits and on my last contract I met unexpected… difficulties." He seemed to cringe at the memory.

I didn't want to pry further, but now I was too invested to stop. "Difficulties?"

"I met up with Brain Unglaus." The name took a second to register, but as soon as I did my eyes grew wider.

"Wait, THE Brain. The only known person to be able of fighting Gazef Stronoff, the cities strongest fighter, to a near standstill?" I skeptically asked back.

"The very same and I'll tell you this, that guy is a real monster. He was so fast I could barely get a bead on him from a quarter mile out. Hell, when I did get a shot off he would just split the damn thing in half. If it wasn't for my **[Still]** Talent I might have died the day I met him." Nodded the older man.

"[Still], I've heard about talents, but what does yours do?"

"It nearly stops all of your bodies' functions, but still gives you the ability to perceive the world. It's great for hunting and the reason why I got into the business, but enough about that. Now were was I… Oh right, after I left the Hunter business, Ivan came to me and offered me a position on his team as the sniper and well here I am now, but let's not dwell on that. How's about I tell you about the time I…" With that Jeff's story was done, but for me I was still stuck on Brains.

'I guess it's true. I have yet to meet any truly extraordinary individuals in this world yet. I should hold off on saying whether I'm safe to relax until I have seen what this world can truly offer in response. I just hope I'll get time to prepare before I go off and fight someone that strong." As I mused to myself I was unaware of the events already set in motion to end the struggle free days I had been having up until now. Fate after all, hates to be tempted.

 **AN: Well, it's been a really long time since I updated this. Oh, don't give me that look I've been writing, just not a lot… and not very often… alright, alright you got me. I lost a lot of ability to write this story ever since the last chapter and have been having a hard time picking it back up, but don't go spamming me in the comments, life's hard okay.**

 **Now that that's done let's move on to the upcoming chapter section** _ **(Warning Spoilers)**_ **. Trust me when I say that I wanted to put the confrontation with the Shalltear in this chapter, but as you can tell this thing stretched farther than expected and had already reached its limit and had I tried to add more it would have begun to drag on. That aside I don't think it should take too long to get the next chapter out, but considering how long this one took, I wouldn't hold my breath. Also side note, I have never written combat scenes before so take that was you will. If anyone is willing to help PM me and I'll see what we can do to improve that.**

 **Till next time readers, may your other fictions be update so you don't have to worry about mine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you clamed I did.

 **Note** : **Fight scenes are hard to write.**

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice** "

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}  
**

Run in [Defense up], [Attack up], run back and repeat.

Run in [Speed up], [Defense up], glare at Brita and run back. Repeat.

Run in…

"God this is dull." I told myself while adjusting the new gloves I'd gotten from Jeff.

'Can't let what happened back in the infirmary happen again just because I was carless.' I told myself.

"Well I'm not sure what you were expecting when you agreed to be back here Erdrick, but hey at least now you'll get at least a little payment for the goblins we kill." Joked Jeff.

"I know, it's just that the running back and forth is really tedious." I said as I watched for the previous buffs to wear off.

"Hey at least nobody can say that you can't keep up. What's that like the third time you've sprinted a quarter mile and back in less than five minutes? Hell you're not even breathing heavy. For a spell-caster that's pretty impressive and that's not even mentioning the amount of spells you've been casting." Praised the bow welder as he let loose an arrow into the chest of another goblin.

'That is true, ever since I got this new body I have yet to reach my physical limits and considering my last life, it is rather fun to do so much and not even feel it.' I smiled internally and without realizing I had made a mistake.

"Speaking of your spells it's rather incredible how many you know…" another arrow flew. "…but something is rather strange." Said a concerned Jeff.

"What's that?" I half mindedly asked.

"I've seen enough spell-casters to know that by this point they'd be running on empty and I'm not talking about all the actual running you've been doing." Pointed out Jeff.

"What are you getting at?" I questioned back.

"What I'm getting at is that you don't even seem a little concerned about running out of spells or steam for that matter. I'd normally be telling someone like you not so push yourself, but you don't seem even phased by it…" he let the statement hang.

"…" I gave no response, simply turned my attention towards the bow user with a raised eyebrow.

"What I'm getting at here Erdrick is there is no way you're the novice spell caster you say you are. So I'll ask you. Just how much are you hiding from us Erdrick?" Said Jeff now aiming his bow in my direction. In that instant it seemed as if Jeff's entire demeanor changed from what it had been a second earlier. Going from his normal carefree expression to a near dagger like stare in my direction.

This seem to set off a whole set of alarms in my head and forced me to directing myself towards Jeff. Out of caution I mentally prepared a spell in my head to defuse the situation should it escalate.

"Clearly your one of the most skilled spell casters I've ever seen given your age. You could probably be assigned to royal mage in a year or two if you really wanted to. Yet you join a group that amounts to city attack dogs… and for what?" Pulling back on string harder Jeff continued. "You can see why I'd be less than trusting when it comes to you being here." As he spoke the bow in his hand creaked in protest to not having been released. A sound which only helped to elevate the tension of the situation.

Tension which was mostly lost to me. **'** Damnit, not again! How many times am I going to mess up this incognito shit!?"

Taking a second to calm down I got my mind back on track. 'He does have a point though. Back in the game people with my level would spam the shit out of low level spells like these no problem. Yet here someone of my supposed level probably could never do what I just did without risking exhaustion. Also if I do come off as high level as he says, it would be rather odd for me to join such a low ranking team.'

"I think your just overreacting Jeff. Mabey I'm just more physically fit then most spell casters you've seen. I do work out after all." I joked while pumping my fist in hopes of bluffing my way out.

Jeff only seemed to grin back. "And that just tells me that I was right. Nobody, but the most powerful spell casters could look down a bow at this range and talk back so calmly."

'Damnit!'

Realizing there was nothing I could do to salvage the situation I dropped any pretenses of lying. "Fine, fine, you got me. Now what?"

Tightening his grip, the man continued. "Now come the questions. Why are you part of this team?"

Deciding it best to answer I replied truthfully. "I did not lie when I said both Anima and I are not from around here. It was also truthfully when I explained that this a learning venture for both of us."

Jeff's eyes only narrowed at my answer. "Why hide your true abilities then? Why not join a more professional team with the guild and earn a high rank then use that to get what you want?"

For a second I was unable to respond. Having not really placed much thought on it before I couldn't come to a quick conclusion. 'Why did I join this team specifically?'

I knew I had originally joined because it was convenient, but since then I figured I could have joined some of the higher grade teams if a really wanted to. So why didn't I?

I contemplated for a moment before I came to a rather embarrassing conclusion one that I realized was only exemplified by my acceptance of Brita's plan to put me in the backline were no one, but Jeff would pay attention to me. Looking away from the older man I mumble the answer under my breath in hopes he couldn't hear it. Unfortunately Jeff seemed unwilling to let that answer be and told me to speak up.

Clenching my fist I mustered up my confidence and replied back a little louder than I would have liked. "I'm shy okay!"

This seemed to throw off the man and all he could muster back was a "Huh?" in reply.

Ignoring the slight burning of my face I pressed on realizing this could be my chance to end this without bloodshed. "It may be easy for some, but I personally have a problem when it comes to getting attention. I have issues talking to people if it isn't in a sarcastic or serious tone. I don't particularly have an easy time around other people. I become agitated if surrounded and tend to make an ass out of myself when I'm exposed to too much pressure which I would be constantly under if I showed off like you said I should." I got out before I realized I might have let out a little more than I had expected to.

Once again Jeff seemed dumbfounded. "That's it?"

I nodded back.

"So let me get this straight. You hid the fact you were a Gold-Class mage because you don't like attention?" He disbelievingly asked.

Once again I nodded back.

Within a second of my reply I could see Jeff's bow begin drop and the shaking of his shoulders as he attempted to stifle his laughter.

"Yea, yea laugh it up, but don't come crying to me next time you need a buff cus all you'll be getting is the same treatment. Asshole." I bit back.

"Fine by me, but don't blame me when everyone starts staring at you come lunch time. Geez, the rest of the teams going to love this." Jeff said through his own laughter.

I paled a little at this. "Oh no you're not. I've worked too hard to let you ruin my secret just like that." I pulled out my staff in hopes of adding a bit of emphasis to my words.

He just waved off the threat. "A bit late for that Erdrick. If you were into silencing people through force you would have pulled that out long ago."

Clicking my teeth I lowered my staff. 'Damn his perception. Damn it to hell.'

With a huff of air I let my temper drop. "Fine, but you have to make sure the rest of them don't say anything about my dilemma. Got it?"

Cupping his hand around his chin in a thinking pose before response. He said "Not sure about the rest of them, but if that's the only rule then I guess Ivan and Brita are the only ones I can really tell."

I groaned a bit at the second name.

"Now, now, don't go giving me that. I know you two aren't on the best of terms, but if you confine in her a secret like this I have no doubt she'll keep it the best she can." By the look on his face I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Think of it as a way to mend old bridges if you want to rationalize it to yourself." Under the scrutiny of reason I couldn't help cave to the man's logic.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it." I threw back a weak retort.

"Oh trust me I don't expect you too." At that I just grumbled again.

'I hope Anima is having a better time than I am at this whole team thing.'

 **/Anima POV/**

"You insolent worm, how dare you even place yourself within the same realm as Momon-san. I should-"

"-Flay you alive right now, blah, blah blah, do you ever stop threatening people or going on about how amazing your precious Momon is?" I mocked.

At the comment Nabe's face seemed to only grow redder in anger. "I wouldn't have to if you would simply recognize Momon-san's abilities." Ground out the frustrated Nabe.

"Well sorry princess, but from where I'm standing both Momon and I killed the exact same number of enemies when we got attacked." I retorted while pointing towards the stacks of dead bodies dotted around the field.

This only seemed to agitate Nabe further. "As if someone such as you could ever hope to match Ainz-sama." The girl attempted to hide under her rising breath, but her anger seemed to have waned on her control because I could just barely make it out.

'There's that name again. Ainz…'

Before I could continue the argument the man in question stepped between the two of us to end the dispute before it could escalate. "I've heard enough out of both of you." Chastised Momon.

Turning to Nabe first. "Nabe you should know by now that arguing with Anima will lead nowhere." The girl seemed ready to retort, but what seemed like a stern stare down from Momon and not a word escaped her lips. Having dealt with his partner Momon turned to me, but said nothing.

"What? Don't have anything to say?" I said.

"…"

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me. All I said is that I should get an equal split to you considering we both killed the exact same amount." I tried to defend.

"…"

"You can't just stand there and pretend like this is all my fault, she had just as much to do with this as me." I pointed to the still seething Nabe.

"…"

"Ugh, fine! I'm sorry, just don't go expecting me to let those insect comments slide from now on." I huffed out before leaving to go cool off.

 **/Momonga POV /**

Watching, the now agitated, Anima leave I let out what felt like a breath from the lugs I no longer had. 'Glad to see that Erdrick-sans tip to simply "stare her down until she caves" worked out. Although I must say that girl can be rather scary when she wants to.'

I turned back to Nabe. "Is there a reason for your constant need to disobey my orders?"

She seemed to squirm under my gaze, but forced out a response nonetheless. "You heard what she said Momon-sama. How could I possibly let such a transgression pass without retribution?"

"It is neither your place, nor your right to decide whether or not someone is of adequate skill to me. That being said Anima has shown equal if not a greater proficiency for physical combat than either you or I." this seemed to shake Nabe a little at the prospect.

'Even through I'm just a spell caster the sheer fact that a regular looking person like her could surpass a level 100, regardless of class or stat allocation, is rather worrying. That's not even to talk about her clear proficiency in fighting. If she is truly holding back then it would be best to eliminate or turn her over before she becomes a possible problem.'

"Nabe, I request you keep a close eye on Anima. Should she ever pose a direct problem to Nazirack I give you permission to eliminate her. If you do so I recommend it done in silence and without her knowledge. I fear you would not fare well in a straight up brawl." I commanded the maid.

"As you command lord Ainz." She knelt.

Although after her previous outbursts I was a bit skeptical so I added a small bit to the order. "Also, don't just do so next time you just get angry at her." I stipulated.

I that I noticed there was a miniscule twitch in her kneeling posture." A-as you command."

'Erdrick-san is right, she is really easy to read at times.' Shaking my head of those thoughts we headed back to the rest of the party who were talking about something called a wise king. 'Interesting.'

 **/Anima POV/**

'Damn that Momon and his helmet. I can't tell what that guys thinking through that thing.' I seethed to myself.

"Don't be so angry Anima-san. I still think you were pretty cool out there." Said a voice behind me.

"Sigh, sorry Nina. I don't know what it is about that girl, but something about her just pisses me off to no end." I said while clenching the nearby tree, which strained under the grip.

The young boy only seemed to be slightly perturbed by this and seemed contempt to continue talking. "Are you perhaps jealous of her?"

"Jealous? Of her? Why would you think that?" I questioned back.

"Well she is rather beautiful and you seem rather protective of your brother. I was just thinking you might have found her to be some kind of… Uh, Anima are you still their?" asked Nina, but the words did little to register in my mind at the moment.

'Erdrick-sama wouldn't pick that bitch over me… would he?' I thought to myself having realized Nina's concern. It was only after a quick shake from the boy that I came out of my stupor. "What, sorry: I blanked out for a second there. What else were you saying Nina?"

"I was saying we should probably head back soon if we want to set up camp before night fall." The boy said clearly smart enough to not continue the previous conversation less Anima get too angry. "Oh, also before I forget. I should warn you to be careful around the village." Warned Nina.

"What, why?" I asked back.

"Well you see Carne village is under the protection of the wise king of the forest and if you stand out too much it might take it as a challenge to its territory and attack." He explained.

"Ah, so I should be less badass than normal."

"Uh, yea sure." Said the boy a little unsure.

"Should I also keep low as well?" Turning around to the new voice I noticed Momon had been standing right behind us.

"Oh hey Momon. Sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to get so hot headed with you." I apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now, what was this about a wise king?" he asked seemingly not caring too much about our earlier squabble.

I shrugged and let it slide, didn't affect me if he didn't care. Placing attention back to Nina I listened on to his words of caution. "Oh right, sorry Momon-san I should have included you in this. Must have slipped my mind." Momon just waved off the apology in favor of listening.

"Anyway as I was saying, I think you two should keep a low profile when we arrive to the village and when we're out looking for the herbs or you might agitate the Wise king of the forest." He re-warned.

"Would you mind explaining what this wise King is?" Momon asked.

"Well, the thing is that not much is known about the Wise king. The only things I really know is that some say it's a four-legged monster with silver fur and a snake-like tail. Not only that, but it's also said to be capable of using magic and possesses incredible power. Supposedly it's lived in these woods for several hundred years. As strong as you are Momon-san I wouldn't recommend fighting it." Explained the mage.

"I see…" said the large man in consideration.

'I wonder if I should tell Erdrick-sama about this so called Wise King. Mabey I should confirm its strength before I involve him in this. Wouldn't want him getting worked up over something miniscule after all.' Having made up my mind I followed the other two back to the carriage were everyone was setting up the tents. 'I hope Erdrick-sama doesn't have to deal with something dangerous like this Wise King.'

 **/Erdrick POV/**

'Alright, what the hell is this damn itching feeling I've been getting all day!" I internally yelled to myself as I stood peering towards the distant cave were our supposed targets were located.

I was frustrated because ever since the sun had set I couldn't shake this damn feeling of unease I had been having and it was driving me crazy. It also seemed like my dilemma had left me with more than just internal signs of distress if the look Jeff was giving me was anything to go by.

"Hey are you alright Erdrick? You've seemed tense for a while now. Do you need to take a break?" he asked while inspecting his arrows for defects.

The question pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized I had been griping my staff to point it was beginning to creak from the pressure.

Releasing a sigh I apologized. "Sorry, but I've just felt on edge for a while and I'm not sure why."

"Hey no problem man. It's probably just that this is your first real mission and you're nervous." He reasoned.

"No I don't think so. And trust me when I say I know nervous cus this aint that. It's something else… it's like uh… oh, I know. It's a lot like yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, after you pulled your bow on me I got like alarm bells in my head and a hard tension in my shoulders. It's a lot like that, but minus the bells also this is much stronger than that for sure." I said even though the first thing that came to mind for the feeling was as if someone was constantly holding a rubber band at full tension to my head, but decided this would be a better descriptor and less mundane.

"Bells? I think that's your instincts Erdrick." He said with an odd look on his face.

"My instincts? I suppose that makes sense considering the context." I said while contemplating to myself.

'But if that's true then why are they going crazy?'

"Do you have any idea on why they're so active?" I asked the archer.

He just shrugged. "Can't rightly say. I should be asking you that. Most people know what their instincts are telling them after all." Jeff took a second to think before his eyes shot open and he looked over to me.

"Erdrick, have you never used your instincts?" he asked. A bit of disbelief evident in his voice.

'Huh, I suppose I haven't. I mean less than two weeks ago I lived in a society that didn't really have much need for battel instincts. So of course I wouldn't know what they mean… still doesn't explain them acting up.'

"Hm, thinking about it. No, I don't think I've ever really put them to use." I admitted not putting much stock in what I had said.

Undenounced to me Jeff was having a mini breakdown next to me before finally bursting forward. "What!? How have you survived if you don't even know what your own instincts are telling you?" He yelled before clamping his hand over his mouth having realized we were still supposed to be the stealthy half of the group.

"Seriously Erdrick I understand you're new to the whole city thing, but what did you do before now? Did you just overpower any enemies you faced up until now?" he whispered.

Rubbing the back of my head I realized another downside to being from a time of low civilian conflict. "Would you believe me if I said this has actually been the closest I've actually ever been to real combat." I said sheepishly.

"…"

"…" Not wanting to continue this particular conversation for fear of embarrassing myself further I grew quiet In hopes of having the conversation die.

"WHAT!?"

Unfortunately as I had learned Jeff is not someone to let go easy. "Does Ivan know you have zero combat experience?" He half whispered half shouted.

"Not technically. I did tell him don't know a lot about being an adventurer." I attempted to defend.

"Erdrick, there's a difference between not knowing how to be an adventurer and never having set foot on a battleground. One says you've never done a hunting job the other says you're near useless in a battle. Heck the second one makes you a liability." By this point Jeff seemed just about ready to call over Ivan and have me sent back.

At the same time I was busy berating myself for such a huge oversight.

'Damnit he's right. Even in real life I've never been in anything that could contest a brawl. I don't typically consider myself a short tempered person, abrasive sure, but not hot headed. Doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to cruse like that in this world though… Hopefully my abilities should be able to mask that huge error.'

Surprisingly it was Jeff who came up with an excuse for me. "Heh, Oh well. At least you're pretty good with those spells of yours. To tell the truth if it weren't for those I'd be sending you back to the city as soon as morning broke." He said while scratching his head in clear frustration.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Jeff."

"Yea whatever, just don't go picking a fight with Brita cus she's just going to crush you in a straight up fight."

"I'll be sure to take that into consideration next time she goes too Brita on me." I joked.

At that he simply gave an audible chuckle. "Either way I'm sure that feeling is just you overacting to your first real battle so don't take it too seriously. Can't have you shitting yourself in fear half way through a raid." He teased.

I gave a half smile clearly still unsure about the feeling. Jeff paid it little mind.

"Anyway get ready because the shows about to start." He said while pointing in the direction of the clearing.

Close to the cave I could see the rest of the team was in position to enter the cave. Once they gave the all clear from the entrance I would make my way in with them to continue supporting them while Jeff stayed back in case something happened and we needed someone to report what happened to the city. It was a bit of a breach in the plan I had goaded Brita into making, but after seeing how effective my spells had been Ivan decided it best to remove a few restrictions for this half of the mission. Either way it was no skin off my back.

It was only a moment after confirming that the team was moving in that I was struck by a feeling akin to having an icicle replaced my spine. From within the cavern a figure sped out and became illuminated by the towering moon. The moment it did I was assaulted once again by the bells I had experienced the other day, but this time they were going absolutely ballistic. So much so that I didn't even register the hideous leech faced monster had moved until it had begun slaughtering my team. I didn't give the situation another thought as the instincts I had been trying to ignore up until now reacted. They knew I needed something fast and long ranged.

The bow that appeared in my hand was not given a second thought by me as I mindlessly pulled the string back and the arrow was set loose. I didn't even have time to question the development as the arrow I had just sent across the clearing made its way directly towards the monster who had somehow already slaughtered most of its prey. A truly frightening accomplishment considering the arrow had cleared the distance in less than five seconds.

The monster was now unknowingly standing between a speeding arrow and the few team members still remaining. It was when the arrow was within striking range that the monster seemed to sense itself in danger and proceeded to twist its body in an inhuman fashion, just narrowly avoiding the arrow. An arrow that was now in a direct course towards the remaining humans.

A part of me wanted to curse at the development, but another part took control of my mouth and activated one of my skills.

 **[Summon Swap]**

In an instant my vison was replaced from the open clearing I was looking at to that of the shocked faces of the two remaining members of the team. I gave the two no time to act before I tackled them and sent all three of us to the ground. Not a second later what sounds like a flutter of clothes was blown above us. Looking up I caught a glimpse of the arrow I had switch with had struck true and sent the monster flying into the cave.

Not even waiting for the arrow to find its final resting place I stood up and hoisted the two shell-shocked humans before I was forced to empty one of them onto the floor in order to deflect a strike aimed to skewer them. Having successfully protected its charge the hand unconsciously re-grabbed the person before they could fully reach the floor. In a similar fashion as to my hand so too did my legs force me to jump backwards away from my new offenders.

With a few more feet between myself and the assailants I was given full view of what I was up against and in doing so a single word crossed my mind.

'Vampires'

The looks of the two women before me might be what one would consider beautiful. What with their long black hair, ample bosom and attractive outfit it would be a no brainer to use such a word, but a second look would discourage that notion. Things like how their eyes were bloodshot red or how their skin was a few shades too pale to be natural. It was enough for me to see why my team had been so easily done in. Vampires were after all some of the strongest enemies one could face back in Yggdrasill. Unfortunately as I was I was unable to discern how powerful such creatures were and didn't want to chance it, much less while holding on to two carry-ons.

As I was thinking an ear piercing screech resonated from within the cave. It seemed like that arrow hadn't been enough to deal with that first nascence. Making up my mind I readied a retreat, but to do that I needed time. Pulling from my stores of magic I cast my spell.

 **[Summon Rank Three: Silver Knights]**

With a crackle of thunder; two bolts of lightning descended from the havens and blinded the area with a flash of yellow light. Quick as they came the two bolts vanished and were they had struck now stood two figures.

The figures stood in full plated armor each towering over any of the other combatants. They were adorned in silver like armor and equipment. Every inch of the giants was covered in armor, but this did little to slow their movements because before even I could finish analyzing the summons they both dashed forward and cleaved through their respective opponents.

The action had been so swift I was almost unsure it had happened until I saw the vampires being burned away by the effects of their silver armaments. Considering how quickly their attack dog had carved through the team I had half expected them to at least kill one of my knights. Blinking once, I processed the situation and grew a smile before gave the two knights a silent thanks as I set myself back to recasting my ability. With its cooldown now reset and the vampires dead I fearlessly began to activate it.

 **(Summon Sw** -ACK

The ability was forcedly shut off as a pasty white hand clutched its way around my neck, cutting the incantation short and nearly collapsing my wind pipe in the process. Even having survived the initial attack the force was still more than capable of pushing me back. In a fit of panic my legs pushed down and dug themselves into the ground. Even so the force would not stop and so the ground was carved up in the path beneath us.

'You can't be fucking serious! I killed your masters you damn dog!' I internally yelled as I gazed into the glowing red orbs that looked eerily similar to Anima's when she's in berserker mode. In that same moment I swore I could see the slightest hint of satisfaction on the anglerfish like face of the beast.

At that my blood began to boil. 'Don't look down on me you damn monster!'

Even so I could feel it, the hand around my neck was tightening and although my new body was tough it was still unmistakably human. I doubted it would survive long with a crushed trachea.

Fortunately it seemed lady luck was on my side today because from below my field of view flew up an object I had never expected to see in this situation.

A red potion.

I had spent many hours of the time I had off on researching common facts about this world and one that had continuously struck me as odd had been the absence of red potions. Having been the primary means for restoring health back in the game it was jarring to see that they were such a rarity in this world. Only in legend were such objects to be found and always as an accent to the most distressing moments of heroism recorded. In this world they were legendary items and one was now just staring me in the face.

The sudden appearance of such a unique item seemed to have caught my opponent off guard as well because the moment it saw it I could feel its grip grow slack in shock. Not one to miss out on the opportunity I dug my feet in further and pushed back with all the strength my new body could muster and did the one thing I could think of to do. I head-butted the potion.

With all the force I could bring forth I smashed my head forward and slammed the bottle in-between our two skulls. Like expected the glass holding the red liquid gave way and exploded in a shower of red particles. As it did so I felt the remaining force of the hand give way as it went to wipe away the now burning red fluid from its owners face.

Not feeling safe in waiting longer I silently activated my skill once again.

 **{Summon Swap}**

Once again my vison swapped from that of a burning vampire to one of the forest canopy. With the realization that I had gained a second to think I collapsed to one knee in a coughing fit. I had held out well, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel like I was about to die back there.

{Twang}

With the sound of cord being cut I felt my heart sink a little. One of my knights had just been killed. In the commotion I had forgotten they were still there. They must have been just as surprised by that attack and are only just now engaging that monster.

{Twang}

With another snap I realized we didn't have much time. I had to get everyone out of here if I wanted to fight properly. I doubted I would survive another fight if I didn't take this seriously. Forcibly stopping my cough I stood up onto both feet and resolved myself.

'But how am I going to get everyone else out of here. I could summon something to carry them out, but I'd rather not waste any more mana than I already have. Mabey I could-'

(Pat)

I was drawn from my thoughts at the sound of something impacting my back. It didn't hurt, but the sound was enough to bring me back to reality. Turning around I was met by a very angry, yet weary looking Jeff. He was holding up an empty bow and by the looks of the broken arrow laying before me I could piece out the rest, but that was far from what my brain registered from the situation.

'That's right, Jeff could take them. It gets everyone out of the danger zone and I don't have to waste more MP. '

I tried to voice the idea. "Jekk, yooo kan t-take…" But with each word my voice grew more horse and haggard. Each syllable was like I had swallowed a pound of glass and I was unable to force out any more.

"Erdrick, what that hell is going on" having finally broken his silence Jeff was seeming shaken by what he had just witnessed. Unfortunately I was in no position to explain the situation nor did I have time to if I was.

Without warning I threw the two people I had in hand towards the archer. Out of shock he dropped his bow and went to catch the two. As he did so I reached into my inventory and pulled out three blood red glass balls and crushed them in my hand.

 **{Greater strength}**

 **{Perilous Speed}**

 **{Perfect Body}**

With each one I could hear the effects of the spells they had placed in them take effect. Feeling the effects settle I activated one of my support skills.

 **[Transfer]**

With a wave of blue threads, the power boost effect I had just felt vanished and flew towards Jeff who was straining under the combined weight of his two companions. As the blue wave touched Jeff his straining muscles and buckling legs seemed to relax as the force before them nearly vanished. He gave the two he was holding, who I had only just now realized were Brita and Ivan, a once over in confusion. I would have liked to give Jeff more time to adjust to the buffs, but neither of us had that kind of time.

" **Trust me… go… Now…"** My voice was gravelly and I was forced to take breaks in-between words, but the message was clear.

He seemed ready to argue, but one more glare stopped him. Hefting the two over his shoulders he said one final thing. "I expect an explanation from you when this is done. So don't you dare die on me." With a moment of hesitation he was off into the canopy with inhuman speed.

Once I was sure he was out of both ear shot and sightline I felt as if both my legs turned to jelly and gave out from under me again. My breathing was forced and my heart felt as if it might jump right out of my chest.

'What the hell was that? There's no way I should have been that calm during that…' Clenching the armor around my chest I began to relax. '…and yet it all felt so natural…' Chugging down more air I felt my senses return.

'Either way I've set myself up for this so I might as well finish it.' With that began my preparations for my upcoming battle. With a final chug of air I pulled my hood up and got up.

Sprinting off in the opposite direction as Jeff I hoped to lead the vampire away from them and into an open area where my summons wouldn't be hindered by the trees. With a quick cast of **[Regeneration]** I began to heal my near busted throat.

As I did I was assaulted by a pitch black silhouette of what seemed like a wolf. Casually sidestepping the attack I was once again reminded that this body was nothing like my old one.

The things speed was pitiful compared to mine, but persistent if nothing else. It continued to lash out at me after each miss and soon enough a second one appeared out of nowhere. I tried destroying the first with a quick ball of fire, but the damn thing seemed to vanish just as the ball reached it. The only thing it gained me was a now scorched tree were the thing had been.

With a few more failed attempts it became clear that I either wasn't fast enough to kill these things or they were literally vanishing before the spell hit. Neither of which boded well for extended combat considering their numbers had risen to three.

Soon enough the number of the things had reached half a dozen and I was forced to retreat.

As I retreated I spotted a clearing up ahead. Doubling my efforts I charged forward and a quick cast of **[Dash]** had me in the center of it in an instant. Hearing the sound of multiple feet bounding towards me I decided to try a different approach.

'Fire was too slow, but with open sky like this how's about we try something faster.'

 **{Lightning strike}**

One thunderclap later and the sound of running paws was silenced. Turning around I could see the singed ground were the bolt had struck, but the lack of corpses made me wonder if they had possibly vanished like before. Waiting a moment I was rewarded by a shortage of attacks that made me feel as if they had simply been ethereal and didn't leave corpses.

'Were those things native to this forest or is there another vampire summoning them? Regardless I need to prepare for the worst.' Gathering my MP I began casting my spell.

'Big will be too slow and too destructive for such an area, but too small and it'll make me the main target. Human plus size it is then.'

 **[Summon Rank Four-**

"Who goes there?"

'OH YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!' Sure enough, turning my head had my fears cemented.

Standing behind me were thirteen individuals I could only categories as colorful. Each of them was wearing equipment that not only stood out, but seemed to outshine any other I had seen up to now. The one who had spoken seemed to have been the one standing in front of the rest. The man held a thin looking spear and sported an outfit that seemed like a mix between a priest's robes and a crusaders armor. He had a head full of flowing black hair and eyes like rubies. At the color of the eyes I tensed.

Once again the man's words crossed the clearing. "I shall not ask again. Who are you?"

Unfortunately for both of us my thoughts were too preoccupied to register the man's question. 'Alright Erdrick calm down. They might just be adventurers passing though. Yeah that sounds right, all we have to do is tell them to leave and they won't end up like our team.' With that mental pep-talk I collected myself.

Without turning my body around I spoke. "I recommend you and your friends leave this area at once or you may not be leaving it at all."

Although it seemed my words were taken as less as that and more as something else. "Is that a threat stranger?"

"It's a warning, one I recommend you heed. I'd rather not have anyone else die today." As I said this my eyes caught movement just outside the clearing. Those beasts were preparing another attack.

"A warning from what?" I heard him say, but most of my thoughts were on the multiplying number of shadows strafing around our position.

With a crack of a branch behind us I spun around.

 **[Dash]**

In an instant I was standing behind the group, hand held tightly around a shadow's throat. One quick application of force later and was rewarded by the thing vanishing into nothing.

'So they do turn to nothing when they die.'

Turning back around I was greeted by several of the individuals holding their weapons up in readied positions. Giving the forest a quick glance I realized we were surrounded. There was no way I could get them away from here without leaving myself. I didn't want to do this, but they had forced my hand. "I warned you to leave, but having not done so has sealed your fate. Prepare yourselves for you shall now be my assistants in dealing with these monsters."

As if on command dozens of shadow bounded out of the clearing and charged our position.

 **[Twin Magic: Chain Lighting]**

Out of my hands flew two arcs of lightning that hit and bounced around several of the shadows. Nearly half of them were reduced to nothing as they were struck. Unfortunately it seemed their numbers had only multiplied since last time because plenty still remained.

'Damnit, should have gone with whirlwind.'

Before I was able to cast another spell I was pulled back by my collar, an action that caught me off guard and had me fall backwards. The motion was accompanied by two of the members I had seen earlier running past me and into the crowed of shadows.

"Now that we have a moment stranger. Why don't you explain what you're doing out here fighting these creatures." Looking up it was clear the question had come from the red eyed leader.

For a moment I wanted to scream at the man for interrupting my attempts to save them, but one look at the way the group seemed to decimate the shadows and I was forced to stay my mouth on the subject. 'Perhaps they could be helpful.'

With a glare I answered. "My team and I were sent to deal with a bandit camp not too far from here, but when we arrived we were ambushed by two vampires and their lapdog. Most of my team was killed before we could escape." Before I could explain further another voice cut me off.

"Typical foolish adventure team, always biting off more than they can chew." The voice was clearly from an older person, but it did little to reduce my ire.

Shooting up to my feet I turned to the aggravator. The person in question was an old woman who might have even of had a few years up on . "What right do you have to diminish their lives?" I seethed at the older woman.

"What? You think your situation is special kid? Bah, I've seen dozens of groups of those so called adventures wiped out because they thought just swinging around a stick was good enough to do what we do. Good riddance I say." She said.

Without thinking my hand shot forward at the woman, but was caught by the leader standing next to me. "Lady Kaire would you please refrain from being so brazen." With a frown the old woman nodded.

Looking back to me. "And would you refrain from attacking those under my protection?" Even though it was phrased as a question I could tell it was anything but. Shaking my hand free of the man's grip I gave a leer to the older woman and returned my gaze to the leader.

"Good, now would you mind explaining why you're out here? You did say three of your team members escaped the grasp of that vampire. If so, were are they and why are you here?" he asked.

"I decided to stay back while they fled back to the city." I crisply answered.

He frowned at that. "Do you intend to die for your team?"

"No, I intend to kill that dog for what it did." I shot back.

"Dog? Not the vampires who wield it?"

"Already killed them. The real issue was their attack dog, it's the one who tore through my team and for some reason it refused to vanish with its masters." I said with no hidden amount of resentment.

At that he turned over to one of the women standing off to the side. She was thin and sported an outfit I could only trace back to my own world, a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. Even stranger than that was that it wasn't one seen in real life, but one you'd only see in anime. The upper body was covered with a duel buttoned maroon blouse, while the lower half was using a short skirt and black thigh high socks. Alongside that was a pink purse bag that she held in her left hand and a face fitted pair of glasses over her eyes. She seemed like the spitting image of some sort of school president in an anime, it was odd to say the least.

The woman in question gave a nod to the leader and stepped forward with a small booklet and quill in hand. "What did this 'Attack Dog' look like stranger?" She said while pushing her glasses up in a way far too reminiscent of anime back in my old world.

'Wow that looks way less cool in real life… fake life?'

"It had a face much like that of a leech and moved around on all four limbs like a beast." I explained.

"I see… and what rank were the adventures it killed?" she asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world while writing something into her book.

My tone spiked at her words, but was controlled enough to answer. "Six iron class were killed, two iron survived alongside a gold. One of the iron and the Gold was no longer capable of combat after the engagement. The remainder is currently carrying the other two back to our last camp and hopefully back to the city soon enough."

"How did the vampire fight?"

"Like a mad dog. It tore through people with its bare hands. After each kill it would move over to the next target as if it was cutting through paper." I said while clenching my hands at the memory.

"Hm… how long before they were killed?" she asked.

"Twenty two seconds…"

Her hand stopped writing for a second and looked up to me. "Between kills?"

"…No."

That seemed to catch her attention for a second before she readjusted her glasses, scratched out something in her book, and turned back to her leader.

"I believe we may be dealing with something more than your average vampire Aden." She said to the man now known as Aden.

"What do you propose we do Evelyn?"

"It would be prudent in that we at least confirm this creature's strength before we make any more assumptions." Said the woman I now knew as Evelyn.

He gave a nod. "I understand. Looks like we will be staying to assist after all stranger, though I do recommend you be the one to leave. Tier three magic, while impressive, can be rather taxing on someone of your… level." Aden said while eyeing my equipment.

'I do suppose I don't cut the most imposing figure with equipment like mine. Hm, been a long time since I regretted changing my equipment to look like starter gear, guess you can't win them all.' I reasoned.

I wanted to speak up and tell him I was fine to continue, but something in his eyes told me he wouldn't listen too well to the comment. And there was no way I wasn't going to be a part of that monsters death. So I decided showing was better than to telling in this situation.

 **[Storm Disaster]**

In an instant the remaining dozen or so shadows still fighting were turned to nothing by the lightning based tier four spell. I was mildly amused by the widened eyes of both Evelyn and Kaire, but was off put by the expression shown by the leader. On the outside he showed no signs of surprise, but I could see it in his eyes. His eyes were similar to an alchemist who had just found a rare herb, it was disturbing being looked at in such a way.

"Tier four Storm Disaster, most impressive stranger. Mind if I ask were you learned it?" he asked.

"Not if you don't mind answering why you know what it is? As far as I know tier four spells aren't too well known. So how exactly were you able to not only gage its level, but the name itself?" I asked back.

With a growing smile he responded back. "How's about this stranger, I'll answer any question you ask and in return you'll do the same. How's that sound?"

"I suppose that's acceptable. To start us off I'll answer your last question. I'm self-taught." I said while gesturing him to answer mine.

His smile dropped a little at that, but answered anyway. "I saw my associate Zetsumei cast that spell before. Now, what is your name stranger?"

The man did not hesitate or miss a beat at his response, but his two compatriots seemed to flinch at his use of that name.

'Perhaps they have a bad relationship with this Zetsumei. Either way a person who can use tier four magic is something worth researching later.' I told myself.

"Erdrick. Why the change of heart on this vampire?" I replied.

"The vampire may be directly linked to our current mission. What rank are you?"

"Don't have one. What your mission?"

At the answer his eyes dropped back to neutral. "Now that's not fair Erdrick. You didn't even answer my last question properly."

"What do you want me to say? I wasn't an adventure before I joined my current team so I don't have a rank. We were a city sponsored team so I didn't need one. Good enough answer for you?" I asked back plainly.

"I suppose it is. We were here on our way to deal with a pest. What enchantment do you use for that hood of yours?" A sly smile crept up his lips.

'Half answers I see, fine two can play that game.'

"I don't know, it came with it when I got it. What rank is your team?"

"We don't have one. Where'd you get it?"

"Off a kill. Where is your team from?" At this point it was clear both he and I weren't going to be giving any real answers anymore. Now it was a game to see who gave up first.

"South. How did you plan to kill the vampire?"

"Magic. What do you plan to do to the vampire once you've killed it?"

"Make sure it's dead. Where are you from?"

"Far away. What's the name of your team?" At that he gave me a smile and seemed prepared to answer, but before he could a familiar cry from the forest cut it short.

"Looks like our game is over Erdrick perhaps we shall continue it later." He said.

"Likewise, now prepare yourselves. Aside from its strength, one of its greatest attributes was speed. If any of you have something that can slow it down I recommend you utilize it first." I said while looking back to the rest of the party members. They gave me an odd look before turning over to the leader who gave a nod. With that they all began to ready themselves.

'Damn, right, not my team. Why the hell am I giving orders to complete strangers.' Shaking my thoughts away I readied my spells as well.

For what felt like an hour we stood in silence waiting for it to break the tree line so we could guarantee our hits. With each sound of the snarls and yells from the forest we tensed, each of us ready to unleash hell at a moment's notice.

Then it broke through and set its first foot on the open grass. We fired.

 **[Ethereal grab]**

 **[Chains of heaven]**

 **[Temporal slow]**

 **[Eternal hold]**

 **[Tethering grab]**

 **[Solar rend]**

I heard each spell cast and realized all of them were tier four. 'Who the actual fuck are these people!?' I yelled to no one, but myself before adding my own tier four into the mix.

 **[Extend Magic: Soul bind]**

An assortment of spells speed toward the vampire. Golden chains, ghastly hands, distortions in space and a host of other effects made their way forward. The myriad of spells took hold and seemed to completely stop the monster. Each spell wrapping itself around a different body part and ceasing its motion completely.

'Alright, easier than I thought. For a second there I was worried it wasn't going-'

Without warning all of the holding spells seemed to fail simultaneously and scatter into dust. With another cry the beast continued its charge forward unimpeded.

'I just had to say it didn't I!'

Without missing a beat Aden charged ahead ready to meet the monster in a head on battle of strength. What the monster did next solidified my fears that this creature was far more than just a simple dog.

With a cry of rage the dog materialized an intricate, near mechanical looking spear from out of nowhere. Spear met lance in a clash for dominance. A struggle lasted all of one second before Aden was promptly shoved aside as the monster yelled out. "Get out of my way!"

With the leader out of the way the vampire's eyes zipped across its targets before locking onto me. "YOU!" It yelled out while charging at me.

Having watched the leader of the team pushed aside as if he were nothing I began to have flashbacks to how this had gone not even an hour earlier. Not content to watch that happen again I decided playing weak was no longer an option. I charged ahead and began casting.

 **[Summoner's Semblance: Artorias]**

My vison of the vampire heading towards me was enveloped by darkness for a moment before it was replaced by the same image, but rather than being on the ground I was now midair. Sword in my left hand and shield on my right, I was already mid-way through swinging the sword as I descended. Not a moment later it came down on the head of the monster and sent a wave of dust and rubble outward as it impacted the ground beneath.

Reflexibly pulling up my shield I was forcibly sent back into the air by the vampire, but even as I sailed upwards I felt my body react and right itself midair. Safely landing on my feet I was quickly met with a similar scene as before when I had nearly been choked to death, fortunately this time my body was ready. A moment before the hand could reach my neck it was detached from its arm by a spin of my sword. Seemingly having not noticed the vampire gave no cry of pain of shock, simply content to launch its lance at my chest which was promptly blocked by the shield in my right hand.

Looking into the things eyes as we struggled against each other I could see a bloodlust I had never experienced in my last life. I could almost feel the hole it was trying to burn into me with just its stare. Yet the feeling of fear was lacking. I knew I should have been scared witless by that look, I knew old me would never had stood in the face of such a monster, but it did nothing by send my heart racing. I was excited.

With a show of force I ended our standoff and sent the monster sailing this time. Not wanting to miss an opportunity I threw my sword like a javelin at where I knew the monster would land and sprinted after it. The sword caught the creature in the left foot, pining it to the ground.

Cocking my arm back I let my shield drive forward and strike the beast in the temple sending its head forcibly to the left. Reaching for the planted sword I swung it upward in hopes of decapitating the beast right then and there. Unfortunately it had greater reflexes than I had anticipated. The moment its foot was loose it jumped and flipped itself over the arc of the blade, clearing most of it, only losing leg in the process. Landing a few feet way we were set back to how we had started, minus one hand and leg on its part.

I didn't allow the display of dexterity faze me, even as its limbs began to release some form of black liquid. The stumps began to ooze out a dark blood looking tar that drooped for a second before they seemed to tighten and began to resemble the missing limbs.

Realizing this could quickly turn into a war of attrition, one I wasn't sure I could win, I decided it best to end this battle sooner rather than later. Unfortunately didn't seem the universe was content with that idea.

 **{Dispel}**

Once again the black vortex enveloped me, but unlike before once it vanished I wasn't filled with the feeling of confidence or power as before, but rather one of weakness. Falling to onto all four limbs I began to let out ragged breaths in a desperate attempt to fill my lungs.

'What tha- why do I feel so weak? I didn't dispel my semblance, also what's up with it just leaving like that. Shit it feels like my hearts about to pop right out of me. I don't remember the effects of Summoner's semblance being so harsh. Perhaps I shouldn't have just believed everything about this world would be the same as in the game. Such foolishness.' I bereted myself.

Looking up at the vampire I could tell it had finished healing its limbs. 'Damnit, I really shouldn't have used that ability so haphazardly. Now I feel like I'm running on fumes and it looks like it's ready for round two.'

I needed a distraction because as things stood I was seconds away from being torn to bits. Thankfully it seemed the universe hadn't entirely forsaken me yet.

"Lady Karie, do it!" As soon as the call came the focus of the vampire was immediately on something behind me. Not given the time to look back I was shoved aside by the vampire as it charged towards its new target. The push was enough to send me skidding across the grass, but did give me a good view at what was happening.

With an insanely quick chant old lady Karie began casting a spell I didn't recognize. Her dress began to glow before a shining golden dragon grew from it.

The vampire charged forward in what I could only call desperation. It seemed that whatever spell she was using was considered powerful enough to scare the beast. Thankfully Karie was not left defenseless as one of the other team members placed himself between the two. The man was built like a tank, he had broad shoulders, tan skin and was carrying two massive tower shields. Both of which he put up in defense just as the spell flew over him and toward the monster.

The spell stuck the center of the vampire, but rather than explode or attack as I had expected, it dissipated into the chest of the beast. For a second I questioned its use, but sure enough the monster began to falter in its step. The effect lasted for a moment before the thing began to go absolutely wild and materialized a large glowing blue lance in its other hand.

'It can use magic too! What the fuck is this thing!?'

With a thrust of its arm the lance flew forward towards the two combatants. The two tower shields doing nothing to stop the incoming projectile. Skewered by the attack both the shielder and lady Karie fell to the ground, gaping holes clean through both.

As I watched the two fall a single thought passed my mind. 'Not again!'

Through the protest of my body I conjured up all the mana I could muster.

 **[Tether]**

My chest tightened as several blue energy lines shot from my hand and latched themselves to each of the twelve members of the group, even those lying dead. I could hear the sounds of confusion from each member, but paid it no mind.

 **[Delay magic: Bloodforte Dracula]**

My body lurched forward at the strain, but I persisted and pulled a small object out of my inventory. The small wooden doll activated as its effect took hold and everyone directly attached to me via the tether began to shine in unison. The last thing I saw was the utter blank look present in the vampire's eyes as we were transported elsewhere.

 **A/N: I'm still not done folks. For those of you who are reading this in the future that won't make sense. For those of you who know how long it's been since the last chapter, I apologize for the wait. Now on to the discussions.**

 **So that's what qualifies as a fight scene from me. Not entirely sure about its quality, but too late to turn back now, it's out there. Would really appreciate some feedback on it considering I can't really tell how others perceive it.**

 **That aside I feel the rest of the story has completely written itself out of my control. What do I mean by that? Well I had a simple story plotted out and even partially written, but the characters of certain people simply won't allow it. If you're interested in what I mean by that PM me because I'd rather not fill this page up with more banter than already in it.**

 **Oh, and if anyone is wondering. The names I've given the members of the black scriptures are personally given by me considering I was unable to find what their real names where. So if something comes up in the future about that just know that's the reason.**

 **On to the future chapter talk. Not going to lie, I don't know what to put here. As stated above the characters are just writing themselves at this point so I don't really know how this is all going to go anymore. I can at least tell you that we should be seeing clementine next chapter. Emphasis on should.**

 **P.S. If you know their real names of the black scriptures PM me them. I'd rather have that fixed sooner rather than later if I have messed that up.**

 **Till next time readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Overlord or any other intellectual property used in this story and would like it if none of you clamed I did.

 **Note:**

(Sounds)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _-Messages/Flashback_

 **Special Item Name**

" **Special voice"**

 **[Spoken Spell/Ability]**

 **{Wordless Spell/Ability}**

* * *

Like before the sudden change in scenery was both jarring and nauseating. Unfortunately unlike I'd done before with the arrow I was accompanied by more than just myself this time. Which is why I was nearly crushed as I was forced to endure over half a ton of flesh and metal crashing onto my back a second later. The force nearly dropping me out of consciousness as the rest of the people transported by the cash shop item materialized over me.

"What tha- where are we?"

"What just happened?"

"Where's the vampire?"

"Whose hand is that!?"

Each question came from a different person above me as they struggled to both untangle themselves from each other and process what had just happened.

It only just now dawned on me that perhaps transporting an entire group of people into a one person summoning circle was not the best of ideas. 'Next time I'll make sure to make one for me and one for everyone else. They can be the ones to deal with this crap.' I told myself.

"If you guys aren't too busy asking questions would you kindly get off me? I'd rather not survive a vampire attack only to die to the people I just saved." I said in the most sickeningly sarcastic tone I could muster.

Although I doubt they heard me the group did seem to realize that they were no longer in immediate danger and began to untangle themselves from each other before getting off the pile. It was only after they were all off and I attempted to move my arms did I realize the predicament I was in. Both my arms felt as if they had been filled with liquid lead.

Once again I attempted to move, but was met with even more shaking as my arms as they attempted to push me up. 'This can't be good.'

"Hey, would anyone mind lending me a hand?" I said while peering up at the only person within my field of vison.

The person in question was a male and reminded me a lot of the swords of Darkness' team leader, what was his name again? Whatever, either way he had a similar look to him, aside from the fact that his blond hair was slicked back they both sported a similar facial structure. The difference being the lack of a smile on this man's face as opposed to the cheerful expression Anima's leader tended to carry, that and the heavily armored equipment he had on was a clear distinction of the two.

The man didn't even look down to acknowledge my request. Rather he began to talk to another member present in the room.

"What was that Aden? Transport magic capable of moving all of us so seamlessly isn't easy to come by, tier six at least, and unless I'm mistaken nobody here can use something like that without enormous preparations first." I heard the man ask the leader.

"No, your correct Galahad. I don't believe it was one of us." I heard Aden reply.

"Could it possibly have been someone in the theocracy watching over us? Perhaps they deciding it best to call us back before things got worse?"

"I don't believe so, even if it was I am sure we would have been transported back to the theocracy. From what I can see this is no place I recognize so I doubt that's it."

At this point I was past my patience of being ignored. "How long is someone just going to leave me laying here? I clean this floor fairly often enough, doesn't mean they are meant to be slept on." I complained to the two.

This time it seemed I had gotten somewhere because the man with the lance turned down to me. "You? You know where we are?"

"Of course I do, I'm the one who sent us here." I said.

That seemed to catch his attention because soon enough he was bending down in what I assumed was an attempt to pick me up.

'Oh thank god, I thought they might forget about me and leave me down here. I have nothing against floors, but sleeping on one against my will would have just been-'Although the second his hand touched my shoulder I realized why I couldn't move. With the adrenalin from earlier gone the pain I had been unable to feel up to now shot through my body. The pain was enough to forcibly arc my body. The blood seeping from between clenched teeth unto the floor doing little to convince me that I was still fine.

Through the pain it began to become clear what had happened, why I wasn't even able to move my arms properly. My body was done.

I could feel the pain continuing to spread over me, each part of me felt as if it had been torn apart and sown back together a hundred times with nothing but a rusty knife. Before too long it encompassed by entire being and I began to see spots in my vison. Even through the pain I could feel the answer to what this was form in the back of my mind.

It was an unfamiliar feeling that encompassed my senses. Almost as if I had been forced to study and workout for days straight without rest, but it didn't feel right to pull that analogy. It was beyond complete exhaustion of my body and mind. No, this was something more, something I don't feel I would have been able to get in my past life. This must have been the pain of magic exhaustion you hear about in books and media. After all the pain wasn't from my muscles of anything akin to physical pain, but rather it welled up from somewhere deeper. Someplace I knew I didn't have in my previous body.

'Fuck do they undersell how much this shit hurts. If this body wasn't so tough I would have passed out the second it started.' I was able to tell myself through the agony.

The pain was gone the instant he stopped touching me, but felt to me it had as if it had been an eternity. My breathing was hitched at first, but slowly began returning to normal.

"What was that?" he asked.

"If I had to call it… Gahh…. anything I'd say…Hhah… it was magic exhaustion." I answered the man through worn breaths.

His eyes narrowed slightly at me for a second before looking over to someone else in the room. He gave whoever it was a nod before I heard footsteps from the direction of my right leg.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked whoever was coming closer.

I didn't get a response. What I did notice was a small green glow appear at the far corner of my vison. It faded after a few seconds.

"I am unable to confirm whether or not he is magically exhausted." The voice was that of an old man. Considering I'd seen every one of the member's earlier I was somewhat ashamed to say that I had nearly forgotten how the old man looked. Then again considering the situation perhaps it wasn't entirely shaming to forget a few things here and there.

"Are you saying he's lying Sir Zoken?"

"No, but rather I cannot gather any information from him. Whenever I try to use a scribing spell on him it is dispelled before it can activate." Zoken explained.

"Have you perhaps been effected by the transportation or perhaps we are under the effects of a spell in this palace?" I heard the leader reason.

The next response came not from old man Zoken, but rather from a girl's voice.

"Incorrect, I too have been unable to read anything off this stranger since we met him. Although I have been attempting to do so since encountering him, it has been to no avail." I heard her say.

'Boy am I glad I have this cloak or scribing spells could be real bad for me… thinking about it I probably should have gotten something for Anima. Shit.' I cursed at the implication of someone scribing her.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner Sophia?" Said a slightly heated Aden.

"I felt it was something to be discussed in private. That and I did not expect this stranger to live past tonight considering how powerful that vampire was."

That caught both mine and Aden's attentions. "And exactly how powerful did you estimate the vampire to be?"

"Considering what we saw and what I felt I don't believe it is within our ability to face. That said I do not believe it is beyond "Her" strength." The emphasis on whoever she was talking including the fact she could beat that vampire made me feel like I should commit whoever that was to memory.

"I see… we shall speak of this later. For now on to the matter of our friend here." He said while pointing down to me.

I just let out a weak chuckle. "Aw shucks Aden, I didn't know you considered me a friend. I'm going to get all teary eyed." That comment earned me a swift kick to the ribs from the girl with the big hat and odd fashion sense Aden had just been talking to. The strike sent me reeling, but not nearly as bad as before.

"Ack, alright, now that was uncalled for." I groaned out.

"Enough Sophia, I know you are agitated, but we still require him to answer questions." The leader scolded. She just gave a slight scoff and left my immediate area.

"I swear this is the last time I save people if this is how they're going to repay me. Then again I suppose I should expect the same thing from Brita. Don't really see her as the cheery hug it out… kind of…person… shit!" My mind raced back to full throttle as I realized that the rest of the team was still out there.

The slamming of my hands on the wooden floor was all the warning my body was given before I began forcing my way back to my feet. Each inch of progress felt like I was lifting the world, but with no small amount of effort I forced my body to act. One arm at time I began to push off the ground and onto my feet. My body shook from the strain, but I ignored it and willed myself upright. Having reached my full height I had to catch myself before I fell backwards. Wiping away the excess blood from my face I stabilized my legs and decide it was time to get going. Soon as I did a blue glow below my feet caught my attention.

Looking down I saw what seemed to be a blue runic circle engrave itself below me. My taxed mind was given no time to process the new development before a large metal chain flew over and wrapped itself around me, pining both arms to my side.

Even my dulled mind needed no time to realize the situation I was in now. Up to this point I had been treating my return to home as the end of my worries for the night, but it seemed I had fallen from one mess into another.

"What is the meaning of this Aden?" I glared at the leader who I up to now had been treating as an ally.

"Sorry Erdrick, but I'm afraid I am unable to allow you to leave."

"And way is that exactly?" I asked.

"You are as of now considered a person of interest to our organization and as such will be questioned and held in captivity until we can discern who you work for." He responded calmly.

"Person of interest? You're telling me that you plan on capturing me because you think ill, what? Go out and do what exactly? Because right not all I want to do is recover what's left of my team before they die out in that forest." I told the leader through a barely contained anger.

His gaze didn't not waver. "That is not our concern. We cannot allow such a powerful and unknown individual wander around unaccounted for." At this point I had begun to lose my patience. Although my arms might have been tied, they had been caught in such a way that my hands were out of anyone's direct sight underneath my cloak.

"You expect me to just stand here and allow my team to stay out there with that monster so close to them?" I growled out. Reaching as far as I could with my left hand, I felt the sensation of my inventory activating and pulled out a cube-like object out of the invisible void.

"Once the proper questions have been answered we shall see what we can do about your team." Once again no change.

I clenched my teeth. "On whose authority?" Knowing that basically everyone, but Aden was situated behind me I twisted my hand for the best aim.

"Mine." He finished still refusing to give anything away.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm being held in contempt by the leader of a random adventurer team because they decided their so called organization might find me interesting? Yeah, sorry, No." I knew I was in no position to fight these people, not as I was now, but I had a plan.

With a flick of my fingers the cube flew straight back, out past my cloak and activated with a clank once it landed.

The cube in question held **[Stasis]** , a tier 4 holding spell that would stop mid-level creatures for about 10 seconds, longer depending on level. Either way I didn't have a lot of time.

The instant it activated all the other people in the room became surrounded in an ethereal white glow, completely frozen in place.

With a grimace I readied my mind. 'Let's hope I can still do this.'

 **{Strength Up}**

The liquid magma that I felt flow through my veins at having cast the spells was ignored in favor of maintaining the hopefully imposing display I was about to try. With a tug the chain strained under both my natural and augmented strength, with another pull it shattered. A single step forward and the rune on the ground distorted before falling apart, my natural magic resistances thankfully enough to render the spell useless. With the next step I looked over to confirm the state of the rest. Sure enough they were frozen behind a white barrier that hugged their bodies. With one last step I was face to face with the leader, all of his safeguards rendered completely inert.

Both my vison and magic faltering, I spoke to the last person in the room who could possibly stop me. "Understand this Aden, I have been courteous enough to play along with this superiority complex you've had going here, but try and stop me again and you'll know exactly why that vampire only went after me during that last fight." I warned while staggering towards the door.

I was a step away from exiting out the door, but stopped as Aden's voice spoke up again.

"Erdrick, if you leave that door I will be forced to-"

"To do what? Do you intend to kill me? Last time I checked you had me by the neck here and I'm still had no issue leaving… but then again it was the same with that vampire before you arrived." I taunted before closing the door behind me.

Finally outside I realized I wouldn't get far walking and decided I had to stomach it once again to hopefully get away. With clenched teeth I cast one last spell.

 **{Transport}**

In a flash of blue I was gone.

 **/Aden POV/**

With a click of door behind me followed by what sounded like a teleportation spell. The room grew silent.

With the pop of a bubble the white barriers that had kept the rest of the group frozen in place vanished and they were all allowed free movement again.

Beaumarchais, wielder of the chains that had restricted Erdrick, was the first to try and give chase, but I stopped him before he could reach the door. "Don't waste your energy. That last one was a teleportation spell and for someone of his level I don't doubt he could travel half the distance to theocracy in a single cast." I told him.

He clicked his tongue in frustration, but conceded.

"He wasn't even trying was he? The way he paralyzed us he could have killed any of us without issue." Beaumarchais spat out.

"Indeed, I don't believe even Zetsumei could have done it so easily." I told him.

He simply clenched the remains of his broken weapon in clear frustration.

The next one to speak was Agon, the largest man of the group. "… I know you don't want to hear it Aden, but I have to admit. That was pretty badass."

With a light chuckle I couldn't help but agree with the large man. "No Agon, that assumption is correct. It was entirely my loss in that exchange. And it was rather 'Badass' as you say."

"What now then?" Evelyn asked.

"We do as we always do. First, I feel it best to recuperate and report our findings to the Theocracy. Informed them of our losses and to prepare the resurrection ritual. Explain to them the events of today and of the vampire's location. Also inform them that we will not be able to continue our mission to subjugate the catastrophe dragon lord." I told her.

"What should I tell them about this Erdrick character?" She asked back.

"Nothing for now. I want to have another chat with him before we report back on his existence."

"What makes you think he'll come back?"

"I believe Erdrick gave away more than he intended to because unless he is able to simply throw away complex magic circles like these I think he'll be back to use this place at some point. Second, he spoke of having cleaned this place recently so I'd assume he doesn't lives far, though he is also a welder of teleport magic so perhaps that could be considered a bad assumption. If nothing else then just call it a feeling." I explained. She gave me a warry look, but nodded none the less and went off to prepare the communication spell.

"Next, Siegfried,-" I looked to the blond haired, pink eyed member of the group. "-you and Edger-" I looked over to the spiral sword user. "-will be scouting out the nearby area. Figure out where we are and what our lines of escape are." I ordered. With a nod the two headed out the door.

"Zoken, Sophia, you two will stay here and set up defenses. We don't know what to expect and I don't need any more surprises today. If a fly comes near this place I want to know about it." They gave a nod. "Also see if you can figure anything about this circle here. If it can be used to transport people so seamlessly then I'm sure the theocracy will be very happy to know about it."

Looking over to the resident priestess. "Guinevere, I need you to prepare lady Kaira and Cedran for transport back to the theocracy. The loss of two members is unfortunate, but the cost of revival only increases the more their bodies decay. Make sure they stay as fresh as possible. Also once your done do see if you can collect the blood Erdrick left behind. The blood of a magic caster that powerful could come in handy." Without so much as a nod she went to work on casting preservation spells on the corpses.

"Everyone else I want you to search the premises for anything that might tell us more about Erdrick. Make sure everything in this building is accounted for. I don't know if we've actually been left to ourselves, but I don't want to risk being spied on." I said while heading out of the door.

"Where will you be going?" Evelyn asked as I left.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." I told her.

"I wouldn't recommend it, but considering it is you I doubt I can stop it. All I'll say is be careful, we can't afford to lose anyone else today, much less you." She said with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure not to get into too much trouble." I teased. She simply gave me a small glare.

Closing the door behind me I began walking down the empty street before I slipped into a nearby alleyway.

Hand pressed against a wall I finally let it all hit me. Breathing haggard and leaning against a large trash container I finally letting my composer fall for the first time in who knew how long.

Even as I placed all of my weight on the dumpster my legs still began to wobble. I had done my best to not let the others see it, but I was shaken. That man was beyond me, he was beyond any of us. He had escaped both Zokens spell and Beaumarchais' chains as if they hadn't been there and trapped everyone else in an instant. I was unsure as to what he had used, but he had done it with such confidence I don't doubt he could do it again.

He had fought against that vampire alone and managed to wound it rather quickly while I was stuck on my ass without so much as a second thought. He said he was magically exhausted from the battle and by the way he twitched when using those last spell I could tell he wasn't lying. I thought that maybe in that state we might have been able to take him back to the theocracy for further questioning, but no. Drained and fatigued from his fight with that vampire, yet still capable of treating us like children!

"Useless!" I screamed while bashing the nearby wall, which caved inward under the strike.

"What would have happened to us had he not been there. What if we had met up with that vampire alone? How many of us would have died simply trying to escape? Could we even have gotten away from something like that? What would happen to humanity if its strongest force was torn down and turned into vampires?" Each new thought pulled be further and further into the depths of depression. I had never experienced such a soul shattering defeat at the hands of anyone. Not even Zetsumei had so thoroughly overwhelmed me.

"Could even humanities greatest weapon stand a chance…?" I asked myself. The severity of the situation finally catching up to me.

Then the revelation struck me. 'Wait a second! What is Erdrick? Ever since we met him he's had that hood on so I haven't even been able to his face, but could he possibly be human? His strength is incredible, even beyond Agon's, and yet he's no bigger than a regular man. Only non-humans have strength like that. Even so he wields magic that surpasses reason and does so with ease. Still he's shown an unwillingness to hurt others needlessly, a rather human trait. He has a clear distaste for that vampire. That could possibly just be because of his team, but the resentment I could felt in his voice was deep. It could all just be a coincidence, but is it possible he is human at least half? Perhaps he's like Zetsumei in that he's willing to fight for humanity.' At the idea my mind raced.

I had rejected the idea of Erdrick being a human after he showed such clear displays of inhuman feats, but what if he was? If someone like him was on our side, perhaps human dominance was assured, perhaps- 'No, I can't be making assumptions like that. I need to know more.' Steeling my resolve I stopped my body from shaking and pointed my way towards the center of the city we seemed to be in.

"I will find out who you are Erdrick." I whispered to myself.

 **/Erdrick POV/**

 **{Transport}**

The blue light that enveloped me lasted all of two seconds before a shot of pain broke my concentration. At the same time the magic, namely mine, that was powering the spell ran out. With the blue glow gone I was met with the image of the house tops closing in on me.

Grasping what it was I curled myself into a ball and slamming into the rooftop before sliding off the side. The sound of shattering roof tiles followed by the echo of several items clanking together accompanied my unceremonious fall.

'This is fine. I didn't need to make a dramatic exit. God knows I haven't been given any other breaks today, why start now.' Letting out a huff of air I pulled off a piece of half eaten lettuce from my head. Popping my head over the container I'd found myself surveying the area outside in hopes that I had at least gotten a bit of distance on those guys.

'Doesn't look like I've left the city, but I don't see any of them here so I must have made at least a little distance on them. Better wait it out a little or they'll catch me running as I am now.' With a sigh I let myself sit back into the trash filled canister. Thankfully the smell was enough to keep me from falling asleep in the admittedly comfortable dumpster.

'No sense in trying to get up yet though. Walking the extras forty feet before teleporting wouldn't make much sense considering the MP recharge rate is the same… I hope this pain disappears with enough time.' Weighing my options I let myself rest within the canister as my magic recharged.

My tranquil state was broken suddenly as a loud crash echoed throughout the alleyway my canister was situated in.

'Shit, did they find me?' Looking around within the dumpster I noticed that the sound had not been from something hitting the container, but rather just really close to my hiding place. 'Odd, doesn't seem like I've been found. But then what was that? It sounded like a truck just hit the wall next to me.'

"Useless!" I heard someone shout from outside the container.

'Scratch that, they found me? I swear I've been found out by so many people I'm starting to doubt this cloak works.' I thought as I resigned myself to a fight.

"What would have happened to us had he not been there.-"

'Wait, What? Does he actually not know I'm here?' Not believing luck I readied another item just in case.

"-What if we had met up with that vampire alone?-"

'Oh wait, he's talking about me… does he know I'm here or not?"

"-How many of us would have died simply trying to escape? Could we even have gotten away from something like that?-"

'Probably most of you would be dead. No offence, but that thing was clearly way past your ability to handle. Mabey a more experienced team could have dealt with it" I internally answered.

"-What would happen to humanity if its strongest force was torn down and turned into vampires?"

'Wait, what? Humanities strongest? Thinking a little too highly of yourself don't you think Aden?"

"Could even humanities greatest weapon stand a chance…?" I heard him somberly finish.

'Greatest weapon? Is that an actual weapon or is that tied to what that girl he talked about?' Losing myself in my thoughts I missed Aden's last comment, only realizing he had left when I could no longer hear his oddly strained breathing.

'Well, considering there leader couldn't find me five feet from himself I don't think they'll be coming after me any time soon. Though I'd rather not push my luck so…'

 **{Transport}**

The familiar blue glow returned and soon enough I found myself outside the city walls.

"You know I have to wonder how this magic works cus I just kind of imagine being outside the city, say the words and poof, I'm out." I laughed lightly at the concept before a spike of pain shot across my body.

"Alright, seems like I'm still not ready to be using large quantities of magic just yet." Looking around for anyone who might be wandering around I found nothing. Reaching into my inventory I pulled out a crude map I had been making based off the one Ivan had been using on our mission.

Not much was actually on it, only the trail we had taken to get to the bandits was really filled out considering it was the only parts I could visually confirm, but then again it was all I needed. With my other hand I pulled out another scroll and threw it into the air.

The second scroll burned up mid-flight and imparted its magic knowledge into my mind. Looking at my poorly drawn map I was able to see three glowing golden dots bunched together somewhere along the paths I had drawn.

"Well that's a good sign. That level of scribing spell doesn't work on dead things so they must still be alive. But doesn't look like I can relax just yet because by the distance on the map they aren't too far from that vampire." Throwing the map back into my inventory I gave a heavy sigh and got up to my feet. With a mental note I prepared myself for the pain that would accompany my next action.

 **{Summon Tier 3: Roach}**

The spike of pain was all the confirmation I needed to know that the spell had worked. Hopefully the spell understood what I wanted and I didn't just summon the nightmare from hell I was dreading.

Thankfully the universe had given me some leniency and the sound of clattering hooves reached my ears. Turned around I greeted the brown mare who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey there girl. I know I haven't used you in a while, but no hard feelings right?" I groomed the horse as I asked. The horse made a small rasp in dissatisfaction before I was given a mental feeling of forgiveness. With another shake of her head I was given the go ahead to climb on.

"Thanks old girl. Oh, and sorry about the smell, though I doubt it's any worse than monster blood." With that small apology for the dumpster smell I climbed on and gave the mental order to where we would be heading. Not a moment's hesitation as the mount headed off towards the hopeful location of the team.

I would have loved to simply teleport to them, but considering the pain I was getting from using such low cost spells I felt it unwise to continuously push my limit like that. I could see myself accidentally damaging whatever it was that my magic came from. That wasn't a fun thought if I was to fight that monster again. So unfortunately for now I would just have to sit contempt with simply riding to my destination.

'It wasn't like I dislike riding. I didn't particularly do it that often back in the game because there were just faster ways to travel, but right now I found it actually kind of soothing. The methodical clattering of the hooves and the slow sway of the…'

Without warning the day's events finally caught up to me and I began to dream. Still clutched unto back of the horse, who was doing her best to not disturb her now sleeping master, I slept without so much as realizing it.

 **/Jeff POV/**

With a small jab a stick the flames I had been gazing at for the past hour crackled and released a flair of embers. I watched as the shadows around the fires twisted and turned under its light. Each lick of the flames would throw the shadows in a new direction before they returned to where they had been before.

It had been like this ever since Erdrick's spells had worn off. I had done my best to get away, but once those spells ended I found the most secluded area I could and made what little camp I could. Ever since then I had been looking at every dancing shadow just waiting for-for-for something. I didn't know what I was waiting to see the cheeky face of that bastard peak around the tree stump so I can smash is face in or if I was waiting for that monster to show up holding what remained of Erdrick in its mouth.

The idea of either had been grinding on my nerves and if I had been alone I would have just taken my chances and fled from this god forsaken forest. But a look at the two sleeping individuals I had carried here squashed whatever feelings of leaving I may have had.

I didn't know what it was. 'I mean sure I owed Ivan a lot for what he'd done for me and Brita and I were friends, but that alone shouldn't have been enough to keep me here.'

I had lived a long life of adventuring and bounty hunting. Never had I felt a need to risk myself so carelessly for someone else before. It was a simple rule I had learned over my years of adventuring, what good were others when you yourself were too dead to make use of them. 'No something else must have-'

" _ **Trust me… go… Now…"**_

My jaw clenched at the memory. I had been asked many times to save people, but whenever I thought it might get me killed I'd refuse and just leave. "But now…"

" _ **Trust me… go… Now…"**_

Again it echoed in my head. The words had been forced and cracked, but considering what I'd seen him survive I couldn't blame him. 'Probably why he didn't say much else.'

Yet it hadn't been his words that compelled me, but rather it had been his eyes. Unlike the dozens who had pleaded with me before, I saw something different form him. With all the rest I could see that I was their last hope. That I was their only way of surviving, I could always see the fear of death in their eyes even with the few I went back for, but with him I saw none of that.

'He didn't expect to die back there.' I didn't know if it was overconfidence or that he never actually planned to fight that monster. Which would have made sense considering how he had been manhandled by that creature. Even so I still couldn't catch even a hint of doubt in those eyes of his. He seemed so sure.

Made me wonder why he trusted me so much. If I hadn't been there I'm sure he would have found another way to get those two out. Whether it be that strange magic of his or something else he would have been fine. 'But for some reason he chose me. I saw those things he brought in or called up. They were fast, could have just used those, but no, he chose me.' The thought had been eating at me. 'Even if they weren't fast as me I could have stayed to help while one of those things left with those two, but he still chose me.'

Yet another question that had been spinning in my head ever since. There must have been a reason why. Originally I had assumed some sort of limit had been reached by the kid and he couldn't do it again, but considering the confidence I was almost certain that wasn't it. Next came the idea that he intended to run away and use us as bait, but that was dispelled by the fact that he wouldn't have rushed into the fray to help in the first place, that and those spells he used would have been more useful on himself if that were the case. It simply didn't add up.

No, the only thing that made sense was that he wanted us out of the way. Whatever he had planned required us gone from the area to accomplish, which considering he was a magic user was not too farfetched. 'Still… exactly how powerful is Erdrick if help from us is considered a hindrance.'

Before my brain was able to make another loop of the same thoughts a rustling from one of the two people sleeping pulled me back to reality.

The person in question was Brita, who seemed to get up as if she hadn't just been pulled out of hell. She gave a light yawn while stretching her arms upwards.

"Oh man, how much did I have to drink last night? I don't remember even making camp." She lazily said.

My mind took a double take. The casualness in which she spoke caught me off guard more than if she had woken up in a fit of panic like I'd expected. Bewildered I didn't even notice that I asked her what it was she did remember.

"I remember packing up after our skirmish with those goblins, but after that nothing. Then again I'm not surprised, after getting that nifty potion from that guy back in the inn I went a bit crazy with the amount of booze I brought along. Have to make up for lost time after all." She said with a cheeky grin and no real hint of regret.

"Speaking of which you mind passing me some. Not sure why, but I don't feel all that hung over. Must have been all that time I went without drinking paying itself forward." She gingerly laughed.

I on the other hand was left speechless. How was it possible to forget something like that? I had been sure she would wake up a mess after something like that, but this was somehow more disturbing. Was it possible Brita was some sort of psychopath? No, I may not know Brita all that well, but she was not someone to brush off something like this. It must have been something Erdrick did. 'But why?'

Deciding it best to hold off telling until both were awake so as not to cause unneeded chaos I held off and handed her what she asked for. There was a long pause as she downed half the bottle in a single swig before letting out a gasp in pleasure.

"Dang that hit the spot." She said as she gave the camp a once over.

"Say Jeff, who set up camp, it looks like crap." True enough I had not placed too much effort into the putting up the small camp I had made considering the circumstances.

I was about to answer, but she cut me off before I could. "It was Erdrick wasn't it? I tell you the guy isn't cut out for this line of work." She said while taking another drink.

My hands involuntarily balled up at the statement.

"I will admit he ain't a bad spell caster, but he's too passive for what we do."

My jaw was the one to clench this time.

"I mean did you see how easily he gave into my stupid plan. It wasn't even a good plan, but he's so timid he can't even say no, or how about the fact that all he did during the mission was glare at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he left just because I started calling him-"

"Shut it Brita!"

The words may not have been mine, but they mimicked my thoughts anyway. No, the words had come from the only other male in the camp.

Ivan rose from his laying position and was clearly still agitated by what Brita had been saying. "What right do you have to say Erdrick isn't capable? You should know better than anyone that we would be dead if it weren't for him!" The tone of the man hid nothing of his mood.

She was taken aback by the words and tone. With a look of confusion she responded. "What? I know those spells he used helped, but I'm sure we could have taken them without him."

At that Ivan seemed about ready to blow a casket. It was then that I realized unlike Brita, Ivan still remembered everything. Placing my hand on his shoulder I stopped him and whispered to him of Brita's Condition.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Brita asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy for suggesting that was what had happened, but another look at Brita solidified it. Her posture was relaxed and entirely free of fear, her only worry seemed to be that Ivan might explode on her again.

He gave a grimace and looked back to me. "Why haven't you told her?"

"Told me wha-"

"I wasn't sure if you remembered and didn't wanted her to go through this without you." It was no secret in the group that Brita had a crush on Ivan.. Even he knew, but refused to act on it because he considered it a bad practice to date someone in your team.

'Probably why Erdrick had been getting the short end of the stick with her after what happened at the guild with his sister'

"Hey stop ignor-"

"So what, now I have to be the one to tell her?" Accused Ivan.

"I can still do it if you're not feeling up to it." I assured.

"No. It's my responsibility, I am the Leader of this team after all. Whatever little that means anymore." He resigned himself to the coming storm.

At this point Brita seemed to have had enough of being ignored and inserted herself into the conversation. "Seriously, what are you two talking about and why is my name a part of it!" A blush of drunkenness evident on her face.

Ivan just gave a heavy sigh and gestured for her to have a seat. She complied with another sip of her drink. "So, what's so important that you two have to keep quiet about it? And what's it have to do with Erdrick? You're not still planning on keeping him are you?" She asked.

"No, I don't think Erdrick will become a part of the Vigilance Committee." Ivan said, head downcast.

Still not grasping at the gravity of the situation Brita spoke up again. "That's good. Couldn't stand the way he acted. Always seemed too calm. Seemed to think he knew everything. Liked to think he knew me too, he doesn't know the first thing about me." She grumbled into her drink.

Ivan didn't grow angry like before, but rather just continued speaking. "You are mistaken Brita. The reason Erdrick won't be staying with us is because we have nothing left to offer him. Even if we did at some point I don't think that will be the case anymore." He gravely finished.

"Huh? You can't be serious Ivan!" She said while standing up. "That guy wouldn't even last a second in a real fight and we're the ones who can't offer him anything? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were losing your mind." She rebutted.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Ivan crisply spoke up. "Brita, where is everyone else?"

She seemed confused for a second and gave the camp a once over. She gave it a seconds thought before replying. "Probably off hunting or something. They'll be back soon, right?"

"No. I'm afraid the rest of the team won't be coming back to camp tonight Brita." At this point I could see Ivan had begun to lose patience with Brita's apparent loss of memory coupled with her disdainful tone towards the person he knew was the reason they were still alive.

"Why's that? You call off the mission last night while I was smashed?" She said jokingly before she grew slightly panicked. "Please tell me you didn't do that. I need the money to pay off the tab I raked up back at the bar."

For a second there I had thought that she might have remembered, but it seemed Ivan would have to take this all the way if we wanted her memory back. I did not envy the man's position.

"They won't be coming back because they're dead Brita." The words were cold and direct, but I couldn't blame the man. If he didn't emotionally distance himself from it then he'd be just like Brita would be in a moment.

It took a moment for the words to process through her drunken mind, but soon the words began to sink in. Shakenly she spoke. "W-What are you talking about Ivan? I saw the yesterday before I passed-"

"What your remembering happened two days ago Brita." He said stalwartly.

She took a step back in shock. "That can't be true. We were just going after a few bandits. We should have been fine…"

"It wasn't the bandits Brita…" Her eyes grew wide at that as her mind tried to repress the memory further. It was not given the chance "… It was the vampire." Like a dam that had been broken all the memories of the previous nights events came flooding back into the girls mind.

The first signs of its effects was how the bottle in her hand seemed to fall out of her grasp, hands too shaken to keep it held. Next was how she began to step backwards until she hit the closest tree which she soon slid down, hands having found perch around her head. The finally came the repeated whispers of "Nonononon" each reiteration more distressed then the last.

It was once the words stopped that Ivan realized she had found her limit and rushed over to her. Bearing her face into his shoulder just as the despair reached its peak and she began crying into the older man's armor.

Even though the sounds had to be muffled, for our own safety, there was little it did to hide the absolute hopelessness within each anguished cry the seasoned adventurer let out. The same way I myself had found myself not too long ago.

The stifled cry would continue for several minutes before Brita could build up the mental fortitude to resume speaking properly. Eventually she did regain enough for Ivan to let her go. Wrapping the only blanket we had left around the girl for reassurance he sat next to her.

Her hands griping the edges of the blanket she spoke. "So t-there all gone?" she said through a repressed lumps in her throat.

"They are, yes…" This time it was me who replied.

"Where are their bodies?"

"…" I was unsure of how to proceed. Unlike Ivan I did not have the finesse to maneuver such a delicate situation such as this one, I was too straight forward for that.

"Jeff. Where are their bodies?" Her voice a bit more forceful this time.

"I don't know. I was forced to flee with both of you before the fight was over." I truthfully answered.

"Fight? Don't lie to me Jeff. You and I both know what we experienced wasn't a fight. It was a slaughter." The words were harsh, hallow and filled with a deep sorrow, but also made me realize she still either refused to or could not remember a very crucial fact of that night.

"Brita, do you remember who saved you two?" I asked.

"Weren't you the one who brought us here Jeff?" She replied.

"Yes, but who saved you from the vampire originally? I was more than a quarter mile away when it started attacking so it would have been impossible for me." I corrected.

She gave a squint of her eyes before turning to Ivan who shook his head in denial. I could see the gears in her head turning as to who could possibly have saved them. The realization came a minute later when she whispered out "…Erdrick…"

"Bingo." I confirmed.

"B-but how?! He was with you when it started wasn't he?! You yourself said it was impossible to help from there!" She argued.

"Correction, I said it would be impossible for ME to help at that distance." I clarified.

"It still should have been impossible!" she retorted.

Before the conversation could make another loop, Ivan decided to step in. "How did Erdrick cross that distance so quickly? I don't remember much, but I do remember facing down that vampire the all a sudden he was throwing us down to the ground? And if I'm remembering correctly an arrow flew over us and sent that monster with it. Was that you?"

I just gave a chuckle at that. "No, unfortunately I was too shocked to do anything when the vampire first showed up. Although it seemed Erdrick was holding out on us a bit. Because while I was basically shaking in my boots Erdrick pulled out a bow from who knows were and fired a perfect shot at the vampire."

Brita piped up at that. "Seriously Jeff a bow. I may not know a lot about spell casters, but they sure as hell can't use bows. Where could he even keep that? I could understand hiding a knife, but a bow? The guy doesn't look like he's ever even touched a bow let alone made a quarter mile shot in a crowded of people. Be serious here, it must have been some sort of spell." She reasoned.

Ivan seemed ready to say something, but I cut him short. "No, I think your right. What could I possibly know about a bow? I'm only the team's scout and the finest archer this side of town, but who am I to judge."

My smug reply had the intended effect of both silencing the red head and amusing Ivan. "Though I will say, calling it just a bow would be insulting. I'd say something like great bow would be more appropriate. The way it gleamed in the moonlight, it must have been silver. And the size of it, I tell you the thing should have needed a horse to pull it, but the kid did it like it was nothing." Shaking my head of the image I continued.

"Now if there are no more interruptions I'll go on. While I'm sure the bow was magical in origin I am unaware of any spell that can summon weapons so easily." I told them.

"I'm sure I've heard of the theocracy employing some sort of summoning magic when they need a bit more muscle in a fight." Ivan added.

"I thought the same thing, and if you'd let me finish I'm sure you'd agree." This time it seemed to have stuck and the two seemed ready to hold their tongues until the end.

"Now where was I, ah right. After he fired the arrow it seemed like a sure shot, but then that vampire dodged it. I was sure that was it for his trump card, but then Erdrick said something I couldn't quite catch and suddenly everything but his bow vanished. Next thing I knew the arrow I had seen fly away before flew by again and he was somehow tackling you two down just as the arrow hit the vampire." I explained.

I gave the two a second to absorb that before I continued. "At this point the fight was pretty far away for me so couldn't see everything, but I think I've got the gist of what happened. After grabbing you two he managed to fend off the other two vampires without letting go of either of you. Though I do think he was reaching his limit because he had to pull out another one of his trump cards. He did something I would never have imagined, other things he had done recently notwithstanding, he summoned up two knights."

Ivan's head perked up at that, but I didn't let him cut in again. "Yup, if there was anything that might be the theocracies magic it be that, but I've never seen it in person so I won't jump to conclusions. Although I might call them knights, I hesitate to call them human. The things stood at least seven feet tall each and wielded full silver armaments. Actually now that I think of it they looked somewhat like the bow Erdrick used, maybe there linked?" I began to contemplate.

Though Brita was less than amused. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't keep us in suspense Jeff! What happened next? What was the fight like?"

I just shrugged a bit. "Not much to tell about it. They just showed up and killed the two vampires before I could even blink. I was actually kind of let down by it. I had been hoping to see how monsters like that fought, but they had been so precise in their attack I was back to wondering if they were actually knights from the capitol with that level of training."

"So that's it huh. I was expecting something more dramatic after all that build up you know." Brita said mostly relieved, but somewhat disappointed.

"What happened next Jeff?" Once again Ivan spoke up. It appeared he still had memories up to before he passed out.

"What next Ivan? The vampires were dead and we were safe. Isn't that it?" The redhead interjected.

With a sigh I continued. "Ivan's right, if that had been it we would be having a proper burial for those who died, but unfortunately it wasn't." I could see her gulp at that.

"For whatever reason, Erdrick hadn't used that ability he used to teleport to you two again. That proved to be less than advised because that first vampire hadn't been killed by the arrow. It moved too fast. Neither I, Erdrick nor his knights were able to react in time for the attack. The result was that it got him by the neck." Both Ivan and Brita grimaced and looked away fearing the worst.

"Though somehow Erdrick survived." That pulled their eyes back to me.

"Don't ask me how he did it, but he did. Call it a power of friendship or a simple battle frenzy or a body of steel, but even as he was plowed through the earth by the neck he still refused to let either if you go." This time Brita had the courtesy to look away ashamed for her previous actions towards the young man.

"Now I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but when it seemed like it was finally the end there was a small paused by the two fallowed by a large spray of blood between them. Next thing I knew the bow he had left behind vanished and the three of you were there. And well the rest is rather self-explanatory. I also assume however he teleports is why you two passed out, but that's just an assumption." I decided it best to leave out the fact I had shot at who was essentially our savior.

The two took a moment to digest the story before speaking. "And where is Erdrick now? Did he die from his injuries? And what of those two knights you mentioned, are they still around?" Ivan asked.

"I can't give you a solid answer for any of those."

"Why not?" he stonily asked.

"…Because I don't know…" I replied.

"Jeff, what happened after Erdrick left us with you?" At this point Ivan had gotten up and was standing in front of me.

"He choose to stay and fight while we fled."

The punch that meet my cheek was less painful than the realization that I had essentially just admitted to possibly having let our savior commit suicide.

Not given time to recover from the punch, Ivan heaved me up by my shirt to eye level. "You mean it wasn't dead, and you let him go back?" he growled out.

"What was I supposed to do Ivan? I could barely keep up with their fight, and if I had stayed we'd all be dead!" I shouted back. Though I knew that wasn't entirely true.

The taller man gritted his teeth in frustration, but he knew better than me that none of us would have been able to help. He was the highest rank of any of us and he had been unable to do anything.

With a frustrated huff of air he pushed me back to the ground. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"…Two hours…" The answer was short, but telling.

The grip at his side tightened. "Pack up whatever you can. We're leaving." He commanded.

"It's now our job to inform the city of the threat this vampire poses. Mabey an adamantine team will take the job and we can sleep easy." Everyone there understood the undertone of the sentence. And as much as we would have loved to wait longer, the idea that Erdrick had fought the monster for upwards of an hour, let alone two, was impossible.

With a somber mood clouding our movements we collected what was useful and what was left. Heading out we all gave one last look in the direction of the battle. 'Mabey the kids a fan of dramatic entrances.' I thought.

Though nothing, but wind rustled leaves caught my vision.

'Hoping for a little much I suppose.' With that we headed out

(Clonk)(Clonk)

The few weapons we had left were in our hands in a moment's notice. All pointing in the direction of the noise.

(Clonk)(Clonk)

We all knew it most likely was not the vampire. It had come from the opposite direction and was clearly the clattering of a horse, why would a vampire that fast need a horse after all. Didn't mean it left us any less on edge.

(Clonk)(Clonk)

We were deep into bandit territory, few trade caravans ever used these roads because of that so it probably wasn't that and although the odd bandit was usually no problem, we were currently in no shape to fight any. Weapons held tightly we prepared for the worst.

'Rather dull way to go if you ask me. Survive a vampire attack only to die to bandits? It'd almost be funny if it weren't so tragic.' I told myself.

(Clonk)(Clonk)

Slowly the cause of the sound slowly crept right out of sight range. It wove through the trees towards us, somehow keeping most of itself hidden between the cacophony of branches. Soon enough it broke through and we saw what it was.

As expected it was a horse, but unlike the many I had seen before something felt… different about it. I was unable to pin down what it was, but it felt as if the horse was judging me. Almost like it held some sort of deeper intelligence that was analyzing me.

Shaking my mind of the idea I focused back on reality and realized there was no rider. Not even a saddle was present on the animal.

Brita was the first to drop her guard and gave a heavy sigh of air.

"Oh thank the gods it's just a horse. I swear if it was another monster I might have actually lost it." She said while falling to her knees in relief.

"I have to agree. I don't think we're in any shape to fend off any sort of attack. Though it is odd to such a beautiful horse out in the wild. I didn't even know they roaming this area." Ivan mused.

"They don't." I on the other hand was not convinced.

Ivan just shrugged at that. "Either way we should get going. Can't be wasting anymore time." He commented.

Though when he tried to walk past the mare he found his way blocked by the beast.

"Who, hey. Look girl, I don't want to make enemies, but we have to leave right now." He told the horse before attempting to force his way through.

Not intent on letting us through the horse once again cut the man's attempt and pushed Ivan back with the side of its head.

The shove was strong enough to send the large man flying back. Not in the best of shape Ivan just tumbled backwards from the push and found himself with a few more scrapes than before.

"Agh, that's some serious punch that thing is packing. Is it even a real horse?" Ivan asked wondering if he had instead ran into a golem.

Both Brita and I were now back on guard and holding our weapons at the ready. The horse seemed to pay that no mind and instead stomped its foot on the ground a few times. It swayed its head, the opposite direction to were Ivan had been headed, in an almost directional fashion. We were to on guard to understand.

Once it realized neither of us was intent on moving it gave wat sounded like a frustrated huff and began moving in the direction it mentioned.

"I-I think it wants us to follow?" said a befuddled Brita.

"Like hell I'm following something like that after what we've been through." Seeing this as my opportunity I nocked an arrow and fired straight at the back of the things head. Even through the protest of the other two members the arrow flew.

'I will not allow another slaughter dew to our overconfidence again! I will kill this thing and head back to tow-'that thought was split short as the shot I had watched race towards the horse was swatted out of the air by the beast's … tail? My mind stalled at that.

The absurdity of it preventing me from realizing that the beast had moved until it was directly in front of me. Once I did my reflexes kicked in and I raised my bow. Only for it to be caught between the things teeth.

Not sure how to respond I attempted to pull out the weapon, but was met with the sound of shattering wood for my efforts. In a simple movement the horse had snapped my bow like it had been nothing more than a twig.

Contempt that the object of annoyance was gone, the horse returned to gesturing us to fallow. Too dazed by what had happened all I could do was walk as someone pushed me forward from behind.

I'm not actually sure how long we walked behind the horse considering I had been so lost in the destruction of my weapon, but once we stopped I found my legs only slightly acing so it must have only been a few minutes.

Though it wasn't the stopping of our journey that returned me to my senses, but rather it had been the sudden cry from Brita that had. It hadn't been a cry of fear or pain, but instead one of surprise. Looking away from the shattered remains of the weapon still in my hands I looked up and my mind froze once again.

Sitting at the base of a large tree, being nudged awake by the horse from earlier was someone I never expected to see again.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long." He said. Clearly weak and ragged, yet very much alive was Erdrick.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's another chapter down. I must say this one came much easier than the last. It's by no means fast, but the ideas themselves were rather easy to grasp in comparison to my last few chapters. Not sure why, maybe it's because I'm finally getting into a flow or maybe that's due to a loss in quality. Who knows? Though I suppose that's up to you to tell me. Either way I hope it was enjoyable even if it was rather dialog heavy.**

 **Regardless I think it's prudent to remind people. Just because a character thinks or says something does not automatically make it true. I have intentionally had people make wild speculations about each other in an attempt to mimic how the situations they find themselves in are stressful enough to them to make a few assumptions. Everyone has been forced to step out of their element and are having a tough time dealing with it. Also no, Erdrick is not exempt from this either. Now on to the future chapter discussion.**

 **For those of you who are were unable to tell which black scripture member is who, please PM me. I understand the confusion considering the fact they don't have actual names (aside from two of them) in canon and thus I would like to clear up any confusions. It is also unfortunately not a list I'd like to fill the N/A section of this with.**

 **Anyway, I've taken enough space on this so I'll leave you for now. Till next chapter readers.**


End file.
